Bulletproof
by Sendrick-Bechloe
Summary: Wanda and Natasha get captured and imprisoned for 6 months. With consistent physical and mental torture, Natasha had never felt the need to isolate herself more. She needs time and space to heal, but at the same time, she watches Wanda fall apart right in front of her eyes. - Pretty much fanfic about the girl's friendship and how it grows (T for torture & language)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: New story, new fandom. What can possibly go wrong right?**

**Just an idea that popped up in my head that hopefully will turn out all right. I will mainly focus on the friendship between all of the Avengers, obviously most between the girls, but maybe romance between some other characters. I don't really know yet tbh.**

**Not going to bore you all with all this nonsense, but just a warning. Timeline wise is this not MCU correct. If I had to place it in the MCU timeline it would be set after Civil War ish so 2017. Only thing is, Civil War NEVER happened. So, Bucky is a free man, but the Avengers are still friends, nobody is in prison. Everything is good. I've seen Endgame, but I don't know if I'll incorporate Infinity war/endgame events. **

**S-B**

* * *

She knew giving up wasn't a possibility, she had to keep fighting, for both of them. She just had to. It wasn't about finding a way to escape anymore; it was about surviving. And protect both of them.

The second they got captured both of them got disarmed. She lost all of her guns, and the kid, well she got her armed tied behind her back and knocked out by a fucking idiot who had punched her. Natasha was going to kill him for that. Natasha looked around her cell. It wasn't like a normal prison cell; it was a box made almost entirely out of bulletproof glass. She knew because she had already tried to punch it open five hundred times. All it led too was a really bruised fist and a destroyed shoulder. Just a few feet to her right was Wanda's cell. Just like hers, it was made mainly out of what she assumed also was bulletproof glass. Which seriously sucked because it meant that she could see Wanda lying there wounded and unconscious without being able to do ANYTHING about it. Both cells were in one big room. It seemed to be a sort of basement. It was almost completely empty except for a work station in one of the corners. The room was closed off with a big metal door. It looked heavy and was probably bulletproof as well.

"Look at you, all alone in your little cell" a man opened the door to the room and walked up to her cell. Behind him were two other humans. A man and a woman. Both men were big. Like strong and tall kind of big. But it wasn't the men that caught Natasha attention. It was the woman in the back Natasha really too notice of. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She didn't really look that special. She looked kinda normal with the exception of that she looked sort of intimidating. And if anything, evil.

One of the big guys pressed a button on the control panel and the door to the cell opened. Her instinct was too run up him and punch the man in their face, but before she was even close, she got grabbed the arm and lifted up from the ground by the other dude. "Fuck o-." before she could finish her sentence a fist connected with her abatement punching the air out of her.

"You were saying?" the man that was holding her looked at her smiling smugly before punching her again, this time letting go of her sending her flying into the wall. "Listen, closely woman, you are going to do what we say and give us the information we want". He walked up to her threatening her with his fist again.

"Like I said fuck off". Natasha tried to keep her voice as stable as possible. She glared at him back hoping, and begging, it would make him see she wasn't giving in. She tried to ignore the throbbing pain even though it felt like she could throw up at any moment. She looked around before she tried to collect herself, ready to attack again before a voice filled the room.

"Don't waste your time on her" Natasha turned her head towards the new voice still keeping the two men in the corner of her eyes. It was that other woman that finally spoke up.

«Natasha here, or Natalia, is a well-disciplined and well-trained agent. She won't give in. You see gentlemen. When you try to intimidate and break someone you have to go after their weaknesses." The woman talked slowly as she guided the men out of the cell. The two men looked at the prisoner with disgust before walking slowly away closing the door behind them. The other woman looked at Natasha again with a smile. The redhead didn't really know how to react. Sure, the woman had a point, but what was her plan? When the bad guy starts to talk about their plan openly if usually means it's pretty damn evil.

"Gentleman let me present to you, your new toy and the only way to get anything out of Ms. Romanoff." The woman walked slowly around the cage Natasha was in. She looked at her challenging. The spy looked back at her in the corner of her eye when the woman was circling the cell. What was her deal? At this point, even Natasha was unsure what the woman was trying to do. The other woman looked at her again. The blue eyes were shining of pure evil.

"Presenting, Wanda!" The woman slammed her fist at the glass of the other cell making it rumble.

"Keep your hands off her!" Natasha was breathing heavily under her voice as she stood up walking towards the door at a fast pace.

"And exactly what are you going to do, Natalia?" The way the woman put pressure on her name was making the redhead angrier than she could explain. All she wanted was to punch that stupid brat in her stupid face. "Don't you dear touch her!" Natasha treated walking up to the wall closes to Wanda. The girl was lying on her side with her back towards Natasha.

"Please, step inside." The woman opened the door to Wanda's cell bowing lightly as she let the two others enter the cage.

"WANDA!" The older woman screamed as she punched the glass, desperate to try to wake the unconscious girl. "WANDA WAKE UP! please, Wanda" The last part was just a whisper as she saw the two men step in, closing the door behind them. Natasha watched in terror as the men strangled Wanda to the ground.

"Natasha, your friend here looks so... How should I say this? Weak? Should we treat her?" the leader walked up to the woman's cell before showing her a syringe.

"What is that?" Natasha's voice was shaking as she looked at the long needle and the red liquid inside. "Let's just say it makes Maximoff. Hmm…Stronger." the woman walked slowly past Natasha letting the needle scrape along with the glass. It was so close but so unreachable. Natasha put in one last punch making the woman back up from the glass. She looked at her before saying "Hmm what a pity. Wish you were a bit more cooperative."

The woman walked away from Natasha and towards the younger woman's cell. The two men made room for her. Even though the girl was unconscious the men held a tight grip on her to keep her on the pavement floor. The woman moved Wanda around on her back. Natasha could see Wanda's eyes flutter a bit and a slight movement in her legs. Was she waking up?

The woman started to fiddle with Wanda's sleeve pushing it away exposing her arm. "Hold her still" the woman ordered the two men. She placed Wanda's left arm on the floor and put her own left knee on it pinning it down by her body weight.

A loud scream rang thought Natasha's ears when the anonyms woman forced the needle into Wanda's arm. Her scream continued in sheer panic and pain when the liquid got pushed into the small body. The spy watched the girl desperately tried to escape the pain, only resulting in one of the men slamming her head back on the stone floor making her scream even more.

A red mist had started to form around the girl and her normally green eyes were starting to shine in a scarlet red colour. Her screams were starting to die and was replaced with a sob as her body was fighting whatever liquid that was forced inside her body.

Natasha watched helplessly on the side shaking in anger and frustration as the syringe was ripped out of Wanda's arm. The girl was still shaking profusely. Whatever was in that injection was definitely bad. And by the looks of it, really dangerous.

"Take her" the woman finally stood up and walked away from Wanda. One of the men picked the weak girl up from the floor. Natasha could see the girl trying to summon her powers. Her right hand had started to glow in a very familiar red colour. The unknown woman looked at Wanda before stroking her hair. "Naw. Don't feel so well my dear?" She locked her eyes with Natasha giving her a smirk before she closed Wanda's hand and the red glow disappeared. She guided the two men out of the room closing the door behind her leaving a devastated Natasha behind.

* * *

Natasha was shaking while she covered her ears. Wanda's screams were filling the entire building ringing through the hallways. It was a completely new way of torture, and Natasha had no way to deal with it other than waiting for it to slowly go away.

The screams had finally died out after what seemed to be an eternity. Natasha was exhausted and felt her body was giving up under her. Her body was trembling after countless attempts to break the glass. It felt like her body had got thrown off a cliff, but the glass was still intact without any trace of damage.

She thought she drifted into sleep but got shaken out of it when the door finally opened. One of the men from earlier had Wanda's lifeless body thrown over his shoulder. Close behind followed that other woman. The unconscious body got thrown into the cell carelessly making a thud when it hit the floor.

"What have you done to her?!" Natasha picked herself up from the floor walking towards the door of her own cell.

"Why don't you take a look, yourself?" The woman opened the door letting Natasha storm off into the other cell. Natasha could easily have escaped just then. The door was right there, open, inviting her to leave this place. But the woman who had captured her knew. She knew Natasha would never leave Wanda behind. And it made her so angry that she already she was manipulating her to do exactly what she wanted. But what other choice did she have?

Natasha fell to her knees beside the other girl. "Wanda? Sweetheart. Please" Natasha was shaking the girl carefully.

"Why don't you spend the night with her? Maybe you will be more cooperative tomorrow." Natasha stood up and turned around towards the woman. The other woman was leaning against the frame of the door. Unarmed. Unprotected. She was literally right here. She could kill her right there and then. The spy lifted her arm treating, ready to punch at any second.

"Oh Natalia, dear. Calm down. We don't want anything bad to happen to her, would we?". The woman looked at her with a sad face before turning around. The redhead looked after her in defeat before she turned around slowly. She heard the woman chuckle behind her before the door to the cell got locked in place and the big door to the room closed. They were alone.

"Wanda. Oh, what have they done to you?" Natasha sank down beside the girl letting her hand glide over the girl slowly. Carefully guiding her hair away from the girls face before putting the long brown hair behind her ear. Wanda looked to be asleep. Her face seemed almost untouched with only a small on her forehead. Natasha looked over Wanda's whole body for any physical injuries. She seemed more or less fine to Natasha's relief. Natasha sat down close to the younger girl's head carefully lifting it onto her lap.

Natasha was letting her hand slowly glide through the girl's hair. Brushing through it slowly. Untangling every little tangle that was left in what usually was a healthy well-brushed hair.

_"Oh, Wanda. Please wake up."_

Natasha felt a tear fall onto her hand. For the first time in 10 years had the spy caught herself cry. She felt the guilt finally wash upon her. How could she let this happen? Wanda didn't deserve this.

_"Natasha?"_

Natasha felt an electric shock go through her body when she heard Wanda's voice. She felt a small movement in her lap and a small moan escaped from the girl's mouth as she tried to lift her head. "Oh my god, Wanda! Yes, yes I'm here!" Natasha looked at the girl helping her to a sitting position. The redhead tried to support the girls back as much as possible as she desperately pushed herself up from the ground. Another moan came from the girl as her head fell Natasha's chest. The girl was breathing heavily clearly struggling to get enough air.

_"My head!"_

"Wanda?" Natasha looked down at the girl. She swore she had heard her say something. Natasha lifted her right hand to Wanda's forehead to support the weight off her chest. "Wanda's are you okay? Please talk to me?!" Natasha felt Wanda's own hand getting placed on top of hers before yet another loud moan came from the girl. The girl arched her back and a cry filled the room. Natasha felt helpless as the girl in her arms was crying in pain. She hugged around the girl protective hoping the pain soon would drift away. If not, that Wanda would pass out from it.

_"Make it stop!"_

_"What?"_

_Natasha was sure she heard Wanda again. "Wanda?" She shook the girl gently trying to get her to look at her._

_"Natasha, please make it stop._

_\- OH MY GOD"_

Natasha felt a sharp pain in her arm as Wanda dug her nails into her arm followed by a scream.

"_Ow. Fuck"_

_"Nat?"_

Natasha chocked a scream when she heard Wanda again. Was Wanda talking inside her head? The girl let out a cry again gasping for air. The girl was shivering uncontrollably in her arms sending shock waves down Natasha's spine every time she twisted in pain.

_"Wanda? Are you in my head?"_

Natasha was unsure how a conversation inside a head worked, but honestly at his point what did she have to lose? She shook the girl gently.

_"Errm… may-be."_

The older girl could hear the pain in Wanda's voice, or thoughts, and watched as the girl arched her back again.

_"But you can hear me now?"_

She looked at the girl in her arms in disbelief. Wanda had given up trying to sit and was curled up on her lap instead. Natasha felt Wanda nod slowly in her lap before she let out a loud sigh. Natasha rested her hand on the girls back. She could feel the girl getting less tense as she drifted into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay second chapter. I mean I've kept the writing streak for like 4 days, that's something right? I am actually really enjoying writing atm. **

**Question. Do you guys like the lengths of the chapters? They are around 2500-3500 words. Do you prefer longer or shorter? Or are they fine? **

**S-B**

* * *

"Clint Barton, will you stop pacing for ONE second. All I can hear is your shoes on that wood floor of yours" Tony Stark's voice was almost yelling into the phone now.

"It's been six months. SIX MONTH TONY. I lost my best friend six months ago, so no, I will not stop pacing. Call me when you actually have some information." Clint hung up the phone and looked at it angrily. "ARRRRG" he walked out the house and picked up the first rock he could find before throwing it as hard and as far as he could. He fell back on a stump and covered his face with his hands before he started sobbing.

Clint looked up when he felt two hands on his shoulders. Two eyes looked down at him.

"They haven't found them, have they?" Laura looked at him with sad eyes before she hugged him from behind.

"No. They haven't found anything. Not even one clue."

"I am sure Nat is fine. They _both_ are."

"But what if they aren't. What if they are –"

"They aren't". Laura walked in front of her husband and looked at him. She let her hand slide down his face and whipped away a tear. She knew she couldn't bring back Natasha. Or Wanda. But it was nothing she wished she could do more.

At the same time back at the Avengers headquarters everyone was working in full speed. Tony looked at Steve Rogers and shook his head. Clint had yet again just screamed at him. Sure, they haven't really made any progress on finding the two missing women, but he could have been a bit more thankful when they checked up on him.

Everyone was missing Wanda and Natasha. The two of them disappeared after a mission without a trace earlier that year. Both Hulk and Thor were still gone so only five Avengers were remaining. Six if you counted Peter Parker but considering the fact that he was a kid in high school Tony didn't really count him yet.

Sam and Rhodey were both currently trying to cover as much ground as possible outside of New York while Toney and Steve held their ground in the city. Vision was in and out. He was trying to help, but in ways, Tony and Steve didn't quite understand. Bucky, Captain America's friend, was also trying to help. While the team wasn't too fond of him yet, he was still helping in every way he could. Because he was more familiar with Europe he has started to look there before he made his way east towards Asia.

"How are we going to find them when not even Clint are helping us. I sent Scott a message earlier this week, but yeah, I don't know Steve." Tony walked around in the living room before he said.

"Friday, give us a recap about what we know." Tony fell back in a chair just when Maria Hill and Pepper Potts walked into the room both with concerned looks.

"_Not much, boss. Black Widow, Natalia Romanoff, and Wanda Maximoff disappeared January 8th, 2017 and have been gone precisely 152 days. They can have been captured, trapped, lost, in hiding or dead. Sam, Rhodey and Bucky have all looked and covered most of the earth. They have all three said that Scandinavia and Oceania seem pretty clear, but they are not sure. And that is it, boss."_

"One hundred – and – fifty – two – days, and we know literally nothing more than we did 150 days ago. How did that happen?" Tony announced loudly. He looked helpless at Pepper who walked up to him and gave him a glass of water. He flipped through some paperwork Maria handed him. All of this was just dead ends. Information without any proof. He let out a sigh before he puts the paper away.

"I'm sorry cap". Steve looked back at Tony. The tone in Tony's voice sounded so hopeless. In fact, it all seemed hopeless at this point. They had no information to go after. At the beginning of the search they had some hope at least, but now. Now all of that was gone.

"How are we going to find them when we have nothing. We don't know if they even are together. And even if they are, they could be anywhere. I mean they could be dead for god's sake" Steve burst out. He knew that being pessimistic probably didn't help anyone, but right now he did not care.

"They aren't dead". All five turned their head towards the sound when Vision came flying through the window. Steve walked slowly up to Vision with a skeptical look. "What do you mean with not dead. How do you know?"

Vision landed softly on the floor looking around in the room. "Well, I don't think they are. At least not Wanda. Wanda and I have a connection through this." He pointed at his forehead. The yellow gem shined in the light.

"The mind stone," Maria said before writing something on her iPad. She looked back and forth between the screen and the stone.

"What about it, Vision," Tony asked. He was aware both had their power sources from the stone. But Wanda and Vison's power were very different. In fact, it really wasn't anything similar except that both were very powerful and could blast a light beam at someone by will.

Vision huffed before he started to explain. "The reason I am going to much back and forth is because the stone is trying to tell me something. But I don't know what. It has done something similar before, but that was when I was in danger. Like when Ultron was near. I could tell because the stone was warning me all the time. It is hard to explain. It is just how it is." Vision stopped and looked around in the room to see if everyone was following. They all nodded, and he continued. I

"Lately it has called for me. It tries to guide me and tell me where to go. I think it's pulling me to Wanda."

"Then we need to go. We need to find them!" Captain America said before standing up. This is the first time in weeks he had felt like they had something to go after.

"No. I cannot go."

"What do you mean with can't go"

"I've tried to get closer to whatever direction the stone is leading me to, but whenever I get closer it also starts pushing me away. It is dangerous for me there."

"Dangerous how?"

"I think they want the mind stone." He let out a sigh before he looked around in the room. It seemed like the four others didn't understand why he wouldn't go with them. "Thor said it himself. _The stone is safe with The Vision_. I need to protect it."

Everyone in the room nodded slowly. They couldn't really talk him out of it, and if what he said was true, that they wanted the mind stone, bringing Vision could be dangerous.

* * *

Natasha was sitting with her head rested against the cold metal wall. Three months ago had they moved her to another cell. It was more of the traditional cell rather than the glass prison she was in before. She had no idea where Wanda was kept anymore. In the beginning, Wanda had the strength to keep a telepathic conversation with her, but as time went on the girl got weaker. The conversations turned into something simpler with just short sentences as hoping it would help preserve Wanda's energy. It had worked for a while but soon even that got too much for the young woman. The last thing Natasha heard from Wanda was a whimper and her begging Natasha to help her before she had faded away completely six weeks ago.

Natasha looked up. The cell was tall and underground. About 12 feet above her she could see some daylight shining through the window. The window was, of course, closed off with some bars, but it was nice to see some sunlight once and while.

She let out a loud groan when her stomach started to rumble loudly. Even though they feed her once a day, she never got enough food and was skeptical with little food she actually got. She had to eat slowly to make sure it wasn't drugged or poisoned. She highly doubted it was. It seemed like they wanted her alive more than dead. But even if that was true, she still wanted to be safe rather than sorry.

Every day they came to check on her and ask her a million questions. It was usually a dude that came into the cell, yelled at her to get her to talk and then punched her when she didn't answer. Then he usually got bored and left her. Today was no different.

The door shot open and before she knew what was happening she felt two hands around her neck forcing her up against the wall slamming her head into the stone wall in the process. Her head was desperately trying to focus on what was in front of her, but all she seemed to be able to focus on were the light blinking on and off.

"What do you know about the infinity stones?!" The man yelled in her face.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Natasha gasped for air as the grip tightened around her neck and she got lifted off the ground.

"Yes, you do! Your friend's power is from one of the stones. Now tell me, where is the time and mind stone!" The woman fell down on her knees as she got dropped down on the floor. She was gasping after air while forcing out a small "I don't know!" She didn't even dear to look up at the man in front of her. The brave Black Widow she once was were long gone.

The man kicked after her one last time before turning around. Natasha could hear him mumble something about his boss before he left. Natasha hadn't seen the mysteries boss woman since she got separated with Wanda. Not that she minded. She didn't want anything to do with her at all.

Natasha was almost drifting off to sleep when she heard a sound from outside her window. It was only where for a split second, but it was no doubt in her mind it was there. A metal arm snapped twice outside her window before it disappeared. Bucky was here.

How did he find her? And was he alone or were everybody here? Were they here to rescue her, because if they were, they better fucking find Wanda first!

Her thoughts got interrupted when the door to her cell opened slowly. "Well hello, Natalia". Natasha knew exactly whose voice that was, and she did not like. She turned slowly around from the window and looked into the two blue eyes. Oh god, she hated that woman. And how she hated how she used Natasha's real name.

A man came into her cell forcing her hands on her back. Natasha got pushed out of the room after the woman. "It's been exactly three months since you saw Wanda last time and we just passed 150 days since you guys spent the night together. So, I thought, why not have a little reunion?" Natasha got pushed down the corridor. She looked around her trying to memorize where she came from. If the team really was here, and she was getting reunited with Wanda they had a genuine shot of getting out of this prison.

Natasha fumbled as she got pushed over a doorframe. She looked around and her eyes fell on Wanda. "I know it's not the same room as last. I hope you are okay with that, Natalie." Natasha got one last push into the cell before.

"You know the drill, you behave, and nothing worse is going to happen to your friend". The door got closed and they were left alone once again.

Natasha ran up to the younger woman shaking her carefully. "Wanda, wake up!" The girl was even smaller than last time Natasha saw her. Her chest was rising and falling faster than normal, and Natasha could tell that the girl was extremally unwell.

As she waited for the girl to wake up, she looked around in the room. Unlike last time they weren't in a glass chamber. It was similar to the cell Natasha got but this one was a bit bigger. She walked around in the room as she as waiting. If the boys were here, she needed to figure out a way to get out of this prison. If she and Wanda were able to bust out of this room, they would most likely get the guys attention. As long as they were smart, and she was able to keep Wanda alive until they got to her, they should be okay.

Natasha let her hand glide down the door. It seemed like they were counting on her not trying to escape and excepting Wanda to be too weak because the door didn't seem very strong. In fact, she was pretty sure she could kick It open.

Natasha turned around when she heard a low cry from behind. Wanda was shaking and she had curled up in a ball. Natasha moved fast over to the girl trying to shake her to get her attention. She felt the girl breath fast in her arms. Almost hyperventilating. The spy lifted her arm to Wanda's forehead. She seemed warm. She might have a fever.

"Wanda?" Natasha moved her hand under Wanda's chin an lifted her head up. Wanda's eyes were filled with pain, and Natasha could tell that Wanda tried to not scream as she tried to sit up.

"Do you have _any_ strength in you?" Natasha's voice was almost a whisper. They only got one shot on escaping, so they needed to make it count. Wanda shifted in her lap and gripped Natasha's arm. Natasha had no idea that Wanda had such a hard grip. She gasped as the girl tightened the grip and squeezed her arm. A familiar red glow started to form around the iron grip and Natasha couldn't help but let out a groan when it started to sting.

"_FUCK" _

Wanda's voice was clear in Natasha's head as she for the first time in weeks were able to communicate with her. She could tell Wanda was struggling to keep the connection as her breath got heavier and faster. Natasha was wasting no time. She knew Wanda wasn't strong enough to keep this going. She had to be straight to the point

"_I think the boys are here. I saw Bucky's arm outside my cell. We need to break out now. Do you think you can stand?"_

The second she finished her sentence the connection got broken and Wanda fell to the ground. She gasped for air struggling to keep her breathing stable. Natasha hugged her and whispered into her ear helping her calm down. Natasha noticed a red burn on her arm after the tight grip from Wanda.

I all happened so fast. After close to an hour of crying had Wanda gotten the strength to get up. She had no idea how she ended up here. She couldn't remember kicking the door open. She couldn't remember any of the guards fighting her in the small corridor or Wanda blasting them, making them fall to the floor.

She had no idea where Rhodey came from, but before she knew it, he was shooting at everyone all over the place. She didn't remember Cap screaming at her to duck or the shield flying over her head. And she could definitely not remember Bucky carrying her to the ship. But she didn't care. All she cared about was that she was free, and Wanda was lying beside her in Steve's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is just a cute little chapter. At least that's what I think. This is sort of an introducing all the friendships and especially displacing Romanoff's friendship with Mr. and Ms. Barton. You'll see what I mean. **

**I've been thinking a lot about this chapter. And I mean **_**a lot**_**. **

**Also, Guest('s) who keeps writing reviews need to get an account so I can PM you and like thank you properly and talk to you ahha. I do really appreciate all of it. **

**S-B**

* * *

Natasha's eyes shot up as she heard a scream echoing through her head. "_WANDA_?". Her eyes were jumping all over the room. Where was she? What happened? Where was Wanda? Her brain was working 500 miles per hours trying to figure out everything at once.

"Nat?" Natasha felt a hand on her arm and looked to her right. Laura Barton looked at her with worried eyes. Now she was definitely confused. It felt like she just was lying on that stone floor with Wanda plotting out how to escape. Or had they escaped? I mean she was in her room now, so she probably did. Or she definitely did. Or did she? How? Wait? What was going on again?

She lifted her left arm to her temple slowly massaging it. She could tell a headache was coming. The redhead groaned shaking her head and closed her eyes. She could feel Laura moving her pillow placing it up against the wall behind her back before carefully pushing her back letting her head fall back onto the pillow.

Natasha could hear the woman move around in the room and she slowly opened her eyes. She could see Laura standing by the door dimming the lights and Natasha hummed back in approval. She looked at Laura who was walking back to her bed and giving her a glass of water. The spy closed her hand around the glass and slowly started drinking.

"Natalia?" Laura started, looking at the other woman. Natasha hummed back giving back the glass of water and closed her eyes again. It was weird hearing Laura use her name again. Not that she hadn't used her name before, but Laura and Clint usually referred to her as Nat. When they were in a large group Laura always used Natasha, but when they were alone only the two of them, she preferred to use Natalia. She was really the only person that used her real name and when she did it was usually when they were having a serious conversation, or she wanted to talk about a serious or personal topic.

"Do you remember what happened?" Laura's voice was low, almost as a whisper. Natasha let out a sigh and opened her eyes. The other woman looked back at her. Her eyes were beautiful, kind and wise, and Natasha felt her eyes tear up as she looked at her. She felt like she had a certain obligation to answer the question, but she really didn't want too.

Before Natasha was never seen crying. She was described as strong with full control over her mental state. She was comfortable with everything, but now. She was nothing but a failure. Natasha looked at her friend. Laura had been nothing but kind to her over the last years she had known her, but now she couldn't even answer her question.

"Do you want me to get Clint?" Laura asked her patiently. Natasha nodded with her head down. She felt the tears building up, and it was nothing more she wanted then to see her best friend. In the corner of her eye, she could see Laura fish her phone from her pocket and writing a few sentences. A couple of seconds later Clint came running through the door. He stopped and looked at her with two teary eyes and Natasha looked back at him.

"Missed me, Hawkeye" She tried to keep her voice as study as possible but choked her last word as Clint walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. She sobbed into his neck. She couldn't help herself anymore. Her body was shaking, and she sniffed loudly. After 6 months of torture, she finally felt safe. Clint pulled slowly away and looked into her eyes. His warm smile just broke her heart.

"So, you were a part of the hero squad that rescued us?" Natasha's voice was shaking as she spoke. Clint shook his head slowly.

"No. I…I mean _we_. Just arrived a couple of hours ago. I was going to go help, but I couldn't leave her alone with three kids. And I knew Cap and Stark had it under control. So, in the meantime, we tried to find a babysitter. Then we came here. " Natasha felt the guilt building up in her. Has she really forced two of her best friends to leave their home, just for here?

"Don't worry Nat. We left them with some family friends who were more than happy to watch them for a couple of days." Laura looked at her with a reassuring smile.

"So, when are you guys leaving then?" Natasha looked at the couple in front of her with a worried look. She felt selfish even asking that, but she wanted them here. She needed them here. Even if she didn't want to admit it.

"In three days. We're leaving in the evening and will fly home during the night so we can pick up the kids in the morning. I am sure they all would have loved to see aunt Nat, but we figured it would be a bit much. Especially considering the Wanda situation."

Natasha felt her heart sink when Clint said Wanda's name. The way his eyes went from partly happy to be worried in seconds was not a good sign. Whatever happened could not be good. She had to see the girl. She just had to. She pushed herself out of bed stumbling when she tried to stand up. Natasha blinked, blacking out for a second.

Laura grabbed her just in time before she crashed into the floor throwing a terrified look at her husband. She had never seen Black Widow stumble and losing her balance like that. Ever. And she had seen her two kids jump at their aunt from two different directions at the same time while accidentally hitting her with a stick.

"Natasha what are you doing?!" Clint ran over to his wife grabbing Natasha. He looked at her with an annoyed and slightly angry look. She placed her hands on his chest pushing him away from her.

"I need to see her Clint. Either you help me walk to her or I'll go there myself." Natasha glared at him before she started walking. She felt her head spinning but forced herself to keep going. Behind her, she could hear Clint mumbling something about her stubbornness not disappearing. He jogged up to her and let her use him as a support. She gave him a thankful smile, and Clint couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Natasha's heart broke into a million pieces when she saw the young Avenger. Wanda was lying in a bed in the infirmary section of the Avenger facility hospital. She was in one of the smaller rooms. The room had three blue painted walls and one glass wall which reminded her way too much of the small glass prison. The room had minimal furniture with really only one bed and some chairs. Wanda was lying in the middle of the room. She looked so small in the huge bed. Besides her bed sat Steve, reading a book. He looked up at her and smiled with that warm smile only he could give her. He opened his arms and Natasha felt her body walking into a trans walking straight into his arms. "Thank you" She whispered.

He let her take his chair and she sat down on it looking at Wanda with sad eyes. She heard chairs being moved around in the room as the three others grabbed a chair of their own. "So, sleeping beauty finally woke up after three days of sleep hm?" Steve's voice was calm as he talked to her.

"Mhm, I guess so. Three days huu" Natasha answered still staring at the girl in the bed. The girl had a cut over her eye and her arm had a bandage wrapped tightly from her hand to above the elbow. She let her hand slowly glide over the bandage. The arm felt warm, an obvious sign of an injury. "What happened to her?" Natasha forced her head to turn around away from Wanda and looked at Steve.

"Well, both of you were pretty distance when we found you. I don't know if you remember anything at all, but all you really did was protecting her. You were all over, kicking and hitting everyone around you." Steve started.

"So pretty standard really" Clint interrupted with a smile. Steve nodded and continued.

"Yeah actually. I was kinda thinking after 6 months you would be, you know, tired, kind of out of shape, and you know not on top of your game. But it seemed like you were mostly fine." He paused and looked at her with a serious look. Natasha didn't know why but she felt guilty for some reason.

"It seemed to be mostly under control. That was until Wanda actually got hit. Then you lost all you chill. I don't think I have ever seen you so panicked over anything. For some weird reason, Tony had your Black widow's bite?" She nodded slowly. She had given them to him because they needed to be fixed after one of her missions.

"Yeah well at one point you even shocked yourself. And I don't know how that even is possible, but you did. Wanda, on the other hand, was not in the best place. But thankfully it was only a knife. Bucky got to her pretty fast and knocked out the guy that hit her, but not before they both got pushed down a staircase. But don't worry. Doctor Snow fixed her right up. All she said was that both of you need to take a couple of weeks off and sleep. You both seemed pretty tired." Natasha looked back at the girl. It was a lot to take in. She nodded slowly. Cap was right. She was tired, but she needed to stay with Wanda.

Natasha was almost asleep. It was about 11 pm and she had done nothing but stare at Wanda. She was leaning on Steve who sat beside her. She hummed softly when she felt his hand move on her back slowly, massaging her carefully.

Laura and Clint were both still in the room. Steve and Clint had moved one of the couches from one of the other bigger rooms and Laura were now lying on it with her head resting in Clint's lap deep asleep. Natasha had already told them that they didn't need to stay if they didn't want to. She was okay waiting for Wanda to wake up alone. She was especially thinking of Laura when she said it. The woman had looked beyond tired. She had probably been awake most of the night before, worrying about her. It was a typical Laura thing to do. After Clint had told Natasha about his secret girlfriend years back the two had become really close forming a strong sisterhood.

Natasha felt two hands move up her back, putting pressure on a sore point. "Mhpf, Steve what are you doing?!" Natasha whispered covering her mouth when she let out a muffled scream. She felt Steve's strong hands on her shoulder blade forcefully messaging it. The knot in her shoulder was a stubborn one and she couldn't help but let out another muffled scream. She looked at him with wide eyes as she was forced to bend forwards in pain.

Laura woke up by the sounds and watched as Natasha shrieked under the man's hand. She looked up at her husband to see if he had any plans on stopping it any time soon. He shook his head slowly signalizing they should let him keep going. He was probably right, but she hated to see Natasha in pain.

Natasha moaned as the knot finally gave in. "Steve please" She arches her back as she felt a shock down her spine. "Steve, please stop. You're just hurting me now" Natasha felt the hands stop and she turned around and looked into his sad eyes looking really hurt by her words.

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that Steve. It's just that I've been sleeping on the floor and almost every day gets thrown into the wall the last 6 months. My back is kinda cramped up. It was wonderful until, well, until that happened." she said softly giving him a reassuring smile. He nodded slowly and gave her a hug. She could tell he was very gentle with her now. Careful not to cause any pain.

"Thank you, Steve. For taking care of me and watching over Wan-" her voice died out when a small cry came from the bed.

"Wanda?" She whispered and she turned around to the bed. Steve looked at Natasha worried. Both Clint and Laura stood up walking over to them. Wanda had started to move around in the bed and a low sobbed came out. Natasha watched as the girl started to shiver and she couldn't help but feel a little bit helpless as she watched the other woman cry in her sleep.

"Wanda?" She slowly tried to wake the girl who at this point was shaking uncontrollably. She shook her gently but without response, the girl seemed to be in a deep sleep.

"She has been asleep for close to four days Natasha. Her body hasn't healed yet." Steve looked at Natasha to try to calm her. She felt sick just watching the girl twist and cry in her dreams. She almost gagged when she saw the body twist in pain for the second time and she was forced to drop the floor holding around herself so she wouldn't throw up.

Natasha had never really cared about blood or injuries before, but watching Wanda made her body really sick for some reason. The woman was too caught up in not throwing up that she hadn't noticed that a Scarlet red mist had started to form around the other girl.

"What is that?" Laura asked looking around in the room. The mist was starting to get heavier and covered most of the room already.

"It's her power. She doesn't have control over them in her sleep I think." Steve said looking at the other three. "I'll go and see if I can get any help. You guy be careful, and watch out in case it gets worse okay?" He turned around and walked out the door. They watched him through the glass as he walked down the hallway.

"Don't really know where he is going to get help since Stark gave literally everyone in this building a week off after you guys came home." Natasha looked at Clint with a horrified look.

"Yeah like everybody, everybody. Everyone was working like 120% when you were missing, so when you guys were finished treated by the medics, he sent everyone home. It's literally nobody in this building except us." Clint looked down at the girl in front of him. Tears were streaming down her face and she was mumbling something underneath her cries.

A red glow started to form in Wanda's right hand and Natasha looked at her. They needed to wake her up before she got completely out of control. Natasha lightly touched their girls' arm and for a quarter of a second, she felt a confection spark between them.

She stumbled back in surprise as she felt the spark. How was that even possible? Natasha looked around and met Clint and Laura's confused looks. She touched the hand again carefully before closing her eyes.

"_Wanda, can you hear me?"_

"Eh Nat? What are you doing?" Natasha jumped in surprise back as Clint touched her. She looked at him annoyed before she explained.

"When we got captured Wanda discovered or gained, this new power of telepathic conversations." Natasha looked at him again. She could tell he was skeptic still.

"So, mindreading," He said with an almost angry voice. God, he hated the mindreading thing. Natasha shook her head.

"No. Like a serious conversation like this just inside our heads. It was our primary way of communicating when we were separated. Before. Before she- " Natasha's voice died out. She looked at the woman in front of her. She knew that Wanda's powers stopping to work wasn't a coincidence.

Laura looked at her questioning and Natasha could feel her eyes burn into her head. Natasha was usually really good at hiding her feeling, but Laura had always had this sixth sense reading her like an open book. Natasha ignored her eyes and said.

"POINT IS… I felt a connection and maybe I can get to her with telepathy." Natasha walked back to the bed and place her hand in Wanda's arm. She closed her eyes and slowly moved her hand down the arm. Natasha felt her body getting heavier as her hand got closer to the opensource in Wanda's hand. Slowly she heard faint voices around in her head.

"_Your friend can't help you anymore Wanda." _

Natasha felt herself holding Wanda's hand tightly as she heard the voice getting higher and clearer.

"_Now dear don't worry. This will only hurt for a second" _

A picture flashes before Natasha's eyes as she sees a syringe getting forced into an arm before a loud scream rings through her ears as a forcefield throws her backward.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who follows, favorites and reviews. TimeBlaze, I would totally have DM-ed you with a real thank you message, but that's turned off so instead, I'll say it here. Thank you so, so much. **

**This is a bit shorter than usual but considering the last one was a bit longer I think that's fine. This is really just a filter chapter. Some more exciting stuff will happen soon, I promise. **

**S-B**

* * *

Wanda gulped as the woman placed a hand under her head lifting it up. The two blue eyes looked at her and she smiled at the girl. Wanda tried to wiggle out of her strong grip but got stopped by the two leather straps teeing her down to the chair.

"_Wanda, can you hear me?"_

Wanda shot up her head. It sounded like Natasha. But how? "NATASHA!" Wanda felt a sharp pain across her face the other woman slapped her across her face.

"Your friend can't help you anymore Wanda." Wanda looked at her as she felt tears streaming down her face. Partly because she had nowhere to go, but also because that bitch of a woman just had slapped her.

"Now dear, don't worry. This will only hurt for a second"

Wanda felt a sharp pain rip through her body mixed with an extreme amount of power build up and blasting out of her.

Wanda shot up from the bed in a gasp. Her body was trembling, and she felt a strong pain in her chest. Her vision was blurry and out of focus. Where was she? She shook her head carefully and blinked a couple of times before her eyes fell on something or someone in the corner of the room. Clint was standing bent over with this back towards her. His body glued up to the wall like he was shielding off something. His back had cuts in a couple of different places, and it wasn't before she saw his cuts that she realized it was glass shattered everywhere in the room and hallway. He turned his head and he looked at her with two stormy white-blue eyes. Carefully he moved away and revealed Laura who had been pinned up against the wall. Wanda looked at the other woman, but Laura didn't look at her back. She had her eyes glued at something else. A soft groan broke the silence. Wanda followed the sound and her eye fell on another person lying on the floor close to where it formally was a glass wall but was now only a pile of glass.

"Hi" Natasha's voice was so soft and calm. She looked at Wanda with a smile, never letting her out of her gaze as she slowly tried to get up from the floor. Wanda looked at her paralyzed in shook. What just happened?

Before she got the opportunity to ask Steve came running down the hallway. He was forced to slow down as he got closer to the destroyed glass window. Wanda watched as he carefully stepped into the room slowly kicking away the biggest glass shards. "What happened?" He asked as she helped Natasha up from the floor.

"Believe me, I would _love_ to know that too" Natasha answered still staring at Wanda. Wanda watched as Natasha brushed off her clothes and Steve moving over to Clint and Laura to check up on them. Laura brushed Steve away when he tried to talk to her, instead of walking over to Natasha. She watched as Laura talked to Natasha with a low voice. She could tell they were talking about her by the way Natasha moved her eyebrows as Laura spoke, still not letting the younger woman out of her sight.

Steve broke the silence harking loudly before he said, "Maybe we should move to the living room considering that this room, well isn't much of a room anymore."

* * *

Wanda watched as the other four walked around in the room. Laura sat on one of the barstools in the kitchen whispering to Clint who standing by the stove making some food. Steve was walking around in circles writing intensely on his phone throwing a few glances at Wanda.

"What happened exactly?" Wanda asked Natasha carefully when the redhead walked up to her. She sat down beside her on the couch and let out a sigh. She handed Wanda one of the two glasses of water before she put down her own glass on the coffee table.

"I have a headache. Does anyone have anything to make my head not explode please?" Natasha announced ignoring Wanda's question.

"Next time, try to not throw me into a wall yeah?" Wanda knew Natasha only tried to lighten the mood, but she couldn't help but feel guilty as the woman beside her let out a small groan in pain. A box came flying towards the two in the crouch and even with her eyes closed, Natasha caught it with ease. She let out another loud sigh when she opened the box of Advil and fished two out of the box.

"Captain," She said nodding thankfully at Steve as she swallowed the two pills.

"Romanoff," He said back. Wanda watched as he moved towards them. He looked at her with a small nod before he sat down on a chair on the opposing side of the table. He put down his phone on the table and said. "Friday, could you show us what exactly happened in the infirmary?"

"_Of course, Steve"_

A hologram emerged from the phone. Through the blue lights, she watched as Clint and Laura moved from the kitchen and over to the rest of the group. A picture started to show up and Wanda watched the footage of the room. Her body was lying in the bed. She was obviously sleeping. Wanda's eyes fell on Natasha who was to the right of her bed. She was squatting down on the floor holding around herself while Steve had a hand on the spy's shoulder. Natasha looked like she sick or something. Almost like she was going to throw up. Wanda watched as the room started to glow in a red color.

"_What is that?" _Laura in the footage asked.

"_It's her power. She doesn't have control over them in her sleep I think." _Steve answered.

Wanda watched as the room got filled with red mist. It clearly came from her unconscious body. "Yeah, okay, Friday fast forward a bit please," Natasha said out loud. The video started to play fast forward and Wanda watched as Steve walked out of the room while Clint said something to Natasha. Natasha moved back and forth between her and Clint. The speed of the video made it hard for Wanda to process what exactly was happening.

"Okay that's good Friday" Natasha stopped the fast forward mode and the video went back to a normal speed.

"Would you look at that" Clint mumbled low. Wanda looked at Natasha confused but the older woman pointed at the screen. A red glow had started to form in Wanda's hand, and she watched as Natasha slowly moved towards the girl in the bed. She watched carefully as Natasha touched her arm and closed her eyes.

The red glow around her was definitely increasing and before she knew what was happening a loud scream filled the room and a red power force flew out of her throwing Natasha into the wall and shattering the glass. Wanda watched her own body flying up from her lying position shooting her eyes up.

Wanda looked down at the floor in discomfort. She felt Natasha shift in her seat beside her reached out to the hologram. She tapped on the video and a timeline showed up. Wanda watched as Natasha carefully backtracked the video. She clicked on a few more things before she pressed play again. The video started to play in slow motion. Again, Wanda watched Natasha reach out after her again. This time noticed how Natasha's hand was holding around hers.

She hadn't noticed it the first time, but Clint who originally stood beside Natasha had now leaped towards Laura who was standing a few feet away. As the blast shot out of the sleeping girl Clint flew into Laura shieling her completely from the powerful blast.

"Wow. Nice jump there Clint" Steve said, breaking the silence when Natasha stopped the video again. Clint responded with a burst of small laughter holding around his wife.

"So exactly what did we get from this video? That a power blast shattered the window? Like I don't get it?" Steve said asking the four others in the room.

"Like were you dreaming or something?" Steve kept going looking at her.

"Steve stop it," Natasha said angrily, glaring at him.

Wanda closed her eyes and leaned back into the couch. She felt tears stream down her face. Her body was shivering, and she let out a small hulk. "Wanda" Wanda felt Natasha's hand on her shoulder. Her voice had shifted from annoyed and angry too soft in seconds. It was nothing like her normal voice. The three others in the room exchanged a few looks. Steve especially looked rather uncomfortable grabbing a notebook from the coffee table before turning around scribbling something down.

Clint and Laura watched as the older woman gave Wanda a small hug before she whispered in her ear. Most of it was just nonsense. She told Wanda how much she cared about her and how strong she was, but she also talked about the weather and how nice it was outside. No clouds, just the moons, and the stars lighting up the sky. Natasha felt as the younger girls body started to settle down and they both drifted to sleep.

Natasha woke up by Laura and Clint walked into the room whisper yelling at each other. Laura had a concerned look in her face while Clint was more on the angry specter. A low sigh made her turn her head. Wanda was lying with her head in her lap. She looked so peaceful and calm. Natasha wiggled herself carefully out of couch careful not to wake up the girl. Laura looked at her before she nodded at the door signalizing to follow them.

"Okay, what is going on" Natasha hissed as she closed the door behind them. She looked between her friends throwing a glance at the watch at the wall. 7:54 am. So, she had slept through the night. That was something at least.

"We just got a phone call from our neighbor. Yesterday he asked if he could borrow a chainsaw. So, he went over to our house and apparently it's termites in our house." Clint looked at her rolling his eyes.

"We need to rent someone to clean it out. Apparently, some of the walls are really damaged and need to be rebuilt. It might take a couple of days or close to a week." Clint took a deep breath and looked at his best friend. Natasha smiled at him with a smirk and lifted an eyebrow.

"Wow, Barton. I didn't know your house was that old and tired. Almost like you." Natasha said playful pushing him out of her way.

"Natalia!" Laura snapped earning a sharp look from Natasha and a confused look from Clint.

"Hey, technically it's not my problem that you have a bedbug invasion in your home. But considering literally our entire staff is gone on vacation…. You can always just stay here for a couple of days. Including the kids" Natasha looked at the two and shook her head. To be honest, the last thing she wanted was three kids running around in the house, but she owed it to them.

Natasha was just about to leave the two and go to her room when Steve came out of his own room.

"Oh, good, you're awake Nat," Steve said with a smile.

"Not really sure if that's a good thing but okay..."

"Tony just called. This little prodigy, eh... Peter? Is coming over this summer for his semester break. Apparently, he is this new superhero. Spider-man or something. I don't really know. But the point is he is coming soon, and Stark wants us to train him with the rest of the team." Steve looked at her with a grin before hitting her twice in the back before he started jogging down the hall ready for his morning workout.

Jezz this was going to be a long couple of weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I cannot believe my document is actually more than 10000 words long atm. Like that's wild. It's only four chapters. And it's not like that's a bad thing, but usually, when my fanfics get some length, I get bored and just discontinue it, but I am loving this. Like I really am. **

**S-B**

* * *

Natasha walked out of her room with a towel wrapped on her head. She had just gotten out of the shower after a light workout. It had only been three days since she woke up back home. And even though she had been recommended to stay in bed rest for a few days it was nothing she wanted more than to work out. It seemed like after she came back home everyone had been even more eager to take care of her and it was driving her crazy. She knew they didn't mean any harm, but she needed to be alone.

The house had gotten a bit livelier the last couple of days. Rhodey, Sam and Bucky had been called to Stack industries after the rescue mission to help Toney with some work while letting the girls get some peace and quiet the first days. But had now all returned back home. All except Vision.

Tony, Pepper, and Happy were all coming with Peter Parker in a couple of hours. Around the same time Clint, Laura and the kids were also planning to come over. Natasha didn't quite get why they decided it was a good idea to have both Peter and the kids come over for the first time on the same day but oh well.

Natasha looked at the big clock on her wall. 9 am. Perfect time for breakfast. She walked down the corridor passing Steve's and Bucky's room on the way. Steve's door was open while the opposing door into Buck's room was closed, signalizing that Steve was out on his morning jog and Bucky had refused to join him.

The spy pushed the door to the kitchen open. The room was an open concept with a living room and kitchen in one with one big panorama window. The morning sun cast a yellow light in the room and Natasha couldn't help but smile. She loved this time of day. She walked over to the refrigerator opening the door. Carefully she looked around trying to figure out what to grab for breakfast. She could always make some eggs or something. She decided she would make an omelet. It was tasty, yet healthy, and most important really easy to make a lot of. She grabbed a big skillet and carefully cracked no more than 12 eggs into the pan. No wonder it was always a lack of food in this house.

"Friday could you write down eggs on the community shopping list?" Natasha said out loud.

"_Added now. Anything else?" _

Natasha answered back that nothing else was needed at the moment before getting back to her cooking. She cut up various veggies and threw them in the pan before adding some cheese on top. As she was cooking, she kept a close eye on something she had spotted in the reflection in the refrigerator door. Wanda was sitting in the couch with her back towards her. The girl was leaning over the back of the sofa looking out the window. Natasha had caught her turn around towards her but was positive she hadn't noticed that she was watching her. The girl had big bags under her eyes and didn't look too well. As much as Natasha wanted to go up to her and ask, she knew Wanda didn't want her to. Natasha was well aware that the younger woman preferred to ask for help rather than other asked her if she needed any.

While the eggs were cooking, she turned on the coffee maker and the kettle. While she preferred coffee in the morning both Steve and Wanda were team tea. She didn't really understand why considering it was really only bad tasting hot water.

"Smells delicious" Steve walked into the room. He smiled at her before pointing at her towel.

"Want me to get that for you. I'm going to the laundry room anyway." Steve offered. She nodded and threw the damp towel at him. As she turned around towards Steve, she looked at Wanda. She still hadn't moved.

Steve walked over to the counter and put two slices of bread in the toaster before he walked out of the room. Natasha watched as he walked out of the room before she grabbed a mug and poured in some hot water. She grabbed a box of earl grey tea out of the cabinet and took a teabag out of the box. She watched as the teabag plopped down in the water coloring it a dark shade of brown-green. She walked over the sofa and placed a hand on Wanda's shoulder. The girl turned around and Natasha's heart fell. The girl looked at her with tired eyes. She had dark bags under her eyes, and she looked exhausted. Natasha offered the cup of tea and Wanda took it from her. Natasha really wanted to say something but before she came that far a voice interrupted her.

"Would you look at that. A wild Natasha, still with wet hair. You know it's already 9 am right Romanoff? Aren't you supposed to be kicking ass at this time of day? " Tony walked into the room with a grin on his face, Pepper following close behind. Natasha walked away from the sofa rolling her eyes at Tony.

"To what do we owe the pleasure? Thought you guys were bringing the kid in a couple of hours not right now…" Natasha mumbled the last part. Of course, they came early, why wouldn't they.

"He'll be accompanied with Happy, don't worry. We actually wanted to check up on you guys." Pepper said with a smile giving the other woman a light hug. Natasha smiled before she looked at the girl on the sofa.

"How are you guys?" Pepper asked with a whisper guiding Natasha away from Tony.

"Not too great. She seems a bit distance." Natasha looked at Wanda with a sad look. Pepper only nodded. The kitchen door opened again and Bucky and Rhodey walked into the room closely followed by Steve and Sam.

"Well, the whole gang is all together again. Why don't we start eating then?" Sam sight with a playful voice. The others nodded in agreement. They started to set the table. Between the five guys, it went like a breeze as they threw plates and cups all over the place. Natasha hated when they did that but didn't bother trying to stop them.

"Wanda, are you going to eat with us?" Bucky said with a calm voice walking up to her. He looked at her with a small smile placing his metal arm on her shoulder.

"Hu? What?" the girl looked at the man confused. Bucky pointed at the kitchen table and Wanda shook her head.

"Oh, yeah., no…. No, thank you" Wanda said with a stiff smile. Bucky nodded at her before he walked to the rest of the group. Natasha watched from the distance. She looked at the other girl who made her way out of the room. She could see Wanda slightly losing her balance.

She was torn on what to do. She wanted to help her, but at the same time, she didn't want to be instructive, like she felt the boys were. She wanted to be better than that but at the same time…. l Natasha looked unsure at Steve who nodded at the door in approval. She nodded thank you before spy excused herself hurrying after the other girl. They had all seen how shaken Wanda looked.

Natasha hurried down the hallway trying to catch the girl. Damn, she had been moving a lot faster than what she originally thought. "Wanda." Natasha had just turned around the corner as she saw the girl stumble down the corridor. Wanda turned around towards Natasha and stumbled again. _Shit._ Natasha cursed as she saw the girl catch herself on the wall gripping a nearby doorframe. Wanda blinked while bringing her hand to her face before she fainted.

"WANDA!" Natasha screamed as she sprinted down the corridor and fell beside the unconscious girl. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Natasha cursed under her breath. She carefully took the girls in her arms lifting her up stumbling a bit. Wanda's room was way down the hall while Natasha's room was only a few doors down. It was no decision making here.

Natasha walked to her room before she placed Wanda carefully on her bed. "Hope you didn't hit your head too hard on that fall kid" Natasha mumbled before grabbing her phone from her nightstand.

"Steve!" Natasha walked around in her room trying to find her first aid kit. Where the fuck was that stupid thing when she needed it.

"_Nat?! Are you okay?!" _

Natasha realized that she had probably made the whole situation worse by calling Steve as she heard how tense and stresses Steve was as he answered her call. She felt bad for the man. She really did. He was always so caring over his team.

"Yeah sorry about that Steve, it's not that urgent. Didn't mean to scare you like that. But Steve, she fainted. I really think we underestimated this whole situation." Natasha's voice turned serious, but she tried not to sound too stressed out, for his sake. She looked at Wanda. She was extremely pale. Natasha listened to Steve mumbling something on the other end, probably explaining to the rest of the team what happened.

"_Do we know why she fainted?" _Natasha could tell Steve was trying to get his voice under control.

"I am not a hundred percent sure. I think it partly was because of a lack of sleep. I don't think she has slept at all since then… incident. But I also think she might have had a panic attack, maybe, or just a really bad headache. She looks really weak at the moment."

"_So, what are we going to do now?" _

"I don't think it's a lot to do right now, I'll take care of her for now. Just promise to call me when Clint and Peter arrive?" Natasha bit her lip as she walked over to the bed and looked at Wanda.

"_Nat that's in like two hours. She needs you. I know that you want to see the kids and meet Peter, but she needs you more than them." _

"Okay. Fine. But call me before dinner time or something if we haven't joined you by then, okay?" Natasha answered. She heard Steve talk to the others in the room discussing the idea before he promised he would do that. She thanked him before hanging up the phone.

Natasha was wondering what to in the meantime. She could always try to work. She walked over to her desk and wondered if she should turn on her laptop or not. The spy hadn't been answering her email in a couple of days, so her inbox was probably full of unseen messages. Natasha didn't get to open her laptop before she heard a sound from behind.

"Nat?" A low whisper came from the bed and Natasha turned around to see Wanda look at her.

"Oh, thank god" Natasha pushed herself away from the desk and walked over to the girl. Wanda moaned as she put her left hand on her forehead. Natasha slowly gripped the hand and moved it away from Wanda's face making sure the girl wouldn't hurt herself.

"Wanda, you fainted," Natasha said with a soft voice.

"Are you hurt? How do you feel?" Natasha asked the other girl looking into her eyes.

"My head hurts, and I think I landed on my injured arm," Wanda answered with a tired voice. Natasha nodded before she stood up walking towards her bathroom. With a concerned look in her eyes, Natasha grabbed a cloth and soaked it in cold water. She also grabbed a glass of cold water before she walked back to the bed. She kneeled down beside Wanda giving her the glass of water. While Wanda was sipping on the water Natasha messed around in the nightstand drawer finding some of what Wanda only assumed was Aspirin. She gave Wanda two pills signalizing her to take them. Wanda nodded slowly and took the pills from the older woman. Natasha watched as she swallowed the pills before took the glass away from her. Carefully pushing the girl back into the bed. Natasha could tell Wanda wanted to protest but Natasha held her down with a firm grip. She placed the cold cloth on Wanda's forehead earning a loud sigh in pleasure as the woman felt the headache melt away.

Natasha felt a grip around her arm and looked at Wanda who had grabbed her. "Stay with me?" Wanda whispered as Natasha tried to stand up. Natasha felt a lump in her throat and nodded. Wanda moved a bit to the side letting the other woman lay beside her in the big king-sized bed.

"Wanda?" Natasha whispered as she felt the girl curl up beside her. Wanda's chest was moving in a slow steady rhythm.

"Mhm?" Wanda hummed back finally feeling the pain slowly drift away.

"Have you been sleeping at all the last past days?" Natasha asked gently holding around the woman. She felt the girl shake her head slowly in her arms. She could tell the girl was almost asleep.

"I haven't dared" Wanda whispered back, and Natasha could tell the girl was starting to tense up again. She hushed at the girl again trying to calm her down before it got too bad.

"I've been so scared. Scared about if I lost control again." Wanda's voice was shaking a bit now. She looked at Natasha. Her eyes were filled with pain, and the older woman could tell she was holding a lot of guilt still.

"And I am scared something would happen to me. And they would hurt me, as they did back there." Natasha didn't need to ask who she meant. She knew exactly what the girl was talking about.

"Don't worry Wanda. I will never let anything happen to you. I promise."

* * *

**A/N: I was so ready to introduce Peter, but before I knew it this chapter passed 2k words and I just had to round it off. Oh well, it will for sure happen in the next chapter. **

**S-B…. again. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so I have no idea how kids work just a warning. Like how is a 2-year-old is supposed to act? Idk. Nate is like 1,5, Lila 6 and Copper 9 I feel. In this fanfic at least. Again, I don't get kids sooo. **

**Again, thanks for the love guys. And, Guest, you sure you don't want to make an account so I can thank you?**

**PS right now I'm updating a few of the chapters as well. Minor changes but still just thought i would let you guys know. **

**S-B**

* * *

Wanda woke up feeling someone lying beside her holding around her. She opened her eyes slowly only to be met by a sleeping face. Natasha was sleeping peacefully beside her. Wanda noticed how carefully Natasha had wrapped herself around her without putting too much pressure on her injured arm. Wanda smiled at her. Natasha was just so caring. What did she do to deserve to get a friend like her?

Wanda slowly tried to slip out of bed without disturbing the sleeping woman beside her. She wimped low as she felt her arm protested in pain. Her head still felt kinda groggy. Whatever Natasha had given her before she fell asleep was strong. Her head was heavy, and she felt she was struggling to keep her thoughts together. It was kinda nice though. It meant she didn't have all those awful memories and anxious thoughts flying around and she could just focus on herself for a second. Come to think of it she hadn't really been dreaming either, at least not as she could remember. That was odd…

Wanda hadn't even gotten out of bed before she felt movement beside her.

"Well, that was a nice nap," Natasha said stretching her arms over her head as she woke up looking at the younger girl with a warm smile.

"Sorry, Natasha. I really didn't mean to wake you up." Wanda blurred out.

"Don't worry Wanda, I am a light sleeper. Kinda have to be considering I was raised as an assassin." Natasha said with a soft reassuring look.

"How do you feel?" Natasha asked her as she started to move around in the room. Wanda watched as the woman opened her closet finding a t-shirt instead of the hoodie she already had on. Natasha was looking at Wanda in the mirror patiently waiting for an answer.

"Um… Okay, I think. Kinda groggy not gonna lie." Wanda said before standing up throwing a fast glance in the mirror herself. Her hair was a mess, but she looked a bit more rested without those extreme bags under her eyes.

"Yeah, I gave you some seriously powerful drugs. I only really use them as a replacement for an IV and morphine, or under my worst cramps and migraines, but even then, I only take one." Natasha said turning around looking at Wanda with a serious look.

"And still you gave me two?"

"I thought you would need both. Doesn't really seem like you are complaining." Natasha answered with a small smile winking at her.

"Yeah, you're right. I did really need them. They even gave me a dreamless sleep, and I don't think I've ever had that." Wanda answered.

"Do you seriously get cramps bad enough to drug yourself with that?" Wanda said thoughtfully.

"I've been shoot through my body twice, once in the shoulder and one through my stomach and my cramps are still worse than that. They usually come with a migraine though, so it's not just cramps alone. Sometimes only migraines or cramps but rarely… so yeah… I have fainted because of it." Natasha said slightly rolling her eyes.

"Jesus how do you survive that. I can't imagine being in so much pain every month." Wanda said looking at the older woman.

"Yeah, I don't really get how they decided that serializing me was okay but still letting me live with cramps. Just proves how bad they were doesn't it" Wanda looked at Natasha. The woman had a calm voice and seemed really unfaced by the whole situation. If it was Wanda who was in that kind of situation, she would never have coped with it that well. It only proves how extremely strong Natasha really was.

Wanda's thoughts got interrupted by Natasha's voice. "Stand still for a sec," Natasha said walking up to the girl. She looked at Wanda's arm carefully moving it around her before pressing down on her shoulder. Wanda wimped under her touched and felt a sharp pain in her arm trying to get out of Natasha's incredibly strong grip. Wanda got pushed down on the bed again and Natasha grabbed a nearby chair. She ordered Wanda to take off her hoodie. Wanda watched as Natasha unwrapped her bandaged arm. Wanda turned her head away from the long and infected cut in her arm.

"Jesus. This is a serious injury. Who decided not to stitch this up? Like this is bazaar." Natasha mumbled more to herself than to Wanda. She moved over to her desk where she had spotted the missing first-aid kit. Wanda watched as Natasha opened it and opened a box with alcohol antiseptic wipes. She had a concerned look on her face. Wanda didn't know too much about battle injuries yet so, she had no idea how bad or not bad this was.

Wanda wimped when Natasha slowly started to rinse the long cut. She worked slow and careful making sure she cleaned the whole cut. The wipe turned yellow by the infection it cleaned off the skin. Slowly it started to reveal the wound. The cut was long and looked kinda deep if you asked Wanda. Natasha moved her nose and Wanda could see she was unsure what to do with it.

"Remind me to look at it tomorrow and I might stitch it if it doesn't get better. Finding it hard to believe they didn't stitch you right away, but you might not need it now." Natasha said thoughtfully. She covered the cut in gauze pads before wrapping a large sterile gauze bandage around the cut before, yet another crêpe rolled bandage over the whole thing from her hand to elbow.

"Do you need any more bandages?" Wanda said with a sarcastic tone rolling her eyes at the wrapped arm.

"Hey calm down feisty. Not only did I actually take care of that actually really nasty cut of yours, but I actually did a really great job. Now shut up and put this on." Natasha threw an arm sling at the other woman before walking to the other side of the room.

Wanda looked at the sling before putting it on letting her arm rest. Natasha really did know how to treat an injury, didn't she. Natasha was standing on the other side of the room reading something on her phone. She looked a bit concerned in the start but ended up smiling at her phone.

"Come on Wanda. It's dinner and our guest want to see us."

Wanda walked behind Natasha into the kitchen and she felt beyond awkward behind the spy. Natasha was jumped by two kids the second she stepped into the room. Wanda watched as the two kids bounded around her excited, yelling "AUNT NAT" close to a billion times. Wanda sneaked past them and before she knew it a boy stood in front of her. He looked at her with two brown happy, kind eyes.

"Hi?" Wanda said slowly. He took her hand and shook it happily

"Hi, my name is Peter Parker. Or Spider-Man. But you can call me Peter." He smiled at her cheerfully. Where does he get all of this energy?

"Right you're Tony's prodigy, right? My name is Wanda" She said smiling back.

"Oh would not call me a prodigy, like I…I doesn't even… I mean I… I'm just the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man… Like I… I am nothing compared to you… not that I have met or seen you before… but you're probably amazing since you are an Avenger and…." The boy blurred out looking at her with two big puppy eyes.

"Yeah… right" Wanda said slowly cutting the rambling boy off. She looked around the room desperate to get out of this beyond awkward situation.

"Okay kids I get it, I missed you too." Natasha laughed as one of the kids jumped around her. Wanda had never seen them before, but she was guessing they were Clint's two kids, Lila and Cooper.

"Go back to your parents so Wanda and I can grab some food and we'll move over to the sofa okay?" Natasha said pushing the two kids on their way. Wanda hurried after Natasha. Natasha helped her pick out some food and took the two plates with her over to the couches in the living room. Wanda felt kinda stupid as she walked after Natasha. It was not like she couldn't hold her own plate. She still had one hand partly functioning.

Wanda and Natasha ended up sharing a couch with Laura her youngest child Nathaniel. Wanda was happy she ended up between the two of them. She didn't really know Laura very well yet, but she had talked to her a few times because of Fury. And every time Laura was able to make her feel more comfortable than most people. She knew Laura never would never ask or make her unconformable about the last couple of days.

Wanda watched as Peter stood up to introduce himself to Natasha. He looked a lot more intimidated by her than Wanda. He straightened his back and put out his hand.

"Hi my name is-"

"Parker. Peter Parker" Natasha cut him off standing up from the sofa. She looked at him dead in the eye, and even with the huge height difference, it was clear that Natasha was the one controlling the situation. She had the "Agent Romanoff" look in her eyes. That was what the Avengers called it at least. It was where she wiped all emotions and was used when she was working on a mission. Wanda could tell she was only teasing but couldn't help to feel bad for the guy.

"Um. Yeah. You're Natasha Romanoff, right?" He stuttered looking at Tony for help who only shifted in his seat not planning to help the boy any time soon.

"Actually no. My name is Natalia Romanova." Natasha continued to look at him with that stone-cold look. Only Wanda and Laura noticed her slightly smiling when Peter looked at her in disbelief.

"Umm. I'm so sorry… I... um… Tony said that..." Peter was stumbling over his words looking at Tony who only was laughing at the poor boy.

"Oh, come on Nat, stop that" Laura cut them off looking at Natasha with a playful yet seriously look making Natasha smile.

"Yeah sorry, kid I'm just teasing." Natasha hit him softly on his shoulder before sitting down again with a mischievous look in her eyes. The two kids ran up to her before they started to ramble about how fun that was and how stupid Peter looked.

"I am so confused what just happened? Is her name Natasha or Natalia" Peter said to Steve who laughed at the boy.

"Don't worry about it, kid. Her name is Natasha Romanoff. Romanoff is short for Romanova and _Romanoff_ is only teasing… Most of the time. But yeah try not to make her mad if you want to continue living" Steve said smiling at the boy. Peter still looked confused at the man nodding slowly.

As the dinner went one Wanda got more and more comfortable. Laura talked with her most of the evening and she was happy Laura was there. The two women talked about the kids a lot. And Wanda felt more and more confident around the other woman. Nathaniel who was not even two years old had fallen asleep pretty early and Clint had already put him to bed, so it was only Lila and Cooper left.

"So. What are your superpowers?" Lila was bouncing around Peter excited. She looked at him with big eyes. Wanda watched as Peter looked at Stark for help. But it was Steve who stepped in.

"Why don't we go around the room and _everyone_ can present them self and their strengths?" Steve said smiling to the kid with a nod of approval. Wanda looked at Peter who was obviously thinking about what to say about himself.

"Ehh. Yeah okay. Sounds good. I wanted to know your guy's powers as well. I mean I know them but like yeah… *Hark* I am Spider-man. Got some sort of spider-like abilities. You know swinging from buildings and stuff. And I have increased physical abilities like strength and speed. And yeah I got this web thing." Peter said before shooting out a web trapping Rhodey's hand to his plate. Wanda heard Pepper and Bucky laughing to her right. Peter looked around in the room and Wanda nodded to him with a smile.

"COOL," Both Cooper and Lila said in awe as they poked the web on Rhodey's hand. They looked really amused by the whole thing while Rhodey was definitely not.

As they went through the room introducing them self, Wanda found herself learning a lot of things she didn't know about the Avengers herself. Which made sense since she was one of the newest members and had sort of always been an outcast. Especially when she went missing for half a year.

"So exactly why are you called Black widow?" Peter asked looking at Natasha in awe. Natasha had originally just told him that she was a former spy for S.H.I.E.L.D before they fell and ended her presentation there, but the group raved about her more than anything. Praising her and talking about her as the God she really was. Wanda thought it was kinda sad how Natasha never gave herself any of the credit. Yeah, she was self-assured for sure, but Wanda knew she thought of herself more as a monster rather than a hero.

"Ehh" Natasha looked at Clint with a worried look. Wanda knew why. Natasha had gotten the name form the Red Room. The Black Widow program, where she was the only survivor. Natasha never talked about the red room. All Wanda knew about Natasha's past she had heard from the other Avengers.

"She got the name because she is as deadly as the real thing," Steve said smiling warmly at her.

"She is also as small as the real thing so," Tony said pouring a drink to himself with a chuckle earning a dead glare from Natasha and a small laugh from Sam.

"If you weren't the boy's mentor you would have been dead by now," Natasha mumbled looking at Tony with fire in her eyes. Tony laughed at the woman while Peter looked more terrified than anything.

"Wanda, you're the last one. Impress us" Clint said trying to ease the tension between Natasha and Tony. Wanda looked at Clint with a scared look.

"Eh, I don't know. I have some magical powers that can levitate stuff?" Wanda said looking at Natasha for help. She didn't know what to say.

"Telepathy too. She got some mad powers. She can levitate things, she can fly, blast stuff and use it as a shield. It's really cool. She is really our strongest Avengers to date" Steve said proudly. Wanda was sure he only said it to make her feel better, but she was thankful.

"Wanda is super cool. Did you know my brother is named after her brother!?" Lila said jumping around Peter excited panting at baby Nate.

"Isn't his name Nathaniel? No offense, but that sounds more like Natasha." Peter said looking at Clint with a careful look and Wanda heard Bucky chuckle in the background.

"His name is Nathaniel Pietro," Clint said throwing a look at Wanda. Wanda didn't look back at him. She knew why they had called him Pietro and really, she was honored, but it still stung when she thought about her dead brother.

"Yeah Silver was something" She just said with a small smile purposely choosing not to say his real name.

"Silver?" Natasha said looking at Wanda with a confused look. Natasha had never heard Wanda refer to her brother as Silver. When she thought about it she hadn't really heard Wanda talk about him at all. Wanda felt the woman resting her hand on her arm squeezing it carefully to see if she was okay. Wanda just nodded shortly to the other woman.

"Yeah, he called himself QuickSilver" Wanda huffed slightly annoyed. She didn't want to seem rude, but she didn't like where this conversation was going.

"So, what is your superhero name then?" Peter asked with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"I don't have any" Wanda said slowly looking at the boy.

"WHAT!" Wanda jumped in her seat when Lila burst out. She looked at the small kid who looked at her with big eyes.

"You don't have a superhero name! You got to have one!" Lila looked at her mother and father for approval and all Laura could do was a nod.

"Yeah. Everyone else has one. You can't be an Avenger without one! Show us some cool power stuff and we can make one up right now!" Copper said exited. Wanda could see Peter nodding, agreeing to the plan.

"Yeah, I don't think so. Wanda is injured and she is not allowed to do any of that sort." Steve stepped in looking at Wanda with a strict look and Wanda just nodded.

"Let's not ruin all their fun," Tony said. He fiddled with his phone and a hologram appeared in front of them showing various clips of Wanda flying around fighting with the Avengers. "Wooooow" Wanda turned her head to see Cooper, Lila and Peter eyes glued to the video.

"Look at her fly!" Lila said excitedly. "You're so cool!" she said as the video ended.

"I think she looked almost like she had magic powers. Right mommy?" Cooper said still in awe.

"It really does," Laura said with a soft smile looking at Wanda with that kind motherlike smile.

"She is a witch!" Laila bust out shocking everyone with the outburst.

"Yeah!" Peter said agreeing with the kid nodding. "So, something with Witch then. Like storm witch? You know since her powers looked like a storm " He tried looking around in the room.

"Nah. Feel like Thor wouldn't agree with that one" Tony said sipping on his drink.

"Red Witch"

"Power Witch"

"Sparkle Witch"

"Magic Witch"

Peter, Cooper, and Lila were bouncing ideas back and forth and Wanda just looked at them. What was happening?

"What about Scarlet?" Everyone stopped and looked at Natasha who for the first time in 15 minutes said something.

"Eh, what?" Clint said to his best friend with a confused look.

"Scarlet. As in the color." Natasha tried to explain but still only getting confused looks.

"Scarlet. Scarlet Witch".


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Nothing interesting to say, so let's just got right too the point. **

**S-B**

* * *

Natasha walked into the kitchen the next morning feeling relaxed as ever. It was only 6 in the morning, but Natasha had always been a morning person. She was surprised to see the coffee maker already on. She was usually the first one to wake up. Natasha looked around and saw Laura sitting in a chair with Nathaniel on her lap feeding him some pees.

"Guessing he woke you up?" Natasha said with a small smile pointing at the kid who was laughing at his "aunt". The woman only nodded at her looking at her with tired eyes. Natasha sat down in front of him and took the spoon and plate away from Laura and started to feed Nathaniel herself. She didn't need to ask Laura, she already knew she trusted her enough.

Nate finished his food and yawned when Natasha put down the plate. Natasha looked at Laura who was looking at the wall with tired eyes.

"I can put him back into bed if you want. I am pretty light on my feet, so I won't wake up Clint either." Natasha offered, smiling warmly at the mother. Natasha knew that Laura wanted to protest, but she didn't let her as she just picked up Nate and walked out of the room with him.

Natasha was pretty familiar with kids by now. She had known Laura and Clint long before they got Cooper and she had been there from the very beginning raising the kids with them. Nate was born just after the fight against Ultron and that was one and a half year ago. Natasha had missed a lot of bonding time with Nathaniel when she got kidnapped so she was happy Laura trusted her enough to take care of the boy.

She rocked him carefully as she walked down to Clint and Laura's room. Light as a feather she walked into the room and put Nate down in his crib. She walked over to the baby call that was connected to Laura's phone making sure it was on. Nate had already fallen asleep and Natasha couldn't help but smile at the small boy. She tucked him in before giving him a kiss on his forehead. She might not be able to get pregnant herself, but she was very lucky to have, Nathaniel, Lila, and Copper.

Natasha walked into the kitchen again giving a thumbs up to Laura who was still sitting in the sofa. Laura smiled back at Natasha who had started to pour coffee into two mugs before mixing in some milk. She knew how Laura liked it.

"So, he just fell asleep, just like that?" Laura said taking the cup from Natasha before following the other woman out to the terrace.

"Yup, just like that" Natasha said with a small wink. Natasha and Laura continued to drink their coffee outside watching the sunrise. They didn't need to talk when they were together. It was never that awkward silence between the two of them. They just had that close bond and were way past that always needing to small talk vibe.

Laura looked at Natasha. She had lost quite a bit of weight in the past 6 months. Not that Natasha had any weight to lose in the first place. 2It hurt knowing Natasha had been suffering so much the last months. Natasha was a very private person, but Laura had never had a problem reading her. She could tell Natasha was still very affected by everything. It had taken her years to shake off her panic attack and flashbacks from the red room. Not that many knew about them. But whenever Natasha has visited them, Laura was able to help Natasha take of that strong, stone-cold Black Widow mask.

After the Avengers came home, they had all dropped the talking about what happened. Steve had tried to get them to but neither Wanda nor Natasha had shown any sign of wanting to talk about it. Nobody knew what had happened, but Laura knew it wasn't any good.

"Natalia?" Laura started carefully looking at the other woman. Natasha hummed back with her eyes closed taking in the warmth from the sun. She saw the woman smile as she heard her real name. Laura looked at her remembering back to when she had started to use Natalia instead of Natasha.

When Natasha had introduced herself as Natasha Romanoff years ago Laura had already guessed that it wasn't her real name. She did ask Clint about it, but he only brushed her off telling it wasn't his story to tell. So, she had to ask the spy herself. At first, Natasha had looked at Laura rather angry for even asking that, but after some explanation, Natasha had told her name really was Natalia Romanova. The way Natasha explained it was that she had felt her name was more connected to her past than her real, present self. Only in the Red Room, they had used Natalia. Clint had given her the nickname Natasha Romanoff pretty early on. The name was obviously inspired by her real name but still quite different. The reason Clint had landed on Natasha was, so she still felt like herself, but never had to hear her real name if she didn't want too.

Laura had never thought that was necessary. Giving up her own name and all that. First of all, she had never seen Natasha as a bad person, even if she doubted herself sometimes. She didn't believe one should just give up her name just because of the past. But secondly, she also liked the name Natalia a lot. She thought it suited her.

At first, it had seemed that Natasha was mad at her for using her real name, but Laura saw in her eyes that she never really got angry. It was just an adjustment. Still, Laura never used Natalia when they were with anyone else than only the two of them. But using Natalia was sort of their thing now. Representing the trust and bond between the two.

Laura looked at the woman beside her. Laura could tell Natasha had tried to keep as calm as possible yesterday. Being around the kids and all that. But she had seen how Natasha had tensed up when one of the kids had screamed and how her eyes were always searching around in the room almost like she was looking for someone. It bothered her that Natasha was so tens but only keeping it to herself. Laura took a deep breath. She needed to break the ice.

"You really don't have to answer, but… I saw Wanda sit in the big window in the hall earlier today and she looked really tired and… well. Natalia, what happened to you?" Laura looked at the woman who looked back at her with sad eyes. Laura could see the regret and pain in Natasha's eyes, and she could already tell Natasha was blaming herself for everything that happened.

"It was my fault. I couldn't protect us. They attacked and before I knew what was happening, we were thrown into these big cells." Natasha started looking at Laura with sad teary eyes. Laura moved her chair closer to Natasha's taking her hands squeezing them.

"They threatened me to try to get me to talk, but then this woman came and looked at me. It was like she knew everything about us. Our weaknesses. Our strength. It was like she knew more about me than I do myself. She even used my real name referring to me as Natalia. She had this team. These men who were always with her. Doing everything she told them too. She never seemed to try to fight us, always letting them do the dirty work." Laura watched as Natasha talked with a low voice trying to avoid the woman in front of her.

"So… so she ordered them to torture me. To drag the information out with force and pain. But it wasn't like normal torture. Not with tasers or, weapons or anything. They… They used Wanda. They experimented on her in front of me, before they dragged her out of the room. They made her scream and all I could do was to listen to her day and night screaming for help. Then when she got back, she got thrown into her cell and I would watch her twitch in pain. They hurt Wanda to get me to talk. Their way of torturing me was torturing Wanda in front of my face" Natasha chocked on her last words as she started to cry. Laura's heart broke as she saw the girl break. She had only heard Natasha cry once and that was a long, long time ago.

"Honey, I am so sorry. I don't know what to say" Laura said pulling Natasha into a hug. The woman sobbed quietly. Holding around Laura. Laura was devastated. She knew something bad had happened, but she had no idea it was like this. Natasha was right when she had the capturer had known her too well.

Loyalty has always been one of Natasha's absolute strongest ethical values and strengths. She would do anything to protect the one she loved. If Natasha would ever come across a situation where it was either her life or a friend's life, she would jump off the cliff without a blink of an eye. Natasha would NEVER leave anyone behind, and she would take any bullet, pain or form of torture for a friend. But Natasha was also raised as the world's best assassin. She was raised and brainwashed to kill. She was taught to never say anything. Laura knew that Natasha had been tortured countless of times to talk and never been broken, both before and after she joined SHIELD. Every time coming back successful without slipping or breaking. Never saying anything and frankly never seemed to affect either. But now…

It was scary to know that somebody was able to figure out two of Natasha's strongest traits and was able to put them against each other. This person wasn't just trying to make them weak. They were trying to destroy them from the inside.

Laura and Natasha got interrupted when they hear a light knock on the glass window. The both turned around towards the door and saw Clint and Peter standing in the door looking at them.

"Bad timing?" Clint said with a soft smile. Laura threw a fast look at the watch. It was already 7:30.

"No," Natasha said shaking her head fast before standing up and walked past them into the living room again. Laura looked at the other woman before picking up the two cups and walked after her. Natasha had already left the living room by the time Laura had gotten inside. Not that she minded. She knew Natasha needed time.

"So, Pete, I thought teens like you liked to sleep in a bit. It's Saturday after all" Laura said softly. Not even her two kids had woken up, yet which was surprising. It was probably because their auntie and her friends were "so cool!" and spending the evening with her is just "amazing".

"Well, I asked Mr. Stark about it yesterday. And he told me that Romanoff and Rogers both are morning persons and because they are training me, I thought…" Peter drifted off looking at her like he had done something wrong.

"Don't worry kid. They are, but the rest of the team aren't." Clint placed a hand on his shoulder looking at him with a smile.

"They usually go for a run or something in the morning, but your training doesn't start before 9 am weekdays and 11 am weekends. Just get some food in you before training k? Natasha and Steve usually start on the breakfast themselves when they are done working out, and we try to eat together at the weekends or the day off. Considering this is the first day of training for everyone, Nat and Steve are probably not doing anything crazy anyways" Clint explained to the boy as he started to work around in the kitchen. Peter looked at him with thoughtful eyes. Laura could tell it was a lot for the boy to take in.

"Don't worry Peter. They are all really nice people. Just try to follow along and I am sure you get it." Laura said with a reassuring smile. The boy nodded to her still looking a bit worried.

"You know you don't have to call them Romanoff and Rogers all the time, right?" Laura said as she walked over to the fridge and offered Peter to sit down on one of the barstools.

"What else am I supposed to call them. Feel like everyone calls everyone their surname…" Peter said taking the glass of water from Laura with a thankful smile.

"Oh, we do that too. But mostly we just do what seems most _natural"_ Clint said looking at Peter with a smirk.

"Nothing feels natural here" Peter mumbled looking down at the floor.

"Well just think about it as a normal conversation with friends. _Hawkeye _here is just being annoying" Laura said bumping into his husband with a playful look. Laura was about to make a sandwich when she heard two excited voices behind her. Cooper and Lila were running into the kitchen with Steve dragged behind them.

"Mom! Steve just said we could watch their training today and even teach us some moves" Cooper said excited jumping around his mother. Clint looked at Steve slightly annoyed while Laura laughed. She had a feeling Steve had only said that to get them to stop them from asking him.

"That's so nice. Seems like you have an exciting day in front of you. Why don't you both get dressed before training? I am sure dad will help you." Laura said winking at her husband who only nodded. Cooper nodded before running out of the room. Lila, on the other hand, looked at her mother for a second before she asked.

"Where is auntie Nat?" The girl looked at her with big eyes. Laura looked back at the kid unsure what to answer. She didn't want to accidentally send Lila at Natasha's room if she didn't want company. It was pretty clear by the way Natasha had left the room when Clint and Peter had joined them that she needed to be alone.

"Where do you think kiddo?" Laila jumped a little when she felt two hands around her waist before Natasha pick her up from the ground. Natasha laughed at Lila who tried to wiggle out of her grip playfully throwing punches at Natasha.

Laura watched as Natasha let one of the punches connect with her stomach, clearly on purpose. Natasha gasped pretending to be hurt as she fell to the floor landing softly on her back with Lila on top of her. Lila laughed well aware that Natasha only was acting. She jumped off her aunt and gave her a fast hug before she told Natasha she was getting dressed before running out of the room.

Laura watched the cute interaction between the two of them. It looked so sweet and so real. Still, she saw Natasha's smile disappear the second Lila turned her back towards her aunt. Natasha picked herself up from the floor and walked over to the toaster. It was impossible to tell that Natasha had been crying just a few minutes ago, but Laura could tell something was up. Natasha met eyes with the mother and Laura mouthed "are you okay?" at her. The woman just looked at her before turning around again. So, no then.

The rest of the morning was pretty normal. Natasha and Steve were both caught up on some work. She was looking at some holographic blueprints Pepper had given her while Steve was scribbling something down in his notebook. Sam was entertaining the kids with Clint while Peter was helping Laura with Nate who had woken up from his morning nap.

Peter was a natural with kids and was at the moment watching over Nate who was running around in the kitchen. Fun fact, his webs was perfect for catching the kids in case one of them tripped and fell. What really caught Laura's attention was Bucky and Wanda. They were sitting by one of the tables close to the panorama window. Bucky seemed to be comforting Wanda who looked pretty upset by something. He talked in a low voice that only Wanda could hear.

Laura knew that she wasn't the only one who had noticed. She watched Natasha throwing glances at them every five seconds. At first, it had looked like Natasha had wanted to kill the boy just because he had walked up to Wanda. But because Wanda seemed to be fine Natasha had calmed down.

"Okay everybody its almost 11. Why don't you guys get ready? No need to suit up today. We're going to work on our combat skills. Sparing for close combat. Get ready and then meet us down at the training ground in 10 minutes." Steve said and the other nodded at him.

"Clint are you okay with joining our session today, so we are an even number? Nat, I am guessing you and Wanda as sitting this one out. Or at least not go full out." Natasha nodded. As much as she wanted to spar, she knew she shouldn't be training that much.

"Yeah I can just yell at you guys from the sideline instead," Natasha said with a small smile.

"Pluss I need to take a closer look at Wanda's arm, so we'll meet you there!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/B: I take what I said about the kids' age back. Lila is officially 7 and a half and Cooper is almost 12! **

**S-B**

* * *

Laura watched the Avengers train with the kids. Cooper and Lila were talking in each other's mouth commenting on everything and everyone. Nate had fallen asleep in his stroller only a couple minutes in. Not that Laura was complaining.

At the moment Clint was working with Rhodey on some kicks at the other side of the gym. Sam and Steve were sparing, and the kids were jumping around cheering them on. In one of the corners, Peter and Bucky were talking. Laura didn't know too much about close combat, but she could tell Peter was struggling quite a bit. Still, Laura thought it was a good call from Steve to let Bucky work with him. Laura knew that Natasha originally was the one that was going to train with him, but because she was taking care of Wanda, Bucky was the chosen one.

Natasha had once told her that the way Bucky's fighting style was very unique and hard to counter if you don't know what you are doing. She had described him as scary calm and collected.

Natasha had told her that before he had escaped HYDRA, and he still was a brainwashed he had fought both her, Steve and Sam. She had explained that he was mostly keeping his distance, preferring to use guns over close combat. He had a lot more control over the situation with a gun. However, when he did fight hand to hand, he was very controlled in his movements and only trying to punch and kick when he was almost 100 percent certain he would land it. He used a knife to keep the opponent away from coming to close as well as an extended arm. Using a knife also meant he never had to charge a hit as much to hurt his opponent. Natasha described him as extremely deadly and was very thankful she never had to fight him again.

Laura watched Peter and Bucky lightly sparing when Natasha and Wanda walked up beside her. Steve and Sam stopped sparing and Steve ordered Sam over to Rhodey and Clint. The man walked over to the three women and pointed at Wanda's arm.

"So, what did you do to her?" Steve said with a small chuckle. Natasha only huffed by the comment. Wanda's arm was neatly wrapped up in a bandage but not in a sling anymore. Instead, she had a shoulder brace on.

"I sewed the wound because someone was dumb enough not to do it." Natasha looked at Steve with serious eyes and nodded at the door. Laura and Wanda watched as the two walked away and started discussing. They didn't even bother to close the door as they stood in the hallway partly yelling at each other. Laura could tell Natasha was upset by something, but she had no idea what.

"Are you okay Wanda?" Laura said with a soft voice. The other girl seemed a bit distant, but she nodded and smiled at the woman. Laura smiled back. She could tell it was a genuine smile. Laura was happy the younger girls seemed to be in a better mood. Even if her mentor wasn't.

Natasha walked back to the two of them with Steve close behind. He looked upset, but Laura didn't bother to ask. It wasn't any of her business anyway.

"You guys ready for some training?" Steve said to the two kids who were standing a few feet away. They both nodded excited back, and Steve looked at Laura. She nodded approvingly. The kids had learned a few moves from Natasha previously and she was sure the kids would love to learn from the real Captain America. She was just not looking forward to having to try to keep it to them self and not go about it when they went back to school in a few months.

Natasha was going to take over from Bucky and work with Peter for a while. She walked over to Peter and Buck and because they had nothing better to do, Laura and Wanda decided to follow her to watch. Laura trusted Steve with the kids, and she knew Clint would keep an eye on them anyway.

"How is it going, guys?" Natasha said while she was braiding her red hair away from her face. Peter looked at the Natasha with an upset look in his face.

"I don't know. It's hard. I am more of swinging from the ceiling kind of guy. I don't know how to do this fighting thing. Not that Bucky is a bad teacher, but yeah." Peter said looking at his teacher who only nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, I was the same way," Wanda said with a soft voice. "I also preferred to keep my distance and avoid combat. With these powers, I felt like I never had to need to learn any close combat." Laura watched as a red light started to dance around Wand's left hand. She was guessing that Natasha had told her she was allowed to use her powers as long as she wasn't using her right hand too much.

"But Natasha convinced me. I can't always rely on my powers. I need to be able to defend myself without them." Wanda smiled at the boy and he nodded slowly.

"James is an excellent teacher, and so is Nat. You should really listen to them. They know what they are talking about." Wanda added pointing at the two adults in front of her. Wait, James. Who is James? Laura looked at Natasha who only slightly moved her eyebrow when she heard Wanda say, James. Mentally writing a note to ask Natasha about that later Laura decided to ignore it for now.

"Yeah okay," Peter answered looking a lot calmer than he did before. He looked at Natasha and nodded letting her lead him over to one of the mats on the floor. Laura watched as Natasha showed him how to block and counter any hits. He seemed like a fast learner easily stooping Natasha's punches.

Besides them, Wanda and Bucky were lightly sparing. Bucky was throwing a few punches and letting Wanda try to dodge them. Laura could tell he was never close enough to hit her, but Wanda seemed happy to be training again. The girl was even using her powers to block him a few times.

The fight between Bucky and Wanda had a nice flow to it, while Natasha and Peter were a lot tenser. Or Peter was at least. While Natasha was very patient with him, it seemed like he got frustrated when he didn't get the move right. Natasha had only shown him a few easy block and kicks. And of course, how to hit and punch in the most efficient way. It was nothing complicated, but the boy was clearly not in his element.

Natasha was giving him comments down the road as they kept on going. It reminded Laura about when she used to be when she taught Lila. But Lila was only 7 and a half and Peter was almost 18.

As the training went on Peter got more and more frustrated. By the end of the session, Peter and Natasha were full on fighting. It was Natasha's idea to try to get this frustration out. Natasha clearly dominating the fight. While Peter was fast and agile it was nothing compared to Natasha. She didn't seem to be trying to hit him, only blocking his hits letting him burn out his steam and anger. It was probably a good thing that she laid low considering she could probably have killed him within a few seconds.

She was gliding along the floor dodging everything with ease. The rest of the gym had stopped their training to watch the two on the floor. Peter tried to punch with his right hand only resulting in Natasha step to the left making him stumble a bit.

"Come on Peter use both of your arms, you got a left one too," Natasha said blocking a hit without looking faced at all. Peter nodded at her before he tried again this time giving it his all. He got a lot closer to her this time. She only nodded in approval. Laura could tell Natasha was very relaxed with the situation. Peter was already getting tired while Natasha hadn't even broken a sweat.

Natasha had her eyes glued to the target watching his every step. She was blocking him off even before he tried to go after her, and it was making Peter angry. The only sound in the room was Peters panting and the sound it made when Natasha blocked yet another punch.

"Steve, STOP!" Wanda's voice cut through the silences as Steve whispered something in her ear and pulled her into a hug from behind. It was nothing but pure happiness in Wanda's voice, but it was enough to make Natasha turn her entire attention towards the other woman. Watched as his opponent turned away from him. His first and probably last opportunity to maybe land a hit Peter kicked after her throwing spy off. Her big green eyes shot up and by pure reaction punching after the boy. The boy stumbled back in surprise letting out a small groan as the punch connected with his shoulder. Thankfully not hitting with full force.

Laura couldn't tell what it was but for a split second, she saw something in Natasha's eyes. Before she knew what was happening Natasha swept Peter of the floor by hooking his foot making him fall to the ground. Natasha looked at him before she stepped away.

"Natasha!" Steve said making her shake her head in surprise. Peter picked himself up from the ground looking around. He looked fine thankfully.

"I'm fine Captain Rogers." He started as he brushed off some dust moving his left shoulder a bit.

"Yeah, I don't… yeah. NATASHA!" Steve didn't seem to care at all about Peter. He knew he was fine. It was Natasha he cared about. Natasha only looked at him and Peter before she walked away. Laura watched as Clint tried to grab her shoulder to stop her from leaving but she shook him off.

"Nat." Clint started. He looked at the others in the room confused and started to jog after her. Laura's thoughts got interrupted by Lila walking up to her poking her. She looked at her mother before she asked about what happened. As much as Laura wanted to answer she didn't even know.

The rest of the team watched as Clint jogged out of the room disappearing down the hallway. They exchanged a few looks before Steve told them today's training was over and go hit the shower.

Laura walked with the kids back to their room. Nathaniel had been sleeping most of the day and it was almost 4 pm already. Usually, she wouldn't let the two-year-old sleep much during daytime but considering the boy had kept both her and Clint up most of the night she was only with it. The kids talked excitedly about that Steve had taught them. While Laura could tell Lila was still confused about what happened to Natasha, the girl didn't seem to be too worried.

As the kids were changing Laura went back to her own room across the hall with Nate to clean him up as well. Laura looked down at her phone. Clint had sent her a text 10 minutes ago.

"_Nat won't talk to me. Steve ordered pizza and I think Pepper is coming over." _

Laura was just about to reply when Clint opened the door to the room. Laura smiled to him handing over the boy who was desperately trying to get over to his dad. Clint continued cleaning up the boy as Laura looked at herself in the mirror brushing her hair carefully.

"Penny for your thoughts" Laura walked up behind to her husband and kissed him on his neck before she looked at him. He shrugged as he helped Nate into his clean onesie. Laura could tell Clint was having a hard time processing everything. She walked out in the hallway spotting Sam with Steve. She waved them over.

"Could you guys please take the kids into the living room for me. I want to talk to Clint. Alone." Laura asked looking at the men in front of her. Steve looked at her and nodded while Sam walked into the kids' room getting greeted by a squeal from Lila. Laura mothed thank you to Sam as Lila jumped on his back and Cooper already ranting about some training stuff.

Laura smiled to herself as she watched all five waking to the common room. She was happy the team liked the kids as much as they did consider they all looked up to them so much. Laura's smile faded when she turned back into her room. Clint was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Laura said sitting down beside him. Clint looked into her eyes, and Laura could tell he was stressed about the whole situation.

"It's just that Nat seems so different. After she came home, I mean." Laura watched as her husband shifted and looked around in the room. She didn't want to push him, so she just waited to continue on his own.

"She seems so distressed. Like something is bothering her." Clint looked at her and Laura nodded slowly.

"It's bad, isn't it? Nat seems really shaken." Laura smiled softly at Clint. Those were the exact same words she had used when Natasha came home after Wanda had messed with her head. Clint knew Laura knew more about the situation and it made her happy that he seemed to be okay with it. He only needed to know that his best friend was okay. And if that meant that his girlfriend knew more than him, he was fine with it.

"Ultron has these allies, these kids" Laura stated earning a small laugh from Clint as he wrapped himself around her. Laura smiled warmly at him and let him kiss her. She smiled into the kiss before she pulled back. Her eyes turned serious and she looked at him.

"She didn't tell me what exactly what was bothering her, but she told me what happened when they were captured. They used Wanda against her. Like a torturing device, hurting her to get Natasha to talk." Laura felt Clint tense up beside her as she explained what Natasha had told her.

"She feels a lot of guilt. She didn't tell me, but I think she felt like she failed Wanda."

"Which is why she was reacting that way when Wanda told Steve to stop." Clint finished looking at Laura who nodded back.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay because its ages since I updated, I'm just going to slice this chapter in half and post the first half first. Personal life has forced me to hold back, but hopefully, I'll get back soon enough. **

**Also hi new followers and people who favorite. Guest(s). Thanks for reviews. It really does mean a lot!**

**S-B**

Natasha was sitting on her bed scanning through some work when she heard a soft knock on the door. Part of her wanted to just ignore the knock, but instead, she told the person to come in. The door opened slowly, and Laura peeked her head in. The other woman looked at Natasha for a second before stepping into the room. Natasha was actively trying to not look at her, still looking down in the file she was holding.

"Natalia. Pizza is here." Natasha just hummed back still ignoring Laura. She felt rude doing so, but she didn't want to talk to the others at the moment. She owed them, or at least Peter an apology, and she knew she had to do it at some point, but at the moment she just wanted to ignore it all.

"And Wanda asked for you." Natasha lifted her head and Laura smiled at her. Laura had a feeling that the mention of Wanda would get Natasha out of the room. Natasha put the file on her desk and turned around towards Laura. The other woman was lost in her thoughts and didn't move before Natasha asked her if she was planning on standing in her room for the rest of the night.

Natasha could fell Laura looking at her as they walked to the living room. She knew Laura wouldn't push, but she also knew Laura was worried about her. Natasha was already feeling guilty, but knowing Laura was so worried was just heartbreaking. Throughout the years Laura had become so much more than just a friend.

From day one Laura had opened her home for Natasha. The Barton house was like a home for Natasha, and she spent more time there than anywhere else. Lately, Natasha had felt Clint drifting away from her. And she didn't blame him. He got his family and this amazing wife. But it made her feel misplaced. That's when Laura had helped her and reassured her that she was always welcome in her home. And if Clint wasn't there to help when she needed him, at least Laura was there.

Natasha would tell Laura everything. They could talk for hours and Natasha loved her for it. She was always caring for her, which was not easy considering the spy came home, cut open with new injuries all the time.

Natasha stopped in the hallway and looked through the glass door into the common room. Everyone was already there. Including Peter. She turned around looking at Laura and opened her mouth to say something when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned around again to see Wanda look at her with a warm smile.

She let Wanda lead her into the room and for a second, she let her guard down just listening to Wanda talk. The girl talked about what happened and she was sorry that she hadn't talked to her more. It was a lot of apologizing, but Natasha didn't really listen to her. She was just happy Wanda was okay and well at the moment.

"Natasha, are you listening to me at all?" Natasha took the plate from Wanda and shook her head.

"No." Natasha wasn't even going to try to hide it. Wanda made a grimace at her laughing it off. Wanda walked with her over to one of the tables. Bucky and Steve were talking together both smiling at Natasha. Natasha was wondering if she should sit down with them or go over to Clint. She let her eyes wander over the room when she spotted Pepper with Peter and Laura.

Natasha decided that this was her one chance. "Pepper!" Natasha said with a happy voice giving her a fast hug. The other woman looked at her with kind eyes. Pepper was one of her very few friends outside of the Avengers.

"I saw you yesterday, Natasha." She said with a small laughter

"I know, but with everything happening that day I felt like I didn't actually see you," Natasha said before taking a bite of her pizza slice. Peter was sitting on a chair besides Laura playing with his food. He looked at her for a second before he looked away again.

"Peter, I…" Natasha started trying to get him to look at her. Natasha noticed how the room had gone quiet. Even the kids were quiet. Everyone was looking at her. Which was fine. Everyone deserved an explanation, not just Peter.

"It's fine Ms. Romanoff. Seriously. I probably deserved to-"

"Peter just let me talk!" Natasha didn't mean to snap, but she did.

"Natalia!" Laura said with a sharp tone making everyone in the room jump except Natasha and Pepper. Pepper looked at the smaller woman with a small smile. The boys had already told her their side of the story. And while she didn't think they were lying; she just didn't find the story very "Natasha like". She wanted to know her side of the story.

"Natasha, what happened?" Natasha looked at Pepper dead in the eye. Most people would probably have left right there and then. Her look was stone cold, deadly as could be. She could tell Peter was already getting tense behind her, but Pepper wasn't giving in. She knew Natasha was only a trick to try to get herself out of the very uncomfortable situating.

"Sorry," Natasha said turning back to Peter.

"You didn't deserve it. And I should probably have been able to stop myself, but I…" she trailed off. She could feel everyone staring at her. If Laura and Pepper weren't standing beside her ready to stop her if she tried to move, she would have stormed out of the room again.

"It doesn't matter why it happened, but I am sorry it did. And it definitely won't happen again." Natasha said with a small smile. Peter nodded at her approvingly. He had already forgiven her. It wasn't like she had hurt him or anything. Natasha watched as both Pepper and Laura calmed down moved away from her letting her pass if she wanted to.

"You know, it would make it a whole lot easier if you just told us what was going on," Steve said walking towards her.

"You would have liked what wouldn't you, Rogers," Natasha said lifting an eyebrow at him before she kept eating the now cold pizza.

"Natasha. I don't think this is something you should keep from us! We are a team"

"You really want to do this, Steve. Pushing me this way. In front of everyone. The kids and Peter. You really want to pressure me that much. Because all this will result to is me going full Black Widow, and I don't think we want that." Natasha looked at him again. Challenging him to keep going.

"I just think it's unfair. We can tell something is wrong. Why don't you let us help?"

"If you want to help why don't you keep it to yourself and shut up"

"Natasha" Steve begged. Almost pleaded.

"Leave it,"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: yeah sorry. I've been really stressed lately so this fanfic has sorta been put on hold. But I'm working on it. This is a girl focused chapter, but not so much on Wanda in this one. This chapter kind of important when it comes to explaining Natasha's relationship with everyone as well as her way of acting in the future. You'll understand what I mean later on. **

**Also changed the characters from Steve to Pepper, because honestly I don't think Steve will be that present and I love Pepper and want to include her more. **

**As always thank you for all the love. **

**S-B**

* * *

"Leave it"

Pepper looked between the two of them as Natasha keep challenging the super soldier. Pepper might not have the same kind of partnership with Natasha as the rest of the team, but like everyone else she had noticed something was off. In fact, her non-work relationship with Natasha was probably what was making her look at it differently than the rest. She, like Laura, had less professional friendship with the spy. And it was clear something more bothering the girl. Something bigger.

Natasha was a person with a lot of personas. Her life and personality are based on what the spy defined as lies and nonexistent characters. She looked at herself as someone she couldn't identify. Pepper didn't agree. While she agreed that Natasha was a person with a tendency to change persona based on what she was doing, she wasn't without a personality. But what Pepper saw as her actual personality and real character traits wasn't what the Avengers saw.

Pepper's first meeting with Natasha was when she was Tony's assistant. But back then she wasn't Natasha Romanoff, she was Natalie Rushman. Still, Pepper saw a lot of Natasha's real personality in "Natalie". Natalie was in a lot of ways very different from the public Natasha. Natalie had originality been created to get close to Tony. She needed to be professional, but she was also _working with Tony__. _A man who acted like a spoiled teenager brat most of the time. So, she had been playful, and serious, but also very personal to get closer to her goal. The way Natasha acted around Pepper then was almost identical to how their relationship was now.

When it had come to light that Natalie wasn't real Pepper and Natasha had gone from a close work relationship to something very tense, very fast. Pepper had lost trust in someone who once was her assistant and her right hand. Still, she saw Natasha maybe more than she wanted. She was always around because of SHIELD. Eventually, Pepper had forgiven her. But even though Pepper chose to forgive her, Natasha became a lot colder towards the other woman. Professional, strict, serious Agent Romanoff.

To Pepper, it almost felt like a betrayal the way she was acting. It was like she didn't even give Pepper a chance when in reality Pepper was the one who should be the one to be mad at the other one. Pepper tried to convince Natasha to go out with her ever so often, so whenever they were together, they tried to keep whatever they were doing far away from work. As time went on Pepper could see Natasha slowly letting "Natasha" taking over from "Agent Romanoff". A far less serious Natasha came to life around Pepper, and it couldn't make her happier.

In the time Natasha and Pepper didn't talk Pepper had missed having her around. She cherished every moment with Natasha. Natasha was a person Pepper trusted with her life. She was in many ways the only real girl friend she had, and Natasha had time after time showed her appreciation towards Pepper. Now Pepper was noticing a change in her.

While Natasha and Pepper never had been the type of friends who talked about their feelings all the time, Natasha hadn't shown any problem talking about it with Pepper. Sure, she wasn't ranting about every small detail in her life, but she _always_ answered truthfully when Pepper asked.

The way Natasha had looked at her when she entered the room was almost with guilt. Pepper was sure Laura had noticed it too. Pepper didn't know Laura very well. She had only met her a couple of times, but judging by the way Natasha talked about her and Pepper's own first impression the woman was nothing but kind. Pepper knew Natasha and Laura had a close sister in law kind of relationship and Laura seemed just as concerned as Pepper felt inside.

Natasha looked like she was ready to leave and go back to her own room. Pepper threw her phone in her bag ready to go after her if she decided to leave. She wanted to talk to the other woman. Alone.

Their actions got put on hold as Friday interrupted the dinner party.

"_Ms. Potts, Stark is calling."_

"Alright. Why aren't you calling me on my phone?" Pepper answered fishing her phone up from her bag if he decided to call just her instead.

"_He wanted to talk to all of you"_

"Put him on" She sighed as a blue hologram popped up in the middle of the living room. Tony was looking down on his own phone. He was on a "business trip". Or that was at least what he had told her. Still, Pepper knew that wasn't exactly what he was doing. She was pretty sure it was just an excuse to try out some new things on his suit. Mark 43 or something. She was just happy he decided to do it in an open area and not in their home.

"Aha, would you look at that Pep. Visiting the avenges in the new HQ. seems like you visit them more than you visit me in my own workshop." Pepper opened her mouth to protest but Tony lifted a hand stopping her in her tracks.

"Seems like everybody is here. Kapnip and his agent and mini agents." Tony said with a dry tone in his voice, referring to Clint and his family.

"Capsicle, metal arm, wannabe iron man, Scarlet whatchamacallit." Pepper heard Rhodey sigh and could see Wanda look awkward on the floor. Pepper rolled her eyes mentally making a note to try to talk to Tony about his nicknames.

"So, how are we doing totally spies?" Tony turned his body towards Natasha, and Pepper already felt bad for her. She knew Tony had no plans on holding back now.

"What do you want, Tony" Natasha's voice was cold. Pepper could tell she was worked up already and Tony was not making it better. Tony looked at Natasha before he looked around in the room. He nodded at Peter who was sitting just a few feet's away from Pepper.

"How is the training going?" Peter was about to answer when Tony cut him off.

"Actually, I don't care. I know Steve is doing a great job. And that's why I wanted to talk to you, Natasha." Tony looked at the spy with a smug smile.

"And not only me but for me and Nick. But mostly me. You are doing _nothing__ for_ the team right now. In fact, you are kinda useless because we don't need you at HQ." Natasha looked at the man in disbelief, shocked by what she was hearing.

"I mean you are a world class spy. And you are here doing nothing. Clint is, of course, this dumb family guy, so who cares about him. You, on the other hand, have no reason to stay. So, Nick and I. But mostly I, want you back in the field. Now. So that's exactly what is happening. A mission to your home country actually. Information is already sent to you. Mission starting _now_" Tony smiled at Natasha before looking back on his phone uninterested in everyone's response.

"WHAT! NO!" Pepper was the first one to say something. He could not be serious, could he? She just came back from literally been kidnapped for the last 6 months for god's sake.

"Actually yes." A new voice came into the discussion and a Nick Fury's head popped up in the corner of the hologram.

"Director, she is injured still, you guys have to have somebody else. What about Maria Hill?" It was Steve's turn to say something now. He threw a worried look at the girl's directions.

"Yes, she is an excellent agent as well, so are you, Rogers. But we need a very specific skillset. And Natasha got what we need." The director answered calmly.

"And what if we don't allow her?" This time it was Clint. His voice was firm and with a hint of anger in it.

"I don't care. It's not up to you."

"So why did you call all of us then." Clint's voice was shaking in anger now. He was not okay with this in the slightest.

"Because it's something all of you should be aware off" Nick started.

"I understand that this might seem extreme, but we are in dire need of Romanoff. And we know she will deliver. This is a very important mission. It needs to go perfect. And Romanoff is the definition of perfect."

"Rumors has it that somebody escaped Wakanda with a lot, and I mean a lot of Vibranium. We didn't know it was that much left. But after King T'Chaka death recently a lot has happened. We just need somebody to look into this. Of course, with a team but we need him down. T'Challa wants him alive, but we don't care." Tony explained. He still looked down on his phone still kinda uninterested.

"Natasha?" Pepper turned around looking at the spy. Natasha had her same emotionless look in her eyes. But Pepper could swear she saw some distress in her eyes for a second.

"No, I get it." The director looked at her with a strict look, demanding a more precise answer.

I'll do it I mean." Natasha said short. The woman looked down at her phone, probably scanning through whatever Tony and Nick had sent her before nodding at them.

"Thank you for the mission." The spy said before leaving the room with her head down.

* * *

**A/N: Again, a short chapter to just keep going. It is currently 2 am, but I wanted to publish something as soon as possible. ****Again, thank you for everyone who is reading. If any of you have any requests or anything you would like to read in this fanfic, PLEASE PM me! **

**S-B again.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter is a Pepper and Natasha chapter once again. I love them together and believe they would have a pretty close friendship. **

**S-B**

* * *

Even without Natasha Pepper found that all the Avengers eventually fell back into a sorta normal routine. While everyone was pretty shocked about the new mission nobody could really stop her. Natasha hadn't talked to anyone before she left so nobody knew what she was thinking about it all. All they could do was hope it all turned out alright.

It had been four weeks since Natasha left, and Pepper found herself spending all her spear time at the Avengers headquarters. The others seemed to have gone back into their old workflow. Training most of the day before trying to spend their evenings together in the common rooms. Steve and Bucky were both working with Avengers newest addition, and Peter really seemed to get better every day. Sadly, what Pepper also had noticed as a result of their training was that Wanda seemed to be a lot more distance.

Wanda was the one that appeared to be most affected by Natasha's spontaneous mission, not counting Clint. The first day after Natasha, left the girl had been walking back and forth in the hallways most of the night before Steve caught her.

Pepper knew that the young girl had spent a lot of time with Natasha after they both came home, but with her mentor gone, she seemed to step back from the rest of the group. Pepper didn't really blame her though. None of them knew what had happened back where they were held prisoner, but they knew it was nothing good. Thankfully it seemed like Laura had been able to connect a bit with the younger girl while she was in New York. The Barton's only stayed three more days after Natasha left, but in those days, Laura seemed to be able to calm the girl.

Pepper was sitting in one of the smaller common rooms reading a book while Steve and Sam were watching a baseball game on the TV. She could be home doing the exact same thing, but she just really wanted the company. Besides, Tony was working on some important stuff himself and preferred to use the Avengers workshop because "it has more fun toys here" so spending the evenings at the HQ meant they at least could drive home together. Right now, he was somewhere in London to get some new…. Things… but Pepper didn't mind being with the Avengers without Tony. They were her friends too after all.

Pepper turned around when she heard the door open. Rhodey and Bucky both walked in balancing two trays in their hands. "Want some tea, Pepper?" Bucky asked politely giving her a mug. Pepper nodded giving the man a warm smile as he poured her some water.

"You haven't seen Wanda, have you?" Bucky said with a low calm voice before settling down in the couch besides Steve. The two men both stopped talking and turned around looking at Pepper to see hear what she had to say. Pepper let out a small slight before shaking her head.

"I met her in the elevator. She seemed tired but didn't say much. I tried to get her to come to the living room with me, but she didn't want to. She just told me she was going to sit on the roof for a while. It seems like that's where she spends most of her time?" Pepper said thoughtful sipping her tea slowly.

"Oh, okay," Bucky said slowly nodding before turning his head towards the TV. None of them said anything, but they were all thinking the same. Natasha better come home for both them and Wanda's sake.

* * *

Natasha walked into the foyer at 2 am in the morning. It had been a little over a month since she left for her mission and she was really happy she was back. The mission had been harder than expected. No one expected it to be so physical as it got in the end. Not even Fury expected it to go as it did. She had definitely felt the side effects on being out for 6 months. She was both out of shape and really unprepared.

As she walked toward the lift, she felt how tired her body really was. Her head felt like it was going to fall off any second. When she was out in the field she never really felt tired, but whenever she got back her head and body always shut down the second it entered home.

Natasha pressed the button to her floor carelessly in the elevator while jawing widely. "Friday. Please unlock the door to my room, and please dim the lights."

"_Of course, Natasha. Anything else?"_

Natasha yawned again as she dragged herself into her room. For once she really wished her room wasn't this big, slowly moving across the room. She should probably take a proper look at her injuries but all she really wanted was to go to bed.

"Yeah, please lock my door and don't let _anyone_ enter in the next 12 hours or so." A low moan escaped her mouth as she slowly tried to take off her leather jacket that she had thrown on before the building she had been in had exploded. The blood from the wound seemed to have hardened and was ripping the cut on her shoulder open when she tried to get it off.

"_Room locked"_

"Thank you, Friday. Are any of the Avengers awake?" Natasha threw her now destroys jacket carelessly away somewhere behind her before flopping down on her bed not even bother taking off her suit.

"_No, everyone seems to be asleep."_

Even Wanda? Natasha thought. That was good. She hoped the girl had a somewhat good night sleep.

"_Which also reminds me. Pepper was here and she told me she wants you to text her when you get back home. Do you want me to send her a message now?"_

Natasha was only half listening to the AI but nodded slowly as if Friday could actually see her. "Yeah sure, but don't wake her up if she is sleeping."

* * *

Pepper was sitting in her car staring out into the black night. She didn't know why but for some reason she had a feeling something was wrong. The time was just past 2 am in the morning. She had left the Avengers facility almost an hour ago but had ended up just sitting in her car just 10 minutes away from the building. Usually, she didn't stay as long as she had today. She preferred to leave pretty early in the evening so she could get a full 6 and a half hours of sleep every night.

The woman jumped in her seat when her phone lit up. Weird, it didn't make a sound or vibrated. How? Pepper lifted up her phone and looked on the screen. A text message lit up the screen.

"_Natasha came back 15 minutes ago. Currently awake still – F" _

Natasha was back?! Also, did Friday just text her? And signed it as "F"? Okay, that's just weird Pepper thought. Not that she was to complain, she was happy the AI had done as she had asked and warned her when Natasha was back. Pepper didn't even hesitate as she turned her car around driving down the road in full speed.

Pepper didn't even bother to park the car in the garage as she pulled up in front of the Avengers headquarters. The building was completely dark as she entered, but she didn't care. All she cared about was seeing Natasha. She knew Natasha couldn't, but she really wished Natasha had contacted her during the mission. She had been beyond worried thought the mission. It had seemed like a very dangerous mission, especially since it was so spontaneous as it was. She had also been extremely mad at Tony for even sending her on it in the first place. She could not believe he or Fury thought it was okay to send her on a mission just days after she came home from literally being kidnapped and held hostile for 6 months.

Pepper was walking on autopilot as she paced down the hall. She knew exactly where Natasha's room was.

"_Natasha locked the door not wanting any visitors before tomorrow, Ms. Potts"_

Friday's well-known voice spoke out even before Pepper tried the handle on the door. The strawberry-blond let out a sigh before saying. "Is Natasha awake? Because if she is can you please ask her to let me in?" Pepper stood outside patiently waiting for a reply. Considering the AI hadn't answered her yet she was assuming Natasha was awake. She was really hoping she let her in.

Pepper heard a click and the door slightly opened indicating that Pepper was welcome. Pepper didn't even get to step into the room before she exclaimed. "Oh my god, NATASHA?!"

Pepper dropped her bag in shock and covered her mouth as her eyes fell on Natasha's body. The woman was lying in the big bed with her eyes closed but a small smile had formed in the corner of her mouth. The smaller woman had a big cut over her eye and her left shoulder was covered in dark red blood. Her suit was ripped in multiple places and covered in dirt.

Pepper turned around closing and locking the door behind her before racing over to Natasha. Slowly, but firmly Pepper dragged Natasha up in a sitting position to get a closer look on her.

"Friday turn on the lights right now!" Pepper watched as Natasha squinted when the light turned on and Pepper looked at her with two very worried eyes.

"Pepper, what are you doing here?" Natasha asked calmly as Pepper started to examine the cut above her right eye. The other woman just shook her head before answering.

"I got your text and just wanted to check up on you. But Natasha you are hurt! What are you doing here, you should be at the hospital or something!" Pepper looked at the other woman with a concerned look as she was holding around the other woman's shoulder to get a closer at the wound. Natasha looked completely beaten up and somehow worse than after the boys had rescued her and Wanda.

"I'm fine. It's not like it is life-threatening. I'll look at it in the morning." Natasha said with what Pepper considered as a too calm voice. This woman was insane.

"This is not _fine_. Nat. Please" Pepper moved Natasha's hair from her face and looked at her again letting go of her shoulder.

"Pepper, it's okay. I'm just tired." Pepper watched the other woman as she tried to go back to bed, but the small grimace she made when her shoulder hit the pillow didn't go unnoticed.

"Natasha, I get that you are tired, but look at you. If you aren't going to do anything about this, then please let me do it." Pepper pleaded. Natasha only looked at her, but since she didn't stop her Pepper started to move around in the room. She found Natasha's first aid kit and opened it on the bed looking inside it. Most of the bandages seemed to be used. Pepper let out a sigh before walking over to her bag she threw way carelessly earlier. She only got a small emergency kit in her own bag, but between the two she should have most of what she needed.

Natasha was still laying in the bed now with her eyes closed. While Pepper knew she wouldn't admit it, she was sure the injuries were bothering the agent. Pepper felt her heart sink as Natasha let out a loud sigh.

"Natasha please help me take off your suit so I can look at you closer. You can lay down on your side just help me undress you first." Pepper looked at the woman as she slowly unzipped her suit. The other woman was moving slowly, and Pepper wasn't sure if it was a side effect of exhaustion or the injuries. Pepper helped the smaller woman out of her suit until she was just lying in just her underwear. Since Natasha didn't seem to mind being in just her underwear Pepper decided not to address it either.

Pepper now realized it was _a lot _worse than she originally thought. Most of Natasha's body was covered with blood from cuts and scrapes.

Pepper let the redhead fall back into the bed resting on her right side. Most of the cuts were minor and just needed a cleaning, but Pepper's eyes fell on Natasha's right ankle. It was swollen and blue. Natasha let out a small whimper as Pepper put some pressure around her ankle.

"Natasha…" Pepper's voice drifted off as she looked at the woman in the bed. Her eyes were closed but she seemed relaxed. Pepper grabbed a scarf from her bag and wrapped it carefully around the ankle. Natasha let out yet another sigh as Pepper put on the ice pack.

"It usually doesn't end like… this…I'm just out of shape" Natasha said with a low voice. Pepper nodded slowly before starting to clean out the cuts on the other woman's body.

"Pepper I would have looked at it in the morning. It really isn't that bad" Natasha said as Pepper started to clean the cut over her eye.

"Natasha!" Pepper said with a firm voice.

The two of them continued to be silent as Pepper worked. Pepper was surprised that Natasha was even letting her do it. Maybe it was because she didn't have the energy to protest. Not going to lie, Pepper felt like it was getting worse whatever _this _was.

"I don't know what more I can do." Pepper said after 10 minutes of silence. The agent's shoulder was now neatly wrapped up in a bandage and the cuts were all cleaned and covered with bandages if needed. The woman just huffed before saying.

"It's fine. It's a lot more than I would have done so."

Pepper looked at her with a serious look. "I really don't see how that was supposed to be comforting."

Natasha let out a small laugh before closing her eyes again. Pepper swore she saw the usually stone-cold woman frowned as if she was in pain.

"Natasha," Pepper said softly kneeling down in front of the other woman.

"Pepper you have already done so much…" Natasha tried as Pepper let her hand slide over her forehead.

"Does it really hurt that much." Natasha only nodded with a small whimper and Pepper could honestly not believe this woman just admitted she was in pain. Pepper had never heard her admit anything that could even hint to any weaknesses or pain.

"Period started yesterday and…" Natasha let out another moan making Pepper's heart ache.

"Do you have anything you usually take or do you need some Aspirin or something?" Pepper said before standing up walking around in the room.

"I have a box of pain-" Natasha let out a loud cry as another wave of cramps hit making her twist in pain.

"Drawer *groan* nightstand" Natasha forced out as she cried out again. Pepper had no idea cramps could be so bad. Sure, she had experienced some bad cramps before, but this was _The_ Black Widow. The deadliest spy in the world. Pepper only nodded before hurrying around on the other side of the bed taking out the box and running into the bathroom to get some water.

Pepper helped the other woman in a sitting position as she drank the water swallowing the pill in one swift motion. Pepper sat down on the bed behind her slowly playing with Natasha's hair as the woman jet again twisted as a wave hit her. Pepper felt the woman tens up struggling to keep herself together.

Slowly Pepper guided the woman to lie down on her lap and just minutes after both of them were sound asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know people want Wanda and Nat but I kinda need to finish this cute Natasha/Pepper moment. But Pepper and Wanda moments will also become a thing so yeah, girl power fanfic, I guess. What I am trying to say is. I'm just doing what I enjoy and feel is right. That's all. **

**As I keep writing this and read through it I'm realizing this is the kind of chapter people either will like or hate. But you know what. I like it. **

**S-B**

* * *

Pepper woke up when she felt a swift motion besides her and turned around just to see Natasha rush out of bed. Pepper wasn't sure what was happening, all she knew was that Natasha was now out of the bed slamming the door to the bathroom close behind her. Pepper threw a look at the clock on the wall. It was only 5 am meaning they had only slept two hours or so. Pepper looked at the bed where Natasha previously had been sleeping. Like she suspected it was a few blood marks from Natasha's shoulder. She had felt the woman twist and turn a lot in the bed probably rubbing and irritating the wound.

Pepper walked slowly towards the bathroom door when she heard a loud cry from the bathroom.

"Natasha, are you okay?" Pepper called leaning close to the door trying to hear what was happening on the other side of the door. Pepper heard as the woman let out yet another distorted cry. Clearly, it was no decision making here. "Nat, I'm coming in!"

Pepper didn't give her a chance to respond as she opened the door carefully. Natasha was lying over the toilet looking like she just had been punched in the stomach. Her body was shaking uncontrollably and her face had lost all colour. It almost looked like she was crying, except it was no tears.

"Natasha," Pepper said with a calm voice as she sat down beside the woman. Natasha only looked at her with tired face probably to exhausted respond. Pepper looked at her studying the other face. Her skin was pale and she looked more ill than injured. She had still some dirt on her from her previous mission.

Her eyes moved from the cut above her eye before it fell on her shoulder again. The bandage was soaked in blood and needed some serious attention. Without a word Pepper left the room to get the first aid kit again. Being with Tony she was pretty familiar with injuries by now. Still, it was something different watching the world's deadliest person lying over a toilet shaking in pain.

When Pepper walked back into the bathroom Natasha was throwing up in the toilet shaking intensely struggling to support herself. Felling helpless in the situation Pepper just sank down behind her supporting the other woman making sure she wouldn't fall. The woman slowly started moving her hair away from her face as she was trying to comfort the other woman.

"Because of the pain or something else?" Pepper whispered as the woman started to calm down again leaning back on Pepper letting her hug around her.

"Pain" Natasha whispered back followed by a low cry. Pepper hugged around her feeling the smaller woman trying to take some deep breath. Pepper got that Natasha didn't want to have this conversation now, but she needed to know. She felt Natasha starting to move in her arms and let go of her slowly before she looked at her and asked.

"Does this happen every month?" The other woman didn't seem to want to answer right away so instead of pushing her more Pepper started to slowly unwrap Natasha's shoulder while waiting for Natasha to answer. The woman was now leaning up against the opposing wall from the toilet with her eyes closed. She shook her head slowly indicating a no.

"What about last month? You seemed fine then?" Pepper continued trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Fine. No pain" Natasha mumbled back.

"Does anyone know?"

"No"

"You haven't told anyone?!"

"Wanda knows it can be bad. Gave her some of my the painkillers after the incident. Haven't seen how bad yet. Laura and Clint know. Laura has seen, not Clint." Natasha's sentence was short and clear.

"This is really bad Natasha" Pepper mumbled more to herself than anyone. As she finished up wrapping the shoulder for the second time she started to wonder what Natasha usually did when it did get so bad. Of course, she wouldn't usually be in the same situation as this, considering she was also injured in multiple places right now. But still.

"So, when it does get so bad as this, you do what exactly?" Pepper asked slowly taking a looking at the other woman in front of her.

"Tell Friday to close off my room and sleep," Natasha answered with a tired voice. Pepper wanted to protest and tell Natasha that was no way of handling it. But she knew it wouldn't make any difference. Or at least not now.

Changing the subject Pepper decided to try to get her off the floor.

"Can you stand?" Pepper asked. She got that Natasha was tired, but Pepper really didn't want her sleeping on the bathroom tiles. Natasha opened up her eyes and two green eyes locked with hers and Pepper noticed how Natasha's usual fiery eyes were now switched out with two tired and almost scared once.

Instead of answering the question the spy just started to slowly pick herself up from the floor. Pepper was right beside her as support, slowly helping her up on her feet before slipping Natasha's right arm over her left shoulder and neck. Pepper let out a small groan as she felt Natasha's whole bodyweight fall on her left side.

Slowly they started to move over to the bed. Natasha was limping heavily making Pepper struggle to keep her up straight. Pepper had completely forgotten her injured ankle and it seemed like she had underestimated it earlier.

Pepper and Natasha eventually made it to the bed again. Pepper watched as Natasha swallowed yet another pill and fell back into the bed. Pepper was unsure what to do with herself but didn't get much time to wonder before Natasha waved her over to the bed.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep again?" Natasha whispered. Pepper was surprised the girl even wanted her in the room. Again, Pepper wasn't used to Natasha ever wanting help. Maybe this had something to do with what happened when she was captured with Wanda. But if it was it made Pepper really worried.

The CEO walked over to the bed and laid down beside Natasha. Natasha looked at her and Pepper couldn't help but smile a little. It's been a crazy three hours, but Pepper was happy the spy at least trusted her.

Pepper woke up two hours later feeling a lot more relaxed than last time. She had at slept close to four hours tonight and honestly, it could have been a lot worse. What Pepper really wanted was to lay in bed all day and do nothing, but she already knew her phone would be drowning in messages and calls if she didn't do something soon. She was supposed to be in the office at 8:30 and now it was 7:45. In other words it, not going to happen. Sure she could just call in telling them she would be late, but again she kinda didn't want to. And really this was the first time in ages she took a sick day off, it was fine. The CEO texted a few people including Happy calling in sick. She knew rescheduling would be hell later on, but it didn't matter now. It was Friday so that wouldn't really be a problem before Monday.

Pepper got up from the bed and slowly started to move around in the room, careful not to wake up the sleeping woman. Natasha had fallen asleep around 30 minutes after they went to bed, but she seemed to be in a lot of pain even then. Now she looked pretty relaxed which was nice. The cut over her eye seemed to get better. While it had only been a few hours Pepper could swear it at least looked like it was going the right direction. She had kicked off the cover in her sleep and Pepper could see her ankle was swollen again. She should probably get her some ice. She also needed a restock in both first aid kits.

As Pepper moved around her eyes fell on the reflection in the mirror reminding her that she still had the same clothes on from yesterday. Her once white blazer was now covered in bloodstains. Deciding she needed to get some new clothes on she moved over to Natasha's closet. The woman had a way bigger wardrobe than Pepper thought. She also realized how well-dressed Natasha really was. Her surprisingly big closet was filled with beautiful cocktail dresses and blazers in every colour. And even though Pepper realized most was probably bought and used for SHIELD purposes she really did find the collection quite amazing.

Pepper picked out a white shirt and black pants with a black belt. It was something she was sure "Natalie" would have worn. Concluding that the outfit looked good enough she slowly made her way over to the door throwing one last look at the sleeping woman. Pepper didn't really want to leave the other woman, but she needed some food and she also really wanted some tea. She could also get the ice and first aid equipment on the same run. Pepper didn't know how long she would be gone, but she didn't want to seem like she just had left Natasha alone so she decided on leaving a small note. "Need some breakfast. Be back very soon. If you need anything, text me." Pepper put down the note with a new glass of cold water before slipping out of the room.

"Friday. Don't let anyone except me inside okay. Seriously, nobody" Pepper said as she walked down the hallway. This was when she started to miss the old Avengers tower when everyone had their own floor instead of just living on one really big apartment building. Because even though she had no problem with the Avengers usually she really didn't want to bump into them now.

Pepper tried to be as quiet as possible as she worked in the kitchen. The kitchen in the Avengers faculty was one of Peppers favourite rooms in the building. Because of the big window the morning sun always shines thought and kept lighting up the room most of the day. The room was filled with a warm orange colour reminding her of the old house in California.

She just finished making her avocado toast and was just waiting for the water in the kettle to boil before going back to the bedroom. Besides her she had a small bag with a few unused ice packs and a stack of bandages in various shapes and sizes.

Pepper was just finishing making her tea and was now considering getting a tray for her plate and mug instead of having to balance everything in just her hands.

Pepper almost screamed when she noticed Wanda sitting in one of the windows. She hadn't noticed her before, and the girl looked tiny in the big window. She had close eyes, but she seemed pretty aware of Pepper. Had she been there the whole time?

"Wanda?" Pepper tried carefully. She didn't know the girl too well, but she at least wanted to make sure she was okay, for Natasha's sake. The younger woman turned her head and looked at her with a small smile. Pepper could tell she was tired, and she was wondering if she had slept at all.

"Hi, Pepper," Wanda said with a low voice. Pepper noticed how her accent wasn't as thick as it was before. Weird she hadn't noticed that earlier.

"Are you okay Wanda?" Pepper asked trying to sound as calm as possible. She moved back to the counter with her tray carefully placing her mug and plate on it.

"Um, yeah. I'm just… I have a lot on my mind." The other woman answered before moving over to the kitchen. Pepper smiled at her. She could tell Wanda was having some second thoughts about this conversation. The other woman sat down on the barstool close to the island in the kitchen.

"It's just that after… what happened, and Natasha gone. I've just not felt quite like myself. In the room, I was held. Um… they tried experimenting on me. They tried to experiment on my powers. So, they told me their goal was to make me stronger because I was gifted with these powers, they told me we, or they, needed to make the most of it. Whatever they did it made my powers change in ways I can't describe. And it's times I don't trust myself at all. I'm scared I will hurt anyone. Hurt anyone I love and care about. And I can't lose anyone. I just can't." Pepper heard how Wanda's voice drifted off as she said the last sentence. The young girl had lost her parents and her brother early on. Pepper couldn't imagine losing everyone you cared about as she had. She was only 20 but still, the girl seemed so much older. She seemed so vise in a lot of ways.

"What about sleep? Have you been sleeping lately? You look tired" Pepper asked. She looked at the other woman with a serious look.

"I've tried. And I slept a couple of hours. But I've just been so scared. Scared if I would hurt someone in my sleep. Like I did." Wanda's green eyes locked with Pepper's and she could tell the girl was concerned. This was real fear.

"Wanda, I understand you are scared. But everyone around you trusts you. But we also need you to take care of yourself. And heal. I know you won't hurt anyone on purpose, but I seriously believe sleep is key here. If you need any other pointers, I am sure the rest of the team will agree with me here." Pepper looked at her, and the girl nodded back.

"I am also sure the team would love to hear what you have to say. You don't have to explain anything if you don't want too, but I am sure they would appreciate you sharing. If you want too." Pepper looked at her with a warm smile before she lifted up her tray.

"Thank you, Pepper," Wanda said and smiled back, and Pepper could tell it was a genuine smile.

"You are very welcome, Wanda. I won't ask for anymore if you don't want me to, but just know I'm here to listen if you want me too." Pepper said with a warm tone as she passed the other girl and walked towards the door. To her surprise, Wanda actually followed after her. She was probably going back to the roof or her room which was down the hallway. But walking with Pepper was a good sign.

Pepper decided not to push at all and just smiled at her before they continued to walk in a comfortable silence. Their short conversation had made a strong impact on the younger woman she could tell. The comfortable atmosphere was sadly short lasted and got interrupted by a loud voice.

"Friday what do you mean locked. LET ME IN!" Both Wanda and Pepper looked at each other before speeding up before following the sound.

Pepper's heart raced as she realized what the commotion was all about. Steve was standing in front of Natasha's door with an angry look in his face. Just as Pepper and Wanda turned around the corner Peter came running down the hallway from the other direction.

"What is going on Steve?" Wanda said with a worried voice running up to Steve with a before throwing a looking at her mentors closed and locked door.

"The door is locked, and Friday won't let me in," Steve said nodding at the closed door.

"But that's Natasha's room, isn't?" Peter said as he caught up panting from his run.

"Apparently she came home last night. I didn't know before right now." Steve said still with an annoyed tone.

"Natasha is back?!" Wanda exclaimed. Pepper looked at Wanda's happy face before it turned to a concerned look.

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know before FRIDAY LET'S ME IN"

"But shouldn't Friday open the door or is she not working properly?"

Pepper watched the three of them discuss back and forth. As they kept on talking all three of them were starting to look more and more annoyed by the stubborn AI who at this point wasn't even responding anymore.

Pepper was happy Friday hadn't motioned her yet because she really didn't want to explain everything now. Plus, it would be wrong of her to even try to explain because it wasn't her story to tell in the first place.

She wasn't planning on saying anything before she noticed a red glow in Wanda's hand.

"Wanda, you can unlock it right?" Steve said. Where they seriously planning on knock down the wall?

Wanda nodded and was ready to blast through before Pepper jumped in front of the door.

"GUYS!" Wanda slowly put down her hands and the red glow slowly died out.

"What are you doing?! I don't think yelling at the door will help. And I KNOW breaking into the room won't do any good either. I'm sure she'll let you in, eventually." Pepper said looking at Steve with a strict look. She could tell he wanted to protest but the CEO walked closer to him pushing him away from the door. Wanda only nodded before backing up.

Pepper could tell they wanted to say something against her, but she didn't let them. Pepper only shook her head before pushing them on their way. She looked at them as they walked down the hall following close behind to try not to be suspicious.

Just before they turned around the next corner down to the elevator Pepper stopped. She had to break away from the group. "Actually, I'm going to go eat in the living room" turning her heel around and almost running away from them not letting any of them respond.

"Friday. Open the door now and lock the second I close it again" Pepper pushed down the handle and as she closed the door, she could faintly hear Steve call after her before the soundproof wall muffled the sound completely.

**A/N: Was actually planning on doing one looong chapter but I then I fell behind on my schedule so just had to post, I guess. Kinda sucks but I need to keep up the time plan. Which also means Wanda Nat moment won't be back next chapter. But the chapter after that I can almost guarantee. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I actually finished this last night at 2 am my time. Didn't upload so deleted it. Got the "new chapter posted" mail at 4:30 am obviously by then it was well gone. So trying again. Hope it works now! Also made a cover for the fanfic when i waited for it to maybe work last night. Probs my worst photoshop work to date but its fine. **

**A/N: So, I took a break from everything creative. Drawing, writing, photography, video, everything really, and just enjoyed my small holiday for a few weeks. Now I'm back ish, but I have a traveling video to edit and some drawings that need finishing so Idk how consistent my writing will be. We'll see. I am also really taking my time with this chapter. I need to get back to the flow again so just taking my time and having a good time. But by all means, if you have any suggestions and stuff please, please PM me. Also big thanks to everyone how have left a review, favorited and followed. Very appreciated. (18-21.7.19)**

**It's really annoying having to do two chapters and not one long chapter, but it's fine. It's what was right, sadly. But oh well.**

**Also, yes Wanda Natasha moment will come, and it will be amazing and adorbs. I have an idea but I kinda need this chapter to introduce that idea and THEN it will happen. I think this will be a long chapter just a warning. I'm already 2k words into this chapter when I'm writing this/when I decided I needed to make two parts. Feel free to PM me or review telling me if or if not, you prefer the longer chapters (this is 4k words and would have been 7k if it was combined as it originally was planned). If you don't count that one short 1k chapter my normal chapters are around 2,7k words on average. Personally, I love reading and prefer the longer chapters, but I know a lot of people like them around 2,5k words (08.07.19)**

**S-B**

* * *

Pepper let out a loud sigh as she heard the door lock behind her. She walked over to Natasha's desk and put down her tray of food and the bag with the first aid equipment. She looked at the woman in the bed and let out a sigh. She seemed to be sleeping still. She was happy Natasha got to sleep in a bit. It was pretty clear the spy needed it.

Pepper sat down on the chair slowly starting to eat her breakfast. Her tea was lukewarm, almost cold at this point, but she didn't care. She could hear some knocks on the door but chose to ignore them.

Pepper was just finishing her food when her phone started to buzz. To her surprise, she saw Laura Barton's name flash on her screen. The women had exchanged numbers just before the family had left the city in case they would ever need something.

"Hallo?" Pepper said into the phone with a low and calm voice as she cleaned herself up after the meal.

"Oh, thank goodness you answered. I've tried Natasha's phone maybe 5 times, every time just voicemail." Pepper could hear the relief in Laura's voice. She should have guessed it was about Natasha.

"So, what do you already know, and what do you want to know?" Pepper said with a small smile.

"To be honest I just wanted to know if she is okay. Steve called Clint just now. He didn't say much, just that she came home last night and her door is locked. I know she usually prefers to isolate herself for the first 24 hours, but he told us you are with her. And don't take this the wrong way, I am happy you are with her, but if she wants you there, that means it's worse than normal, doesn't it?". Laura's voice faded and Pepper heard the worried tone her voice.

"Yeah, she came home around 2 am. She, or Friday, texted me when she got home so I went to check up on her. She seemed more or less fine. She was tired, of course. At first, she wasn't too happy when I started fussing, but she gave in, eventually. She has some minor cuts and scrapes all, a very bruised ankle, a pretty ugly wound on her shoulder and a cut over her eye. She let me look at her, and I patched her up as well as I could." Pepper explained to the other woman. On the other end she could hear Laura whisper something to Clint who was probably right beside her at his point.

_"She is fine, she just locked herself in the room. Pepper is with her and looked at her when she came home...Yes, Natasha let her help her … how am I supposed to know? I am guessing she wasn't' protesting to much considering Pepper sound just fine."_

Pepper let out a small chuckle as the couple continued to discuss.

"But, um, Laura." Pepper heard Laura cut Clint off the second Pepper said her name.

"Yes." Laura's voice was serious, reflecting Pepper's own tone of voice.

"She drugged herself yesterday." Pepper knew Laura would know what she was signalizing, and she could hear Laura push Clint out of the room telling her it was some important girl talk they needed to discuss. In the distance, Pepper heard something about Steve. Oh boy, if he called Steve back now Pepper would lever get any peace.

Pepper heard a door closing before Laura spoke up.

"Yes, you were saying."

"She got her period yesterday, according to her. But it seems bad?" Pepper said with a low voice.

"How bad is "bad"?" Laura's answered questioning. Her voice sounded worried which Pepper didn't like.

"She seems to be in a lot of pain. She took some really strong painkillers, but even then she was in a lot of pain. It came gradually. At first, it wasn't noticeable at all. We slept two hours before she woke up rushing to the toilet throwing up. And it wasn't because of her period or injuries, it was purely because of the pain, and her body not handling it. She seems really affected by it. Even when she was exhausted and almost asleep, she kept crying out in pain. She seems like she in pain all the time "

"Pepper, this seems bad. Last time she was here when she had her period, I am guessing around 9 months ago, she did take some painkillers. Probably the same as the once she took now with you, but it wasn't close to throwing up because of pain. She locked herself in her room and she let me give her some soup and a heat bag, but no, nothing like you described."

Pepper and Laura sat in silence for a moment letting it all sink in.

"You know what it might be." Laura started making Pepper feeling a bit hopeful by the way Laura was talking.

"When I saw her a month ago, I noticed she had lost a lot of weight. And I don't know what kind of hell they put Wanda and Natasha through, but it might be possible they gave something to stop her period, and if not, she is might have lost enough wait for it to stop by itself."

"But she told me she was fine last month?"

"She might have been. I know it's not as bad every month. But it could also have been a lie and she didn't even have her period last month. If you already had helped with her injuries she might not have told you the truth just to spear you."

Pepper sat still letting it all sink in. What Laura said made sense. Natasha was stubborn and always did her best to take care of the people around her even if she was in pain herself. Telling a white lie to make Pepper worry less seemed like something she could have done.

Laura and Pepper kept on talking for a while. Laura knew Natasha better than anyone else at HQ. Pepper was even starting to wonder if she even knew her better than Clint. As they talked, she noticed Natasha tossing around in bed. Was it a nightmare or was it just a restless sleep?

"Eh, Laura, hang on." Pepper cut the other woman off as she slowly made her way over to the bed. As she got closer she noticed how Natasha was shaking.

"Natasha?" Pepper slowly tried shaking the woman carefully.

"Pepper, what is going on?" Pepper could faintly hear Laura on the other end of the line. She grabbed her phone fast putting it on speaker before she placed it on the nightstand.

"I… I'm not sure. She is shaking." Pepper said back with a worried voice. She didn't have any real experience with anything like this, except that one-time Tony had had a panic attack. But when that happened one of his suits had tried to kill her so her memory of anything other than the robot 3 inches from her face was faint. Was this a panic attack too?

It was like Laura was reading her mind slowly starting to instruct Pepper on what to do.

"Try waking her up, but careful. She might not be totally conscious. She had had a few panic attacks in the past. It typically involves shaking. But usually she is awake when it happens, it also doesn't happen out of the blue. It usually has something that triggers it." Laura's voice seemed calm, but Pepper was sure she heard Laura's voice almost failing on her a couple of times.

"Natasha. Please wake up honey." Pepper tried shaking her again this time with a bit more force. The girl didn't respond at all. If anything, it almost seemed worse. Her breathing got faster, and Pepper noticed how the sleeping girl was gasping after air now.

"Laura…" Pepper whispered. She didn't know what she was expecting the other woman to do. Still, Laura responded with a soft voice.

"It's okay Pepper. As long as you keep calm. Try to focus on your own breathing. When she wakes up she might not remember where she is, or what happened, so try to keep calm and talk to her. Make her think of something else." Pepper noticed how Laura said when she woke up meaning it hopefully would happen soon. Even if that was what Laura was trying to imply Pepper wasn't too convinced, but Laura seemed to be a bit more experienced in that field than her. She just hoped she was right.

Pepper kept Laura on the line just in case as she kept trying to wake the other woman. Pepper was starting to get scared of what would happen when she woke up.

Natasha was tossing around in the bed moving her body as she were in pain. Her breathing got faster as the time it went on. She would start hyperventilating if something didn't drastically change soon. Her body was twitching from time to time, making the small body seem like it was breaking in half.

"Natasha!" Pepper grabbed one of her legs trying to keep her from falling into a fetal position. The way her body was poisoned was blocking her airways and Pepper was desperately trying to keep her from falling into a completely unconscious state. Wrestling with the woman felt completely useless. Of course, she was stronger than her. She was Natasha flipping Romanoff.

"Natasha!" Pepper put her entire body weight on her to keep her still. She knew It wasn't ideal, but neither was hyperventilating. She let out a small yelp as she felt Natasha's nail dig into her arm.

Eventually, Pepper just gave up trying to wake her up. Instead, she curled up in bed beside her. She held around the other woman with her head resting against Natasha's back. She felt the other woman twitching and moving under her. Pepper listened to Natasha's fast desperate gasps after air and she couldn't help but feel completely useless.

On the other side of the line, Pepper could hear Laura ramble on about something. She had no idea what she was talking about and she knew it wasn't important. Laura was just doing it to calm her down. The CEO wasn't complaining. She was happy she was there, to help her if she needed and keep her grounded.

Pepper was lying with her eyes closed and was just listening to their woman while holding around Natisha like a protective blanket. Like Laura had suggested she tried to keep her breathing steady and calm. Laura was now talking about Lila. Something about dancing or… something.

Pepper hadn't felt this heartbroken and useless since Tony got kidnapped back in 2018. It felt like she had held around Natasha for hours and never seem to end. With her eyes closed, she just felt the other woman shake in her arms. Pepper didn't open her eyes before she felt a Natasha turn in her arms. To Pepper's surprise two very green eyes were staring at her when she opened her eyes.

"Why have you been crying?" Natasha's voice was completely calm. Nothing was showing any sign of any panic attacks or anything like that.

"I didn't realize I was." Pepper answered moving her right hand up to her face. She had in fact tears streaming down her cheeks. The two eyes were looking at her intensely and Natasha frowned when Pepper answered.

"Well then," Natasha replied still just staring at her.

"Good morning Natalia" Laura's voice was happy and cheerful. Pepper had forgotten Laura was still on the phone. Why was she so calm right now?

"Hi, Laura. Heard you talked about the kids." Natasha's said with softer in her tone in her voice.

"Yeah. Needed to talk about something right" Laura's voice was still cheerful, but Pepper noticed another frown from Natasha.

"Right" Natasha answered before she sat up in the bed. She threw a fast look at the note beside the glass of water. Slowly she popped open the box of painkillers as she read the note from Pepper. A small smile formed in the corner of her mouth, but it disappeared fast and got and she got her serious cold look back. She looked at Pepper again before she picked up the glass and swallowed the pill.

"I'm going to take a shower," Natasha mumbled before she limped over to the bathroom door.

"Right. I'm going to erm- go now" Pepper answered still stunned by everything. Natasha met her eyes and looked at her with a strict look.

"No. Stay. We need to talk afterward." Natasha said with a firm voice before she closed the door behind her.

"Pepper. You still there?" Laura's voice shook Pepper out of her thoughts.

"Eh, yeah. Sorry." Pepper voice was almost shaking, and she didn't trust her voice to keep talking. Thankfully Laura got the idea and started to explain before she even asked.

"Natasha is a complicated human being. When episodes like this happen she sometimes loses herself in the process. She doesn't know what happened and has no memory from the episode. In her head, it didn't happen. That's why she didn't mention it when she woke up. Not because she didn't want to address it, but because she wasn't aware it happened in the first place. What she woke up too wasn't a Pepper who had tried to wake her up and kept her from hyperextending the last 40 minutes. It's just with a red face owned by someone who has been crying. Not making the situation any better, that person who had been crying was you." Laura talked slowly with a calm voice to make sure Pepper was getting all of what she was saying.

Pepper felt like a small kid back in first grade, having no idea what was happening or what Laura was saying.

"What do you mean?"

"Natasha doesn't know what happened. She only knows that you have been crying. And she has no memory from what might have caused it. That means that her system is trying to figure out what happened and why it happened. Something made you hurt. And because she cares about you, and you're hurt, … well, it makes her…hurt.

"But what about what you said. And her frown. When you talked about Lila."

"I think Natasha caught on pretty quick. It's only so many things that make her blackout like this. I think that's why she mentioned that I talked about the kids in the first place. Me ranting about everything and everyone is how I used to calm her down back when. It was like a confirmation. She felt something was wrong but didn't exactly know what. That's why she asked. And I confirmed."

"Oh" Pepper didn't realize that this had happened so frequently that Laura had figured out what to talk about to calm her down.

"Of course, it wasn't quite like this back then. As I said, it was more triggered based. Like a knife or a sentence or word that could've reminded her of her past of, or something else. And again she was always awake. It never happened in her sleep." Laura continued. Pepper realized Laura was probably just ranting to calm her down and to prevent her from overthink everything. And it worked way better than expected.

"Thank you, Laura. I am so happy you called. I don't know what I've would have done without you." She let out a small chuckle. And while she laughed, she really meant it.

"Well if you ever need to talk, you are always welcome to call me, or visit, if you want." Laura's voice was calm and welcoming, but Pepper was surprised by the offer.

The two women talked for about 20 minutes before Pepper heard the bathroom door unlock. Laura excused herself before hanging up her phone wishing Pepper good luck.

While she waited Pepper was thinking about what Laura had said. Her thoughts got interrupted when Natasha walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She didn't say anything just picked out some sweatpants and a tank top. The woman was casually moving around in the room without looking at the other woman.

She looked a bit better now. Partly because she wasn't partly covered in blood and dirt anymore. Pepper noticed how Natasha hadn't even bothered to take off the bandage on her shoulder and it was now just soaked in water and blood. She was still limping quite heavily, maybe a bit less than yesterday. Still, it didn't look too good.

Pepper watched as Natasha sat down on the bed with a loud sight. She lifted her right foot and held around her ankle and Pepper could see the discomfort in her eyes.

"I have an icepack if you want?" Pepper said carefully. Natasha lifted her head and looked at the CEO for a second before saying.

"I would love one, thanks." Pepper nodded before walking over to the desk grabbing the bag with the first aid equipment she had gotten earlier. She smiled at Natasha's kind voice. While she had seemed a bit stressed earlier she was now back to her collected in controlled self. Pepper always got surprised by Natasha's polite nature. While she sometimes could seem cold or a bit short, she was always so polite. And if you thought about it, every time Natasha, or "the black widow" had ever seemed rude she never really was. It was always well thought out solutions, always in the best manners.

Pepper walked over to Natasha with the icepack. She had no idea if Natasha would let her take care of her or not, but she tired. She placed her hands on Natasha's looking at her before she opened the spy's grip around the injured ankle. The spy looked at. And if Pepper hadn't known any better it almost seemed worried and… sad. But Pepper knew better. Right?

Nether of theme talked during the process. Natasha didn't push her away when she started to look at some of the minor cuts and the one over her eyes. She just sat quietly and watched. Pepper could swear she had seen Natasha throw a few glances at her, but she wasn't sure. Natasha didn't speak before Pepper was halfway through unwrapping her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Natasha's voice was quiet, and Pepper almost dropped the scissors when she heard Natasha.

"Natasha! What are you talking about?" Pepper looked at the other woman with a troubled look.

"I'm sorry. I've never should have let this happen. And I should never have let you ever have to deal with this situation. I…I'm sorry" Pepper listened as Natasha's voice cracked.

"I… I don't know what happened, I mean all I know was that I woke up seeing you crying…and I am sorry I hurt you. And I'm sorry I put you in this stressful situation. I didn't think it would happen. If I did, I would have explained. And I would make sure you never would have been here in the first place. I'm sorry." Pepper had lost count on how many times Natasha had said I'm sorry. She could honestly not believe this girl was excusing herself right now.

"Nat. Stop. You didn't do anything wrong. And I am happy I was here. I can't even imagen you having to deal with this alone. Natasha, what happened is nothing you can control. And you can't possibly blame yourself. You shouldn't have to deal with this alone. Sure, it was a bit stressful, but now I have learned what to do and not to do next time it happened. And I had Laura." Pepper could see Natasha wanting to protest but she cut her off before she could.

"Nat, I'm fine!" Natasha nodded and Pepper dragged her into a hug. She looked down at the smaller woman and she could swear she could see some of Natasha's worry disappear from her eyes.

"I…I just think I need to take a break from everything," Natasha said with a low voice.

"Actually, I have an idea in mind," Pepper said with a small smile.

"I need to talk with Wanda, but I am down for anything right now. Everything that's not here and not SHIELD" Natasha said with a small sight.

"You are okay with her joining right?"

"Of course! Let me just finish your shoulder and I'll make the call." Swiftly she finished the shoulder before she helped Natasha into some clothes. After that Pepper cleaned up the mess around in the room and put all the new first aid equipment into their new kits. In the meantime, Natasha was texting Wanda letting her know she wanted to talk to her. It took the girl 40 seconds from Natasha sent the text to Wanda knocking on the door.

Pepper let out a small laugh when she heard Wanda's intense knocking. And for the first time since Pepper walked into the room last night Natasha smiled.

Dropping the icepacks she had in her hand the CEO stood up and walked over to the door to let her in. The second she unlocked and opened Wanda was inside the room. She almost jumped her mentor, but Pepper watched as she controlled herself and stopped as she saw Natasha's tired face.

Wanda's voice was soft when she sat down beside Natasha and asked.

"Are you okay?" Natasha nodded before she started to talk about the mission. Pepper could tell she was avoiding today's events.

Wanting to give them their privacy Pepper walked down the hall to make her calls. With her phone close to her ear waiting for someone to pick up she made her way to one of the smaller common rooms. Behind her, she could hear Natasha and Wanda talking.

"Yeah, hi. Tony, I need you to get someone to work for me the next week or so. I need a week off… No, I am fine. I just really need a holiday, to be honest… Yeah no, I really need this. I am sure you'll find someone, or just get Happy on the case….Thank you." Pepper smiled as Tony hung up. She dialed another number and smiled when she heard the other voice at the other end.

"Yeah hi, Laura!"

* * *

**A/N: Yay. Honestly really like how this turned out. Hope you like it as well. Again PM if you want to see anything particular. **

**S-B Again.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I have spent hours and hours trying to figure out the Barton home. I've even drawn a blueprint of the first floor (of all the room shown in the films) to understand how it looks and the feel of it.**

**Laura said in age of Ultron "if they are sleeping here, some of them have to double up." Technically this can mean both one or two pairs. (two or four). They were originally 5 on that trip, but Thor left, and Laura saw that, and "some" doesn't mean all. So that means only two have to pair up. That equals 3 guest rooms. (and no, I am not counting sleeping on the couch because no I do not think Laura would ask Steve Rogers to sleep on the couch. But the house is seriously not that big because Laura and Clint's room is about A THIRD of the second floor. And Natasha's room is almost as big. Which btw is the only room with an on-suite bathroom which is very interesting. They literally gave her the master bedroom. And no, I am not kidding. It's almost as big as theirs, got a bathroom and an amazing view. Their room is kinda weird and doesn't seem like it was originally one room, it looks like it once was two.**

**MY POINT IS their house is really not that big, and it's complicated. Also, the sunroom. Where the heck is the sunroom and the dining room. They literally don't have any space for that. Or they do. But also kinda don't.**

**Also, this is a longer chapter again. Felt right.**

**S-B**

* * *

Pepper sat quietly in her seat in the Avengers Quinjet reading one of her favourite books. In the driver or pilot seat, Bucky sat humming low. His eyes were glued out the window and she could see the frown on his face. He was in deep concentration. Pepper didn't think Bucky was a humming kind of person. But was nice.

Pepper knew that they technically didn't need a pilot, Friday could probably just have flown them there herself, but Steve had insisted on having a human pilot.

Getting Steve to let them go had been easier than Pepper originally thought. But with Tony's blessing and Natasha's bad state, Steve had agreed to let them go on this "one-week holiday" as he called it. Natasha probably needed more than a week to fully recover, even if she didn't admit it. But Pepper couldn't take more than a week anyway, and at this point, she took all she could get.

Wanda sat in the copilot seat wrapped up in a blanket fast asleep. The girl had been more than happy when they had asked her if she wanted to come. She, like the other two women, had tried to pack as fast as possible to get on with the flight as fast as they could. But of course, three women packing for a one-week holiday didn't happen in a flash, and they hadn't gotten up in the air before closer to 4 pm.

They had been flying for a couple of hours now, and last time Pepper had asked Friday it was approximately 40 minutes before they were at their destination, so it was probably a bit less now.

Pepper's eyes drifted around in the jet and eventually, they fell on Natasha. She was lying in the seats in the back of the jet with her eyes closed. She hadn't told her, but Pepper was certain she had drugged herself down before the flight. By the looks of it, it seemed whatever she took was starting to lose some of its effects as the woman seem to get tenser. Occasionally Pepper could see the woman twitch and she was wondering if it was her camps again. She hoped Natasha didn't have a full seven days of this. If so, she felt really bad for her.

Pepper slowly got up from her seat and quietly made her way over to Natasha hoping to not wake up Wanda. She threw a fast glance towards the front of the jet to see if Wanda was still asleep, which she was. She met Bucky's eyes for a second, but he only nodded at her before he turned his head back to the sky.

The older woman grabbed two of the blankets from the nearby seats and carefully threw one over Natasha, wrapping it around her. The other one she folded together neatly before slipping it under her injured ankle to levitate it. Natasha didn't even look at her while she worked, and Pepper was wondering if this was Natasha starting to let others help her. Or at least let Pepper help her.

Pepper's stomach twisted in worry when Natasha let out a small whimper. It was only loud enough for Pepper to hear it, but it still made her drown in worry. Natasha started to curl up moving her legs up close to her abdomen and Pepper put her hands on the woman's knees to stop her from moving them.

"Natasha, stop. Breath. You'll only make it harder to breathe now. Please stop." Pepper whispered softly as she tried to guide her legs out away from her stomach. Holy crap why was this woman so strong, Pepper thought as she felt Natasha fight her arms.

"Yes. That's it, Natasha. Breath." Pepper praised as she heard the woman take some deep breaths. She was happy Natasha was listening to her, but it still hurt so much every time Natasha whimpered. Eventually, after a pretty intense fight with the spy's legs, Natasha was starting to give in, relaxing her legs a bit more. Still, Pepper had to but a protective hand on her shoulder whenever a wave hit.

"We're here. Prepare for landing." Bucky's voice was calm as she spoke. Pepper turned around and while he didn't look at them directly, she could see some worry in his eyes. Pepper moved away from Natasha and started to go through her bags to make sure she got everything.

She couldn't help herself as she walked up behind Wanda's seat and looked out of the window. They were hovering over a big meadow just on the outside of a forest. In front of them, it was a white big house and small barn. It was beautiful. She could understand why Clint and Laura loved this place. Living somewhere like this was Pepper's dream. But right now, it could never happen.

Pepper noticed how Wanda also was scanning their surroundings. She looked as she was just as in awe as Pepper was. And by the looks of it, Pepper was guessing it was her first time here too.

Behind them, Pepper could hear Natasha mess around in a bag. She could hear a box with something in getting opened, guessing it was her mysterious painkillers. Deciding not to ask Pepper forced herself to keep her head point forwards and she smiled slightly as she felt the Quinjet touch ground.

Both Pepper and Wanda turned around and started to walk back into the jet when Bucky let the ramp down.

"You guys want some help with your bags?" He asked politely. Wanda smiled at him warmly before saying.

"Yes, that would be great thanks." He nodded and walked over to the pile of bags in the back of the aircraft. Pepper noticed how Bucky looked around him carefully before he picked both of Natasha's bags in his left hand and just grabbed another random in his other. She couldn't help but smile at that. While Bucky might seem a bit cold, he was obviously a very caring guy. Pepper noticed how she wasn't the only taking note of this. Wanda was smiling after him before she walked after him with picking up her own two bags on the way out.

Pepper made her way towards the ramp. She picked up her bag before she watches Natasha slowly make her way after her. Wanda and Bucky were waiting outside for them. And while none of them said anything it was obvious they were both watching Natasha very carefully.

Bucky had parked the aircraft pretty close to the house but still partly covered by the threes, maybe 300 feet to walk or so. Wanda and Bucky walked in the front, while Pepper held a bit back walking with Natasha. At this point, she wasn't even trying to hide her pain as she limped slowly towards the house with 70% on her body weight on Pepper.

When they got closer the front door opened and Clint and Laura both walked out on the terrace. Pepper could feel Natasha straighten up beside her, but she still kept a tight grip on her shoulder. Laura had a concerned look on her face, while Clint was more on the happy side. He jogged down the stairs and walked over to Bucky and Wanda, dragging Wanda into a big hug. Wanda smiled warmly at Clint. As Natasha had once told her, Clint had practically adopted the younger woman. Taking her under his wing very early on. Clint grabbed Wanda's bags before walking over to Natasha and Pepper. Pepper accepted the hug from Clint but felt weird because his best friend was hanging over her shoulder struggling to even stand.

"Thought you didn't let other people fuss over you?" Clint said with a playful tone.

"No. I just don't let _you_ fuss over me, old man." Natasha said back. While she seemed to have her normal dry humor in place, they could all hear her voice slightly cracked. Clint decided to ignore it, instead offering to take Pepper's bag before leading them into his house.

Laura gave Wanda a hug and Bucky a smile when they passed her. Even when she hugged Wanda Pepper saw Laura's eyes glued on Natasha.

The second Clint disappeared around the corner into the house Pepper felt Natasha leaned on her again.

"Oh my" Pepper breath out when she felt the sudden shift. It surprised her that Natasha was so actively trying to keep her pain and distress away from Clint.

"Natalia. Honey" Pepper watched the interaction between Laura and Natasha. The older woman went systematic down Natasha's body. From the cut over her eye, down to the burses visible on her arm, to her stomach, to her ankle. Every injury was checked upon. Pepper saw Laura stare and fell around Natasha's ankle maybe a bit longer than necessary, but decided not to say anything. Instead, she walked in front of them into the hall and closed the door behind them.

The second the door got closed they heard footsteps running down a hallway on the second floor before Lila and Copper came running down the staircase.

"Lila WAI-" Both parents yelled out the second the girl came flying down the stairs, but not before she had thrown herself into her aunt's arms. Pepper felt the other woman let go of her shoulder the second Lila made impact throwing Natasha into the door making the woman throw herself around as the pain ripped through her body.

Pepper's heart stopped. It all happened so fast. Natasha's body was reacting on a high on adrenaline. It was like a movie where everything happened in slow motion before it all zoomed back to full speed again. Natasha's eyes were screaming in sheer pain and panic when she fell into the door and at the same time dropping Lila's, who she never really had a grip around in the first place.

The red glow in the room was intense and when Pepper felt herself falling back into reality Lila's was held completely still floating in the air surrounded by the red mist. It was like the room held its breath.

Wanda's eyes were shining in an intense, almost angry red, and honestly, Pepper had never felt the nickname "Scarlet Witch" suit her so dangerously well.

Lila was slowly getting pulled back and landed softly on the floor beside her father who embraced her from behind. Natasha was slowly coming back from her shook gradually straightening up. Still, it wasn't her they were paying attention too.

Wanda was hovering above the floor with her eyes wide-open shining in that powerful red. The room was still in a strong red glow, oozing out of the young woman. She herself wasn't moving, but her hands were forming a circle and her fingertips were slightly moving, making small red sparks fly out of her fingers.

Unlike the few other times Pepper had seen her use her powers this seemed very out of control. She seemed out of control

Around in the avenger's headquarters, Wanda had used her powers pretty regularly. Or at least before she and Nat had disappeared. Pepper had seen her spar a few times, plus flying things around in the room. She had even seen her pick up a kitchen knife flying it straight at Natasha's face when she had snuck up on her once. She had stopped it millimeters from her face. But Natasha hadn't budged. It was all so controlled, and Wanda trusted herself, and so did Natasha.

This wasn't like that.

Somehow Natasha was the first one to get herself together slowly moving forwards towards the flying woman. Her movements were slow and careful not to startle the other girl.

"Wanda, can you hear me?" Natasha's voice was soft, and there was no hint of worry, fear or pain in her voice.

A low gasp came from Laura as Natasha started to glow as well. Her normally green eyes got eaten up by the red light filling her pupil and iris. Unlike the others in the room, Natasha seemed to almost relax by the sudden change. She didn't say anything. She just slowly moved her hand towards Wanda's arm, softly letting her fingers glide down her arm and hand.

The interaction was so pure, and Pepper couldn't help but feel a bit warm inside. Wanda slowly made her way to the floor landing carefully letting the glow burn out. Natasha's eyes turned back to her normal green and Pepper saw the corner of her mouth almost forming a small smile.

"Well then" Clint broke the silence, and everyone got forced back to the awkward standing in the middle of the hallway situation.

"I think maybe I should, um… you know. Go back to HQ" Bucky stemmed and put the bags down before heading towards the door.

Yet again Natasha proved herself to have the most grounded head as she kindly said. "Thank you, Bucky. And you can tell Steve it went even more painless than he thought it would!" Natasha's statement made Bucky slightly smile before he disappeared out the door.

"Nat, you already know where your room is, why don't you get settled in? Wanda, I'll show you your room. Babe? You show Pepper, right?" Clint sentence was followed by the two kids both asking what they were going to do now. Laura only answered that they could set the table. Truth is, she had already finished the dinner and would have set the table herself if they hadn't come exactly when they did. But giving them assignments like this made them feel involved. She also reminded Clint to check up on Nate who was sleeping in their room.

Wanda, Clint, and Natasha all walked up the staircase while Pepper fell into a comfortable silence following Laura down the hallway.

"So that door, end of the hall is the toilet and bath. The door to your right lead into the kitchen and this is your room" Laura slipped open.

"Oh my gosh" Pepper let out.

"It's beautiful Laura!" Different from the other parts of the house Pepper had seen so far, this room seemed a bit more modern, if that's the right word. The house itself was pretty old and retro. And so seemed the design and furniture choices. This room had older furniture as well. But it was a cleaner look. Absolute minimal furniture and clutter. Only a bed, a dresser and a desk with some shelves above the desk.

"It was Natalia's room until recently. I think maybe she moved upstairs five or six years ago. When Lila started to run around. She was the one decorating the room. At one point I actually think she even replaced the old flooring here. She moved upstairs to get more privacy with fewer kids running around. They are usually good, but they get restless. The rule is no running or yelling upstairs in our rooms. That's our personal space. So, playing yes. But yelling no. Not that they are really yelling, but a Black Widow working on some very top-secret SHIELD stuff. Better not bother her to much right." Laura was moving around in the room helping Pepper with her belongings and making the bed.

"So how was the flight?" Laura asked while she brushed out a small wrinkle in the sheets of the bed. They both knew she wasn't actually asking about the flight.

"I just don't know anymore. I am a hundred percent sure she took something to help with her pain before the flight." Pepper said with a sight.

"Makes sense"

"Yes. But whatever she takes doesn't seem to have the most lasting effect. Powerful yes, but not very long-lasting. Around 30 minutes before we landed she seemed to be struggling again. I don't know where the pain is because she never tells me. But every time she falls into a fetal position. And like I said earlier. It makes her struggle to breathe."

"Haven't really seen that problem before."

"And her ankle just seems to get worse and worse. She can barely stand on her own. It seemed to be the reason she dropped Lila when she jumped on her. I saw her right shoulder get pulled back by the weight, but it really didn't seem like she cared. It was her ankle that gave in.

"Yeah, I saw."

"But I also don't get the Clint situation. She seems to be actively trying to hide everything from him. Sure, she doesn't tell me everything either. But at least she lets me look at her. And so do you. But Clint..."

"Pepper. I know this is a hard and new situation. I don't know the answer. But I think trusting yourself is the best call. She seems to trust you. And you just have to trust her. She won't tell if you push her too hard. Just make sure she is okay, and she will do the same for you."

Laura and Pepper finished up in the bedroom shortly after and moved out into the open concept of the living room and kitchen. Laura was talking low with Pepper and as they walked into the room they saw Lila try to set the table. Just out of sight they could hear Natasha's voice. But it wasn't her normal voice she used with Pepper. It was softer, almost like the one she uses with Wanda.

"Lila! Remember. Etiquette. Napkin, fork, plate, knife. Glass for water right above for the knife, and wineglass to the left. Or in your fathers' case. Bottle of Beer." Pepper smiled by Natasha's attempt of teaching the 7-year-old some etiquette, even if it was just setting the table. Natasha's nature was well above an average well-disciplined and polite human so it was no surprise.

"Did I hear beer?" Clint walked into the room followed by Wanda, joining the others in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I am teaching your daughter some manners. Right ребенок." Natasha warmly at the girl. Lila nodded at her father with a twinkle in her eye.

"But you don't know anything about that. I mean you eat with your fork in your right hand. And you're left-handed." Natasha mumbled. Pepper smiled at that, and she could hear both Wanda and Laura giggle behind her.

"Well, I don't think I need to follow those rules in my own home." Clint huffed but smiled at Natasha.

"Does he actually eat with his fork in his right hand?" Pepper whispered when she helped Laura put the food on the table.

"Yeah, he does... You know, I don't understand him. I get why kids do it. Especially if their dominant hand is their right hand. But him. No idea. He is a great shooter, but everyday life is apparently very hard."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Personal experiences written down. Fun times.**

**To the guest. Not a whole chapter but a half. For now.**

**Btw I am basing my Sokovian ? on Slovak since Sokovia isn't a real country. The Russian and Slovenian are both translated from various pages on the internet since I speak neither of the languages. It won't be perfect so don't kill me. **

**S-B**

* * *

Natasha was slowly limping towards the bathroom. While she did have her own bathroom, she was desperate for some painkillers and she believed Laura had some Tylenol or Advil in the cabinets in the big family bathroom. Ideally, she would like something stronger, but she had already emptied her own stock on _everything_ she brought.

She let out a small groan and she could feel her ankle soon giving in. This hall had never felt longer. She fumbled into the room almost tripping over her own feet. Not even bothering to turn on the lights on she moved over to the cabinets above the sink ripping open the doors.

It was three different boxes. Two grape flavor Tylenol, 160 mg. Why is this even a thing? She pushed away the two boxes, hoping Laura also had something not only for kids up to 11 years … She grabbed the box in the back, begging for something not fruit-flavored.

"Only 350mg. You got to be shitting me!" Natasha mumbled as she picked up the red box.

"Not even Advil." Natasha let out another sight before swallowing 3 pills in one swift motion. Laura better has something with more strength in her room. She highly doubted this was the strongest she got. And if it was, she was forcing Clint to take her into town. This was not happening right now.

Natasha slowly stopped moving as she felt her senses go off. Slowly turning her body 90 degrees towards the door with her eyes scanning the black hallway careful not to make any sound. A dark shadow passed the door in a hurry before it jogged down the stairs. She took one step towards the door to get a better look at the person. Not that she needed to. It was no doubt; she already knew who it was.

She couldn't help but get slightly annoyed. It was like 3 am at night. Natasha carefully put back the box before slowly moving towards the stairs.

After a painful walk down the stairs, Natasha carefully slipped out the back door.

"Sneaking out, I was expecting better from you," Natasha said with a playful voice before walking out of the shadows. Wanda sat on a stomp looking into the darkness.

"Well, I wasn't quite expecting company either. Why are you here? And how did you know where I was?" Wanda said not turning around.

"Wanda, I know you. This. Leaving your room to go outside. I know you did this back at HQ too. And -" Natasha stopped to move over to a stump beside her and sat down smiling at the other woman.

"That is fine. I get it. I just want to make sure you are okay. Are you okay?" The way Natasha was looking into the dark, with her soft caring voice. It made Wanda feel bad, bad for not telling her. Like she was disappointing her.

"You know. Exactly where we are sitting right now Tony and Steve fought about the vision you showed Steve. But even when they were fighting, they weren't really mad at each other. Or you. They were mad at them self. About something they had no control over. What they saw wasn't real. And what we others saw, was in the past. It doesn't define any of us."

"Natasha. What happened back there, with Lila –"

"Doesn't matter." Natasha cut her off. For the first time, Natasha and Wanda's eyes met.

" I know you feel bad. But no one was harmed. And we know what happened wasn't intended. But you picked yourself up and got back the control you needed. You acted on instinct. On what felt right at that moment, clearly what you did, catching Lila, it was with good intentions. If you hadn't caught her I…- It would have ended differently. And not in a good way."

"But everything after. I… I… had no control." Wanda looked at her with a helpless look. Natasha only nodded and let her talk.

"Back there. In. In that room. They took me to this laboratory every day. They would force me to use my powers, to blast something or move something. Every time pushing me to my limits. When I failed, they… they would force this liquid into me. Something that made me… that made me feel stronger. But at one point I… I lost control. In the end nothing felt like… me… anymore." Natasha looked at the girl in front of her. She had never quite understood what had happened to Wanda. She knew they had experimented on her. But it was only now she understood what they had really done. What their ultimate goal with her was.

"Wanda." Natasha slowly moved over to her and kneeled in front of her.

"I know you feel hurt. After what happened back there, we should expect nothing less. But you were so strong back there. You still are." Wanda looked at her, and Natasha would see the tears in her eyes.

"I just don't know who I am anymore. If I can't even control my powers. Who am I then?" Wanda's head fell into her hands and Natasha could hear her low crying.

"You are still you. The same you. The same strong, beautiful Wanda. And you can control your powers. You just did back there."

"Only because you were there." Wanda whispered. Natasha slowly let her hands glide through her hair before whispering back.

"Hey, that's what this mentor thing is for right. I would be kind of useless if I couldn't come through to you right?" Natasha smiled as she felt Wanda chuckle slightly.

"You are never useless. Thank you. Natasha." Wanda said and dragged Natasha into a hug.

Natasha felt a familiar tingle inside and Wanda's voice filled her ears.

"_Thank you"_

Natasha pulled away and smiled at her. A small frown formed in Wanda's face and she tilted her head slightly.

"Did you mean to do what?" Natasha said slowly. Unsure if Wanda was actually making a telepathic connection her or if it was a mistake and her powers really were beyond her control.

"Did you know you get a slight red glow in your pupils when I do that?" Wanda asked slowly moving a bit forward to look at her. Natasha shook her head.

"No. Laura told me both of our eyes turned red back there. But she described them like yours when you get mad. So, no." Natasha looked at Wanda who was still studying her eyes.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Natasha was starting to feel that headache she had so actively tried to avoid with the Tylenol slowly creep upon her. But she could also tell Wanda was not as tense anymore. And right now, it was all that mattered.

"maybe I should go back inside," Wanda said with a tired voice.

"I haven't been sleeping so great lately." She said looking at Natasha with two almost sad eyes. Instead of replying Natasha only nodded and gave her one last smile before she watched Wanda go back to the house.

* * *

Pepper woke up early the next morning feeling the warmth from the early morning sun in her room. She grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and got dressed. She took a glance at her phone. 6:47 am. Pepper walked down the hall and into the living room finding Laura sitting in one of the couches by the window with Nathaniel on her lap.

"Good morning, Pepper," Laura said with a smile. The child on her lap laughed and Pepper smiled back at the two of them.

"Coffee and water for tea are in the kitchen if you would like to join me," Laura said putting down the almost 2-year-old down on the floor letting him run off to the Lego sets.

Pepper watched the child run before she went over to the kettle and poured herself some water and picked out a tea before turning back towards Laura.

"This really is amazing Laura. Thank you for letting us come on such short notice." Pepper sat down in one of the chairs looking at the other woman carefully moving around the teabag.

"Of course, Pepper. Clint and I always have Natasha's best interest at heart. We knew this was something she needs. But it seems like you needed it as well." Laura sipped some coffee looking around in the room with an almost mischievous smile.

"I really did. Just needed a small break from everything going on in Stark industries. It's so much… dumb stuff happening right now." Pepper rolled her eyes slightly and Laura let out a soft laugh.

"Well, I am glad I could provide." Laura finished her cup of coffee and stood up.

"I haven't started on the breakfast yet; I wanted a nice slower morning. But it is past seven now. The kids will be up soon, and when they wake so does the rest of the house." Laura walked over to the kitchen and rinsed the mug with some water before she put it in the dishwasher. Pepper stood up after her following her into the kitchen waiting for instruction. Laura smiled at her warmly before saying.

"There is some eggs and bacon in the fridge if you want to start on that."

Laura and Pepper worked great together, and Pepper found herself in a pleasant conversation with the other woman. Pepper hadn't had the chance to really talk to Laura outside of more serious circumstances, but she was so easy going. She had the perfect balance between calm and caring, with a bit of humor and wit mixed in.

Like she had predicted only 15 minutes later Copper and Lila came running down the stairs talking about how they both were dying of starvation.

"Guys calm down. Please go wash up. Breakfast is ready very soon." Laura said with a laugh.

"Do I smell bacon?" Pepper turned around to see Clint walk into the kitchen. He walked up to Laura kissing her on the cheek.

"Yes. Hope you like it crispy." Pepper answered moving the pan away when Clint tried to snatch some.

"Clint. How about waiting for everyone is here?" Laura laughed giving her husband some glasses to put on the table.

"Oh well" Clint mumbled back, but Pepper could see his small smile. He walked over to the table putting down the four glasses before walking to Nate and putting him in his highchair. She watched the cute scene between father and son. With a family like this Pepper understood why Clint retired.

"Wanda! Good morning" Laura's said when she saw the woman walk through the door. Her voice was welcoming, and she smiled kindly at the younger woman. Wanda looked a bit tired, and her hair was damp from a morning shower. The younger woman smiled to Pepper and Laura before she walked up to Nate saying,

"Ahoj krásavec". Giving him a small ruffle in his hair. The boy laughed while reaching out after her.

"She said _Hallo, handsome" _Clint said out loud, explaining before Pepper or Laura had time to ask. Wanda nodded at the man in confirmation.

"Yes. How do you know Sokovian?" Wanda said looking at Clint with curiosity.

"I don't. But Nat taught me Russian well enough to keep a decent conversation. It is not too different from that. I believe handsome is красавчик." Clint said with a rusty accent. Still, Wanda nodded with a smile.

"Wanda. Please sit." Laura noticed how the girl was still standing in the room. She gestured to one of the chairs, and Wanda had just moved over to the chair when just the two kids came running into the room.

"Mom, where is Auntie Nat?" Lila piped as she sat down on a chair. Laura sent Pepper a small look which made her throat dry.

"I don't know sweetie. I can go and look for her if you want?" Laura said with a calm voice talking to her daughter. Lila nodded enthusiastically before she leaned over the table to get some bread.

"Pepper?" Laura said short nodding at her. Pepper felt her body stand up following after Laura. Why did she have a bad feeling about this?

Laura walked in an extremely fast pace up the stairs making Pepper having to work extremely hard not to start running after her. Laura turned right at the first door-knocking softly at the door.

"Natasha. Honey?" Laura's voice was soft as she talked, knocking again when she didn't get any answer.

"Natasha?!" Laura raised her voice slightly. The way she was acting, with her fast walking and slightly tense voice, was making Pepper believe this wasn't normal.

"Natalia. I am coming in okay?" Pepper noticed how she changed her tone from calm and soft to something a lot more tense. She also noticed how she was saying _Natalia _now. Even though she had said Natasha the first two times.

Laura slowly slipped the door slightly open and started walking into the room but stopped almost immediately. Pepper slowly pushed the door open and walked up beside her. She looked at Laura before following her eyes to see what she was looking so intensely at.

The open door had lit up the room in a yellow glow from the hallway, and Peppers eyes found what she was looking for. Natasha was lying on the floor curled up breathing heavily. Pepper felt her heart sink. She hadn't even made it to her bed which was maybe 2 feet away from her.

Laura walked up to her with a fast pace before sinking down beside her. Pepper walked slowly up to the two of them silently watching as Laura started to go over the woman placing a hand on her forehead. Natasha let out a small moan and Pepper noticed her ankle twitch slightly. She recognized the movement knowing that was what she tended to do when, or if she was in pain.

"Natalia. Sweetheart." Laura said slowly trying to move Natasha's head to get a look at her. Natasha let out a distressed cry when she felt a movement pushing Laura away with her hand before curling up again before her hand fell over her face. Pepper saw Laura frown before she placed her hand on Natasha's.

"Pepper, close the door please," Laura said without looking at her. Pepper only stood up carefully closing the door before walking back to Laura.

"Natalia can you please try to stand up." Laura tried moving Natasha's hand away from her face. Pepper now realized how her eyes were closed and it almost looked like she was squinting. Laura pushed the girl slightly making Natasha tens up before she forcefully ripped her arm out of Laura's grip. Laura looked at her slowly letting her hands glide through her red hair.

"I know what this is," Laura whispered still keeping a close eye on Natasha.

"This is her head. A migraine." Laura said carefully letting her fingers glide over Natasha's hand which was covering most of the right side of her face.

"It is a painful, extremely powerful migraine she sometimes gets when she is sick or overworked. It makes her completely unresponsive. Draining every bit of energy she has in her body. She is awake, she is present, she just doesn't have the energy to respond or communicate." Pepper watched as Laura stroking her carefully.

"She gets extremely light and sound sensitive, to the point where that can make her pass out." Laura talked slowly still only looking at the woman in front of her.

"Natalia, sweetie. I'm going to go downstairs and tell them you aren't feeling so well okay? Pepper will stay with you. I'll be back after breakfast, so we don't start any fuss and blow this up more than necessary. I need you to calm down and try to get some energy so we can move you to the bed. If not, I will have Clint to come and help us. But you know that if he sees you like this he will talk to Steve." Pepper was wondering if Laura was trying to comfort or threat the girl. Either way, Laura wasn't expecting any response. She just stood up.

"Don't try to move her unless she hurts herself okay. Keep an eye on her right hand." Laura said before she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her leaving Pepper alone with an unresponsive, an extreme amount of pain Natasha Romanoff. Great.

Pepper had no idea what to do with herself. Natasha was still curled up and seemed in no mood to move. She sat down beside Natasha's head slowly letting her hands play with the redhead's hair. She almost jumped when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She fished up from her shorts before she turned down the brightness on her screen. She opened the text from Laura.

"_No one seems to be too suspicious. Clint asked what was wrong. I told him she just felt tired."_

"_Wanda?"_

"_Seemed to be a bit more resistance. Didn't say anything but seemed to relax a bit more when I told her you were staying with her. Clint is taking the kids and Wanda into town to get food for the barbecue tonight. I'll be back in 20 minutes"_

Pepper kept on playing with Natasha's hair ending up letting her head wander off.

She had no idea what was happening to Natasha. Why it happened, what it was and how long it had been going on. Whatever it was, she didn't seem to be in a mood to talk about it. Pepper had never been in any situation like this. But she was relieved Laura was here now. But it also made her wonder how much she knows. And how much Clint knows. Laura had recognized this from previously. But she also talked about it like Clint didn't know. How many times had this happened, and how had Natasha gotten Laura to not say anything to Clint? And why?

Pepper ended up getting completely lost in her thoughts and didn't realized time had passed before the door slowly opened and Laura walked into the room. In her arms, she had various boxes of what Pepper assumed was painkillers or medicine. She had also something black which seemed like fabric or something.

"How is she?" Laura said with a soft low voice as she put down whatever she was carrying down on the nightstand.

"I don't know how I am supposed to answer that question," she answered with a soft laughter. Laura smiled at her grimacing slightly. The other woman sat down beside her, and Pepper moved over to let Laura look at Natasha. Pepper noticed how Laura looked at her with a thoughtful look. Was it possible the spy had fallen asleep?

Laura was obviously thinking the same thing carefully shaking the girl. Natasha didn't did move a limb, but she moved her eyebrow ever so slightly.

Laura decided not to try to get her to move just yet, instead of inspecting the rest of Natasha's body. Pepper watched Laura's had glide over Natasha's body stopping at holding around various parts of her body. Pepper could tell Laura wanted to move her over to get a look at Natasha's injured shoulder which she had been lying on the whole time.

"Pepper do me a favor and go and see if you can find an icepack in the family bathroom. Door to the left end of the hallway" Laura said as she moved over to Natasha's ankle. Pepper only nodded before she stood up to look for the bathroom which she found rather easily.

She spent a good 5 minutes trying to open the childproof first aid kit and by the time she was back Laura had somehow gotten Natasha up from the floor and into the bed. What she hadn't been as successful in was getting the girl to move to the other side. She was still laying on her left shoulder, which seemed to annoy Laura quite a lot.

"You get the shoulder tomorrow," Laura said with a joking voice when Pepper handed her the ice pack. Pepper only nodded with a half-smile before she moved over to Natasha's head. Carefully she started to rinse cut above Natasha's eye with a damp cloth before she put a light coat of an antibiotic ointment, she had found in the same first aid kit. She was careful not to move Natasha's hand or apply to much pressure, but it didn't seem like Natasha cared too much.

By the time Pepper had cleaned the cut, Laura had finished Natasha's ankle which was now neatly wrapped in a black ankle brace and an ice pack.

"This should have been done way earlier," Laura mumbled before turning around towards Pepper waving to her, signalizing to follow her. Laura brought her out of the room before closing the door behind them.

"She is tried. She moved more or less on her own, so I think it has almost passed."

"So, what now?"

"We just let her sleep."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Think we are coming to a close on this fanfiction. Like maybe 3 ish more chapters. And then if anyone wants, I might make a sequel where we explore a lot more of the mentoring part of Nat and Wanda. Things like missions and fighting and all of that. **

**I have an idea for another fanfiction I really want to explore but I can't write two at the same time. That will not work at all so that's also kind of why I am thinking about wrapping this up. We'll see, but I think will be like the second to last or like two more chapters after this, depending on how long this chapter will be since my later chapters have been a lot longer**

**As always thank you guys so much for the love. Everyone who follows, favorites and reviews, very much appreciated. Also, thanks to everyone who has sent me PM's, it's so nice. **

**S-B**

* * *

It was getting late in the afternoon and Pepper and Laura were both sitting in the living room doing some light reading. Or in Peppers case scanning through a horrible schedule for next week.

"So you are just chilling in one of Stark's sports cars now. Sounds safe"

Pepper and Laura both lifted their heads when Clint and Wanda walked into the living room, both with bags in their arms.

"Not exactly. But yes, he gifted one to me. "

"Guys?" Laura interrupted the two of them to get their attention.

"Hi, honey. I just found out Stark has decided that giving a car away as a welcome home gift is normal." Clint said with a sarcastic tone as he walked into the kitchen with Wanda close behind.

"Well, it is one of his old cars. And it's not like a world-class sports car, like Nat's, _Atrica_" Wanda said as she put down the bags on the counter.

"Her what?" Laura looked at the younger woman as she slowly started to go through the bags.

"Atrica, that's what she calls her car. Inspired by the fastest spider alive, _Eratigena atrica, _also known as the giant house spider." Pepper shot in into the conversation. Oh boy, clearly, she had been hanging out too much with Tony and the avengers.

"Of course, she named it after a spider" Laura mumbled. She knew Natasha loved cars and motorcycles, but honestly, naming her car after a spider species. Who does that?

"I don't think I want to hear more about Natasha's spider car. Where are the kids?" Laura said changing the topic of the conversation.

"They are outside. Told them I would fire up the grill as soon as we put away everything we aren't using for the barbeque" Clint said. He had already finished putting away most of the stuff from the bags in various cabinets.

The four of them finished the work in the kitchen in silence, and it was first when Pepper was about to go back to the couch to start working when Wanda asked.

"How is Natasha?" Pepper put down her tablet and Clint who was almost out the door turned around and looked at Laura with a questioning look before he turned and looked at Pepper.

"Well." Laura started only looking at Pepper unsure what to answer.

They didn't get as far to giving Wanda an answer before Lila stormed into the room with tears streaming down her eyes.

"MOM! Natasha is crying in the bathroom!" Laura froze and looked at her husband who nodded slowly. He kneeled in front of the girl before slowly saying.

"Lila, what happened?" His voice was slow, and he was clearly trying to keep his voice under control.

"I went up to her room to ask her how she felt because I wanted to tell her about the guitar you bought. But because she wasn't in her bed, I figured she was in the toilet, so I went over to her toilet and I heard her crying before it sounded like something fell on the floor and it went quiet." Lila said with tears still streaming down her face.

They had all heard it. And they were all thinking the same thing. It took only one look between the four of them before all of them stormed up the staircase. To Pepper's frustration, Clint was lying in the lead. Judging by the way Laura had talked about Natasha's very delicate relationship with Clint, him being in the room was maybe not the best idea. Or at least not right now.

Clint was just inches from the door when they heard. "STOP!" Clint turned around from the door. Pepper noticed how the handle was now shining in red. She slowly turned around as well, and her eyes fell on Wanda. She was standing beside Laura and her hands were shining in a familiar red glow.

"Clint. I don't think-." Wanda's voice trailed off when Lila slowly walked up beside her. She let the girl pass while looking at her. Pepper could see her eyes had a red reflection in them, which was a big contrast from her normally blue eyes.

"I think maybe you should stay here." Wanda's voice was calm, and she slowly made her way up the stairs motioning to Clint to move out their way. The younger woman looked at Pepper and Laura nodding at the door.

"But I…" Clint started, still moving out of the way. Laura was the one interrupting him in his sentence.

"I don't think there will be a barbeque today, but maybe start on some dinner, Clint. And stay with her." Laura said nodding at Lila who was still looking really scared by the whole situation. Not that she could blame her.

"Yes, mam."

Pepper walked behind Laura who was the first one to walk into the room. The light in the room was off, but you could see some light shine under the bathroom door. Pepper closed the door behind them, and she could see Clint drag his daughter down the stairs.

Pepper looked between Laura and Wanda. Wanda opened her hand and a red power ball lit up the room with a low scarlet glow. Laura nodded approvingly at the new light source. They all made their way to the bathroom door. They couldn't hear anything in the other room. Just silence.

Wanda put her hand on the door and Pepper watched as a red light burst out of her hand and over the door. Wanda's eyes drowned in a red for a second before she fumbled backward. Laura caught her when she stepped backwards, and Pepper watched as her the glow in her hand and eyes died out. She gripped Wanda's hand as the girl's body got limp and it looked like was going to faint right then and there.

She picked herself up quickly forcing herself to straighten up. But Pepper saw the pain in her eyes.

"She is on her floor. She is in pain. A lot of pain. She is in a deep state of panic. She is awake but can't move." Wanda whispered. Pepper was sure she had never seen anyone as horrified as Laura looked. Her face lost all colour in seconds and neither Pepper nor Wanda were able to stop her as she forced the door open.

Pepper was beside the woman in seconds taking a strong grip around Laura to support her when her legs gave under her. Pepper let the woman fall to her knees beside Natasha. The sight was beyond anything she had seen before. Natasha was lying on the floor holding around herself. She could see her back rise and fall in an insane speed, indicating that she was struggling to breathe again.

What got Pepper feeling sick and Laura falling to the ground wasn't Natasha lifeless body, it was Natasha's eyes. They were wild. Darting across the room with a look of pure panic and fear. She seemed wide awake but not aware they were even there.

Pepper felt Laura forcing herself to take a deep breath in her arms. Clearly struggling to get herself together.

"Natalia. Sweetie" Laura's voice was filled with worry and pain as she wrestled herself out of Pepper's grip and crawled over to Natasha. Pepper watched as she hesitantly reached out towards her. Her hand touched her forehead softly, but Natasha didn't react. Laura moved her red hair way from her face and Pepper felt a shiver down her spine as she watched Natasha's wild eyes fly over the room.

Pepper had no idea what to do with herself as she watched Laura try to wake Natasha up from her trance. For a second Natasha had seemed to calm down before she threw herself backward slamming the back of her head into the bathroom wall. Laura was completely thrown off guard and Pepper watched as she desperately tried to keep Natasha's head away from hitting the stone wall again by keeping her hand between Natasha's head and the wall.

"Wanda, do something!" Laura's voice was desperate as she held around Natasha's head.

"Wake her up or something!" her voice was filled with so much pain and agony it hurt Pepper just listening to her.

Wanda seemed to be in her own trance watching Laura with her mentor on the floor. She had never seen Natasha like this before. In fact, she could remember Natasha ever showing any sign of pain before they were captured. And even then, she had seemed so… so much stronger than her. Disciplined almost, always, somehow, pushed away her own need to help others. She had always been the one in control. Always be the first one standing up after a fall. Always knowing exactly what to do. And most importantly, she had told Wanda what to do. She had always kept her grounded. Even when she felt she had lost herself Natasha had gotten her back on earth.

It was sickening to watch. Her eyes wild and out of control, and her body shaking and screaming in pain on the tip of a breaking point. Wanda could tell. Natasha's body was going to break if her mentality didn't first.

"I…I" Wanda stuttered. She hadn't dared to try to use her powers on anyone after Lila. And that was only a small lift. What Laura asked of her was beyond anything she had done before.

"Wanda do something! She is throwing herself into a stone wall! My best friend is hurting herself! Do something before she KILLS HERSELF!" Laura had lost every bit of self-control as she felt tears stream down her face when Natasha yet again threw herself against the wall. Laura felt the knuckles on her hand getting smashed into the stone wall again and she let out a twisted yelp.

Pepper could tell Laura was on a breaking point as well. She was shaking and her eyes were filled in pain as held around Natasha. Pepper looked at Wanda with begging eyes and Wanda nodded before she took a deep breath. The older woman watched as Wanda's eyes fired up in red and she lifted her hands.

Pepper had no way of explaining what was happening. Whatever Wanda was doing was clearly tearing her apart as she struggled to even keep herself on her feet. Her eyes went from a deep red to a fire mixed with power and pain. They were almost as wild as Natasha's. The red glow around Natasha increased and Pepper could see Natasha's pupils start to burn in a scarlet red as well but unlike Wanda, her green iris was still in is wild usual colour.

Wanda moved one of her hands away from Natasha and pointed it to the bedroom door. Pepper didn't realize before Wanda's movement that Clint was banging on the door trying to break it down.

Wanda's eyes were just as wild as Natasha's at this point. But unlike her, she seemed to be more present. But she was shaking and breathing just as fast.

"Natasha… Natasha… Come on Natasha. Listen to me." Pepper could hear Wanda whisper under her breathing. And for a second she was not even sure if it was real or in her head. Wanda twisted the hand that was pointing to the door before she turned her full attention to Natasha.

"Natasha. Please come back to me." Wanda's voice cracked before the light around Natasha exploded and Wanda fell to the floor.

Pepper threw herself forwards grabbing Wanda just before she hit the ground. The red glow had completely burned out and it was only the dimmed bathroom light that was lighting up the room.

Pepper felt Wanda's body shaking, but her breathing was back to a normal rhythm. She looked up at Laura who had tears still streaming down her cheeks. But Natasha was lying peacefully in her arms with her eyes closed. Nothing showed any sign of panic or pain.

Silence fell over the room and all Pepper could hear was Natasha and Wanda's breathing and Laura's low crying. She wasn't sure what kind of magic or whatever Wanda had put on the door. But Clint was definitely not coming in.

Pepper was wondering if she could lift Wanda. She was pretty small considering her average height. She slowly slipped her arm under Wanda's body and lifted her surprisingly easily off the floor. She slowly walked over to the bed before she placed the girl on the duvet on the bed.

Wanda's eyes were closed, and she seemed to have calmed down. But Pepper noticed her frowning in her sleep. Whatever she had done to Natasha had calmed the spy, but also worn out the younger girl.

Pepper looked at Laura and Natasha who were still on the bathroom floor. Pepper could see some blood on the bathroom tiles, but it wasn't Natasha's. Laura's hand was bleeding and Pepper could see her hand shake. She kept the injured hand close to her body while her left hand slowly stroked Natasha over her head.

Pepper didn't need to ask, she just carefully picked Natasha up from the floor and laid her down on the bed beside Wanda. Unlike Wanda, Natasha was completely calm. She didn't seem to have any pain left in her. And just looked like she was in a peaceful sleep.

The CEO watched Natasha for a few seconds before she turned her attention back to Laura. The mom had seemed to be so calm earlier in their visit. But this episode had made its marks as Laura still had watery eyes. Pepper slipped down beside her.

"Laura. Are you okay?" Pepper knew the answer to the question. That wasn't the point. She needed Laura to say it. Laura had put on this brave face ever since Pepper had talked to her back at the avenger's headquarters. Now she needed her to let Pepper help her. Like she had helped her.

She noticed how Laura kept her right hand close to her body and Pepper grabbed her wrist carefully and guided to out into the light. The knuckles were bleeding with open wounds. They were blue and completely beaten up. Pepper opened Laura's fist with her other hand as carefully as possible. She could see the discomfort in Laura's eyes as she opened up the hand completely.

If Natasha could hurt Laura, a person she cared for so much, in an unconscious state, Pepper didn't want to know what she could do if she wanted to hurt someone. It was a scary thought. It was only now she understood the full powers of the black widow. She had seen Laura struggle to keep Natasha's head still, and that was only her head.

All these thoughts flew through her head as she slowly cleaned up Laura's hand and wrapped it into a bandage. She looked at Laura, and for the first time since Lila had run into the room hours before, Laura seemed to have calmed down.

* * *

**A/N: For some reason, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Idk it was fun and it kinda made me love this story a bit more. Maybe I'll do a few more chapters. Not many, but maybe I'll give it a bit more time to give it a real Nat Wanda moment as an explanation for this, and then neatly wrapping this up. Giving it the time and love I feel like this deserver. **

**S-B Again. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Started on a new fanfiction. Not the one I've been planning, but I think that new one, plus the one I **_**really**_** want to write, will be in the same series, so that's exciting. Please check it out either now or when you finish this chapter. It's called Never far from home. I like the concept a lot, but I do find it easier to write on this one though. Probably because I've almost written 50k words. I do feel it is right of me to wrap this one of soon. **

**As always love all the support. Thank you. Again, please check out the Never far from home. **

**S-B**

* * *

"_NATASHA!" Wanda's heart was racing as she felt her body crumble under Natasha's painfilled screams. The spy's voice was twisted in agony as she screamed a second time. _

"_NATASHA!" Wanda tried again, desperate to shake her mentor out of whatever was flowing through her head. Wanda shrieked as she felt a powerful panic flush over her. "Come on, Natasha listen to me" Wanda heard her voice die when she felt something that reminded her of a knife through her heart cut into her. Far, far away she felt her body struggle to keep herself straight. _

"_Pretending to fail. Sloppy" Wanda had no idea where it came from who the voice belonged to. She blinked and a gun flashed in front of her eyes before it was replaced with a long empty hallway. _

_She was sure her head was going to explode. Different voices were flushed through her head. Voices she could not place._

"_Natalia" _

"_You are made of marble." _

"_Wish you were a bit more cooperative_."

"_You will never fail" _

"_You behave, and nothing worse is going to happen to your friend"_

"_We don't tolerate failure" _

"_Natalia. You are my precious killer princess. Nobody can ever compare to you" _

_Wanda's body twisted as a vision of Natasha with a gun to her head flashed over her. Natasha's young green eyes shined in fear. _

"_Natasha. Please come back to me." Wanda whispered as she felt the dark energy fall over her. _

"_I have no place in the world" Natasha's first and last words echoed in her head before Wanda felt her powers expand and panic drowned her, and it all fell black. _

* * *

Wanda shot up from the bed with her eyes wide open. The room was dark with no lights on. Her eyes drifted around in the room and it was not before her eyes fell on Pepper and Laura who were lying on the couch in the corner of the room that she realized she was in Natasha's bedroom.

She turned her head and her eyes fell on Natasha. She was lying next to her on the bed. She a calm steady breath and seemed to be in a deep sleep.

Pepper had lifted her head from the sofa and looked at Wanda with a watchful eye. Wanda had no idea what had happened, but Pepper seemed both wide awake and very present.

Wanda slipped out of bed and stood up nodding at the door. Pepper nodded slightly and wiggled herself out of the couch, careful not to disturb Laura who was still sleeping.

Wanda tried the handle on the door, but it didn't budge. She looked at Pepper with a worried look, but the CEO only shook her head and whispered. "You locked it when Clint tried to get in." Wanda tried to think back to earlier that day. Did she really? It doesn't matter.

She focused on the door and the door clicked open the second her head had told her so. Both Pepper and Wanda slipped out of the room. Pepper turned around and closed the door behind them before they both stopped their movements. They were both listening for any sounds or movements around in the house. Pepper fished up her phone from her jean pocket and looked at it. It was only 10 pm, meaning that Clint was probably still awake.

Wanda turned around and walked to her room. It was only a few doors down the hall. Pepper followed close after, and Wanda closed the door behind her.

She let out a sight before she sat down on the bed.

"Are you okay, Wanda?" Pepper's voice was soft as she spoke to Wanda. Her eyes locked with Pepper's and she nodded slowly.

"I think so. I… just don't know what happened." Wanda's voice drifted. Pepper only nodded before she sat down beside her without interrupting the younger girl.

"I don't really remember what happened. When Laura asked me to try to get through to Natasha, I tried to talk to her in her head. Like we did… like we did when we were captured. But I didn't get through. I think it was because of all the panic and stress in her body. But as it went on, it was like I absorbed everything Natasha felt. I could hear her thoughts, and I saw a vision. Her vision I think." Wanda mumbled. Pepper still looked at her. Her blue eyes looked tired and Wanda could see her reflection in her eyes.

"I don't think I ever got thought to her. But it felt like I at least lifted away whatever that was making her…hurt… transferring it over to me… before I passed out." Wanda could hear how dub it all sounded. Even she doubted herself. To her surprise, Pepper nodded.

"It makes sense. Natasha was completely relaxed when you did whatever you did. She didn't seem to be in any pain then at least. But I saw you struggle. I don't think you can make something disappear, even feeling. So, you transfer the pain and stress from her to yourself makes sense." Pepper's voice was thoughtful as she spoke. Wanda was happy Pepper was there to at least agree with her theory, because she had seriously no idea what had happened.

"WANDA OPEN UP" Clint's voice broke the silence in the room. Pepper was the first one to stand up and let the angry man into the room.

"What the fuck is going on!" Clint's voice was angry, but Wanda could also tell he was worried.

"You guys have told me _nothing_! I know something happened back at HQ. This morning. And today. And you have told me nothing. This is my best friend and partner and you just decide to say nothing". This morning, what had this morning, Wanda thought. She knew Natasha hadn't been feeling too well, but Laura had just brushed it off like it was nothing.

Clint was looking directly at Pepper, and Wanda could see how uncomeatable Pepper was.

"I didn't want to do anything she wasn't comfortable with," Pepper mumbled.

"Well Steve is not happy, and neither am I," Clint said turning around towards Wanda.

"You told Steve!" Wanda slipped out. She didn't mean to, but she did. Fuck.

"Yes of course I did. He let you guys go because he trusted me to take care of you." Clint was still mad, but he sounded a bit calmer.

"I'm going out to shoot… or something. I'm sure you guys can take care of it if something happens." Clint mumbled before he turned around. Wanda saw Pepper mouth _I'm sorry _at him, but he only nodded back.

Wanda listened to him walk down the stairs and closing the front door after him when he walked out. She and Pepper just sat in silence for a moment. Wanda was still trying to prosses what just happened. Clint just lashing out at them before he just turned around. Wanda had never argued with Clint before, but Natasha had previously said she hated to discuss anything with him because while it never got very serious, she never felt they really got to talk about it either, even when they technically "fixed it".

"She is wake" Wanda turned around towards Pepper. She looked at her with a worried look, and Wanda felt her heart skip a beat.

"Whatever you didn't work. She is having a panic attack."

Wanda and Pepper ran into a room finding Laura lying beside Natasha talking to her with a low voice. It was a lot less dramatic than what Wanda had mentally prepared herself for. Thankfully. Natasha was shaking with her head in Laura's arms leaning into her chest. Laura was stroking her hair making sure it didn't fall on her face.

The woman looked at Wanda and Pepper with a small smile but keep talking to Natasha with a low voice. It was only now Wanda realized; Natasha was crying. Natasha was gasping for air, hyperventilating. And in-between the desperate gasp Wanda could hear a low sob.

Wanda's heart twisted when Natasha chocked gasping after oxygen making her whole body shake. Laura held around her with a protective arm as Natasha cried out loud.

* * *

Pepper had left the room not being able to watch yet another episode. But Wanda stayed. Of course, she stayed, Natasha would have done the exact same thing. In fact, she had done the same thing. Wanda owed her.

Wanda had slipped into bed on the other side of Natasha. She hadn't dared to touch her. She only watched her and Laura. It lasted longer than Wanda thought it would close to two hours. By the time Natasha finally calmed down she was exhausted. Eyes red from crying and body tired from constantly tensing, shaking and twisting in pain.

Laura looked at her with sad eyes as she played with the sleeping girl's hair. Occasionally Natasha would tense up or let you a small cry, but Laura would just hold around her calming her down. Wanda could tell she wanted to talk to her, but she also didn't want to leave Natasha, and neither did Wanda.

Wanda focused on Laura for a second and felt a power rush. She had never tried this with anyone but Natasha. She hadn't dared. But this was for Natasha. She needed to do it for her. The locked her eyes with Laura and she could see her reflection in Laura's brown eyes. Her own eyes were shining in red. She could tell.

"_Laura?" _

Wanda could see Laura slightly jump by the sensation of hearing Wanda in her head. But she kept calm and continued to brush Natasha's hair with her fingers.

"_Laura talk to me?" _

Wanda tried again. She saw Laura move her eyebrows to a frown before Wanda heard a voice filling her head.

"_Yeah?"_

Wanda smiled to herself. At least it worked right.

"_Are you okay." _

Wanda felt silly even asking that. Of course, Laura wasn't okay. What a dumb question to even ask.

_"Okay is not exactly the word I would use."_

Laura's voice, or thought, had a worried tone to it. She was also tired. Wanda could tell. She could feel Laura's heavy head, and how the mom was fighting the exhaustion.

_"I knew something would happen. I could tell. She has been giving all these signals already the first day you guys came home. I just… I just didn't think it would turn out like this."_

_"What signals?"_

Wanda didn't know any signals. She didn't know this even was a thing since, well since she Natasha had locked herself into the room with Pepper. But back then she just thought it was like a one-time thing. But Laura talked about it as something that had happened more than once. Something happens frequently.

_"When I met Natalia, she often had panic attacks. Smaller than what happened earlier, of course. More like this. She was always related to her past. To KGB or the red room. They were frequent and took most of her energy. That combined with her work was a deadly mixture. Making her stressed and overworked. She would throw me these small desperate looks from times to times. When she got really overwhelmed, she would get a migraine. A migraine knocking her out for 24 hours. Forcing her down on bed rest. That's what happened this morning. I thought she would be fine. She is really affected what happened to you guys. But I don't know what happened that might have triggered this behavior. It only happened back when we first met and a few minor episodes after your first meeting."_

Wanda looked at Laura. Her eyes were filled with worry and Wanda felt bad for Laura, having to watch Natasha suffer so much over the years. She had no idea.

"_When I tried to move her pain and panic away, I heard voices. Voices I couldn't place. They said things like "You're made of marble." I also heard a woman say, Natalia. But it wasn't you"_

Wanda could see Laura look at her with something that resembled horror.

_"Marble was something she was called back in the Red Room. And Natalia was the name Madame B used. The woman that trained her. The woman that brainwashed her."_

Wanda felt her body got heavy as she got what Laura was putting down. Laura said episodes like this had happened in the period between escaping KGB and going over to SHIELD and when Wanda had messed with her mind showing her, her awful past.

Whatever had happened to Natasha was a direct link to her past. Something that hurt her in the past was going for her again, making sure she would never recover.

* * *

**A/N: Even like writing swearwords is weird for me. Oh well.**

**I like this chapter, I think. I do have an idea of the next chapters, but I am also really excited to write on the other fanfic. (Not far from home. Check it out!). Anyways. Hope it didn't disappoint. I saw I've gotten a few new readers the past days which is cool. **

**S-B again**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Like I've said earlier this will be like the second to last chapter or something because I do feel its time to retire this one. This was my first fanfic in a while so personally, I feel like this isn't like my best work and my style has kinda changed a bit as well. So it's time. **

**Again, guys Never far from home, is my new fanfiction and it's sorta like this one. It is also a part of another fanfic series. Yup another, number three will be in the works very soon. I think I'll start on that one the second I finish this one, so if you like this fanfic I do recommend that one as well. Follow me if you want to get mail's every time, I post a new fanfic and follow my stories if you want a mail for that as well. I do appreciate all your support.**

**Also new chapter on Never far from home out in like 5 minutes**

**S-B**

* * *

Natasha woke up with a headache powerful enough to make her feel like her body was going to fail. Her whole body tensed as she felt her body fight the pain letting out a twisted cry. Natasha knew better than to open her eyes the second she woke up, but she let her eyes slowly open when she felt two arms pull her closer. Natasha knew who it was so, in theory, she didn't have to open her eyes. But she wanted to see her eyes, to make her calm down and make her feel safe. Like she always did.

"Laura?" Natasha said with a low whisper. Almost not recognizing her own voice as it twisted.

"Shhh, sweetie. You need to sleep. Wanda wants to talk to you later okay?" Laura whispered back. Pulling her even closer. And feeling safe in her arms Natasha slowly drifted back into a deep, deep sleep.

The next time Natasha woke up she felt a lot better. Still, she felt a small headache in the back of her head. Hoping Laura still would be with her she turned around only to find the bed empty. Of course, Laura hadn't left without letting Natasha know. On the nightstand, it was a small note a thermos and a box of Advil.

"_Pepper told me you preferred Advil's. Please don't kill yourself. Cold water in the thermos"_ Natasha smiled at Laura's messy handwriting as she slowly opened the thermos and poured herself some cold water.

Natasha was just about to go back to sleep when the door slid open. To her surprise, Wanda stood in the door looking at her. "Hi Wanda," Natasha said with a soft voice as she closed her eyes.

"How are you?" Wanda said before she moved over to the bed to sit down by Natasha.

"Tired" Natasha only answered still with her eyes closed. Natasha didn't need to see to know Wanda was looking at her.

"You have slept for three days." Natasha turned slowly in disbelief, squinting at Wanda to see if she told the truth. Three fucking days?! Wanda seemed to read her mind as she nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Pepper left earlier today. She said it was hard enough just watching you. And she felt she would be more productive at home not worrying the crap out of herself" Wanda said as she moved into bed.

The two of them sat in silence for a while before Wanda asked.

"Nat. Can I ask you something?" Her voice was quiet, and Natasha had a feeling she wouldn't really like this question.

"Okay" she nodded back letting Wanda already regretting she said yes.

"Are you okay? Be honest please." Natasha looked at her. She knew that she could lie. But if Wanda wanted to, she could always just read her mind. And she really didn't know if it was even worth her energy to try to lie. Settling for the truth she slowly shook her head. Wanda only nodded before she laid down beside Natasha and closed her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Wanda asked softly, still not looking at her. Just lying relaxed beside Natasha.

"Sometimes things just get to your head. Guess I just need to learn how to shake it off." Natasha said trying to force her voice to stay as calm as possible.

"Natasha, this isn't just something you can shake off. You were on the floor in so much pain Laura thought you were going to kill yourself. Do you have any idea how hard the last days has been on her? Been on me? Now please let me ask you again and be honest." Wanda had turned around looking at Natasha dead in the eye. Usually, Natasha was the one intimidating the other part, but now it was the other way around.

"I will, but only if you tell me what happened first." Natasha said with a low whisper. She watched as Wanda was studying her for a second. Maybe she was thinking about refusing, or maybe she was already reading her mind and didn't need an answer. Natasha watched as Wanda was staring for a good 10 seconds before she nodded slowly.

"Well. You woke up with a migraine a few days ago. You might remember that? You slept most of the day." Wanda started. And Natasha only nodded. She did remember that. She remembered how she had walked into her room after she had talked to Wanda and how she had felt dizzy. Then she woke up with a headache so painful it was almost blinding. But it hadn't felt too long. In fact, it felt like it had passed rather fast.

"After that, you seemed to get better but when Lila was going to talk to you, and she heard you cry in the bathroom before you fell." Natasha almost didn't catch the last part of the sentence because all she could focus on was Lila. Lila had found her, or heard her. She was only a child. She wasn't old enough to see this. It wasn't something anyone should ever witness really, and it was even heavier on her to know it was Lila who found her first. Natasha could feel the guilt eat her up alive.

"I need to talk to her. To explain I…I –"

"We already have, Natasha. And she is fine. I promise. She was just a little bit scared, but Clint calmed her down. She is fine" Wanda cut her off with a soft understanding tone. Natasha wanted to believe her. Or she did believe her. She just… felt bad.

"Okay. What happened then?" Natasha asked slowly, forcing herself to calm down. She leaned back into Wanda's arms, and she felt her play with her hair while she continued to talk.

"Well, we don't know exactly what happened. But I… um." Natasha turned around when Wanda's voice faded. The girl looked at her with a worried look. She almost seemed guilty.

"You had a panic attack of some sort and we couldn't snap you out of it... So, Laura asked me to use my power to wake you up. And I well. I did." Wanda lowered her head and Natasha watched as a tear slowly made its way down her cheek. Natasha looked at her and carefully whipped the tears away from her face.

"I didn't know what I heard, but Laura told me some of it was related to the red room and…and… I just don't understand what they did to you." Wanda's voice cracked as she continued to cry. Natasha moved closer and embraced her into a big hug. She already figured Wanda had looked into her head, but she didn't know what exactly what she had seen or heard.

"Shhh, it's okay Wanda." Natasha comforted with a low voice. Wanda pulled away and looked at her.

"No. No, it's not. I was so caught up in myself that I never thought about you. You protected me and went through all kinds of torture back there, and it never crossed my mind." Wanda said with a weak voice. She leaned into Natasha and it was her turn to play with the brunettes' hair as she listened to her.

"You kept coming between them and me making them forcefully separate us, and even then, you kept me calm and made all sorts of trouble just to get to me, making me your priority. But you are hurting Natasha." Natasha listened to Wanda in silence just nodding slowly while she kept talking.

"What did they do to you?" She ended with a low whisper. She was still sobbing low and Natasha felt the girl in her arm forced herself to take deep breaths.

"I got compromised" Natasha whispered back hugging the girl maybe a bit tighter than she needed too.

"How?" Wanda asked slowly, still a bit shaken.

* * *

"_Natalia have you ever thought about whatever would have happened to you if you didn't meet Barton?" Natasha felt the leather straps around her arm tighten when one of the guys tugged it violently before the woman waved him away. _

"_What do you know about Barton?!" Natasha growled still trying to get out of the chair. The straps didn't even budge. _

"_Oh Natalia, I know everything about you and your friends Barton was you saving grace, wasn't he? He saved you from KGB, tearing you away from your past" The woman walked slowly around her looking at her with that disgusting look. _

"_You were the perfect assassin before that. One of the most talented there ever was. And you just threw everything away! YOU WERE PERFECT!" The woman slammed her hand down on the table close to Natasha, almost making her jump. Almost. _

"_I evolved into something better." Natasha barked back. This woman just didn't shut up, did she? _

"_BETTER? YOU ARE NOTHING NOW." The woman yelled at her face before she straitened up and looked at Natasha again. _

"_Sorry, that was rude. But no. no, you didn't evolve to anything better. You are just a peasant little failed spy. Natalia, please tell me, how many missions did you fail when you worked for KGB?" Natasha bit her lip not knowing what this woman was going with this one. She didn't even know the answer. _

"_NONE! Out of 258 missions from KGB, you failed none! Nothing came between you and your mission. Like I said. You were perfect." Natasha gulped when the woman slid the backside of a knife under her chin painfully slow. The cold blade resting against her skin. _

"_But look at you now. Not only have you failed 7 missions for SHIELD, but you got captured and put that one thing that made you so-called better than KGB in danger. You put your teammate, your friend, your dear little prodigy you are mentoring in danger and are currently failing on keeping her safe. But you're right, you are a better version of yourself now." She laughed in her face before she continued teasing, hurting, and breaking her down. _

"_You keep telling yourself you get better, but you can't change the past, and are only destroying your future. Hurting everyone you love and care about. Love is for children you said, but here you are trying to protect your love once and guess what happens, YOU FAILED." Natasha was shaking in anger by now tugging and struggling to get out of her chair. She could feel the works on weeks without food and constant physical torturing on her body. She felt weaker than ever, but she had to try. _

"_And if I recall right that's what she told you. That you'll never fail. But here we are." Natasha threw herself forward at the woman the second she felt the straps give in. She was only millisecond away from grabbing the woman by the neck and breaking it in half when a voice way to familiar cut through her making her fall on her knees. _

"_NATALIA" Her voice was just as calm as she remembered it. Just as cold and horrible. She turned around to meet two ice-cold eyes. She felt herself lower her head not wanting to look at her. _

"_Look at me, Natalia." Natasha moved her head slowly and looked up at her with big eyes. She didn't want to, but feeling her past self move her by the orders of her old headmistress. _

"_My beautiful Natalia. The one I cared for so much. I was so proud of giving you away to KGB knowing you would to excellent. And you did. You are the one. The only truly Black Widow. So strong, so smart. You are perfection." Natasha gulped as Madam B moved closer to her. The blond hair was put up in a tight bun, a bun Natasha knew she has copied way too many times after she graduated. _

"_After your class graduated, I put the next grades through multiple challenges. The whole point with my education program was to make every grade better than the previous. But nobody beat you. You are one of a kind." The woman walked up to Natasha and she felt her whole body tense. If she was in top shape then maybe, MAYBE, she could have taken the woman on. But now, no chance. _

"_The only one what was even close was this one. Do you know her name?" Madam B moved and pointed at the woman. Natasha felt her jaw drop when she finally understood what Madam B was putting down. _

"_After you left KGB, I needed a replacement, a new Widow. But sadly, Tia isn't quite there yet." Natasha moved her nose ever so slightly when she heard the name. _

"_Oh, don't be silly that's not her real name. Just like Natasha isn't yours" Natasha was still frozen to the floor. She knew she should get up. Focus and get ready in case "Tia" or whatever jumped her. Or Madam B for that matter. _

"_Get up!" Natasha felt her body stand up on autopilot. For some reason, she felt the need to obey Madam B even when she knew she didn't have to. Madam B knew this as well, she knew she would listen to her. She always did. _

"_Good girl." Madam B praised her just like she had back when she was 18 still in her education program. Tia walked over to her and stopped just a few inches from her face. For some reason, Natasha felt calm standing in front of this woman. She didn't know why, but she did. Madam B wasn't on her team, in fact, she was on the opposite, but she felt calm in her presence. Madame B's present had always for some strange reason made Natasha feel confident in herself whenever she followed her order. She could feel herself slowly make her way back into her 18-year-old self where she was under such a strong regime. The orders she gave was a safety zone. She was never scared when she was working under her rule._

_Natalia was back, and she was made of marble. _


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:**_** EPILOGUE / FIRST LOOK AT THE SEQUEL AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER **_

**Last chapter? Maybe. I haven't decided yet. I always write the authors notes before I start on the chapters. My plan was ending it on chapter 20 or when I hit 50k words. Now I'm currently on 49k words which are only like one-third of a chapter before I hit 50k so who knows. I think this will be the last one not gonna lie. **

**Anyways, this is so boring and not interesting. Check out Never far from home if you want to keep on reading my stories. It's cute and I like it a lot. Would also recommend following me (he he ofc I recommend that…) because I'll start a new fanfic soon as well. Exciting times. **

**Rant over**

**Yeah, later me just popping in. I have officially decided this is the last chapter. Not gonna lie I am really not feeling this rn, and honestly, I'm just going to do this one and then finish it. Because I really don't wanna force myself to do another chapter. I just can't do it. Again epilogue at the end. **

**S-B**

* * *

_Natasha had never felt so powerless, but at the same time so powerful before. She felt invincible. But she wasn't in control. She wasn't moving her own body. It was Madame B and Natalia. She wasn't the one behind the control panel, she was only a spectator in her own body. _

_Natalia walked around Tia and watched her, studied her. Tia stood still as they circled her. Natalia stopped and looked her dead in the eye before she walked over and stood beside Madam B. She could feel herself straighten up and smile. A smile she hadn't felt in years. And evil smug smile she used to give her targets before she killed them. _

"_You like what you see Natalia?" Madam B asked with a calm voice. _

"_Maybe. She is nothing I can't take down." Natasha didn't recognize her own voice. It was calm, maybe too calm. She couldn't remember her voice being that calm when she talked with Madam B before. Where was this coming from?_

"_Oh, I know dear, Natalia. You can take on anyone." Madam B confirmed. Natasha could feel her looking at her but she or Natalia didn't look back. She was still looking at Tia who seemed to have shrunk down a bit under Natalia's stare. Natasha could feel herself staring at her like she was a pray. She was ready to attack. _

"_Natalia don't be so rude. I feel like you two could be good friends." Madam B started. _

"_No. I don't do friends. And I would never take her as an ally." Natalia answered cold. Fuck off, Natalia. Yes, we do friends remember Wanda. We love her. We protect her. _

_Natasha tried desperately to shake her out of the trance. She could feel herself ready to kill this woman before she left with Madam B back to Russia. It was not happening._

"_Celestia doesn't deserve that." Madam B answered coldly before she placed her hand on Natalia's shoulder to keep her back and Natasha was almost happy, she did so. Almost._

"_Celestia." Natalia echoed. _

"_Yes. Do you know why we call her Tia, Natalia?" Natalia shook her head slowly. _

"_It's shortened for Celestia. She is Celestial. Godly." Madam B answered her own question with almost pride in her voice. The same pride she had when she talked about The Black Widow. _

"_That's dumb," Natalia mumbled._

"_Doesn't like that we call anyone other than you godly?" Madam B laughed at Natalia's dumb comment. _

"_That, and that it sounds like a stupid princess name." Natalia huffed. _

"_It does. But she isn't like you, Black Widow. She isn't as fast, she isn't as strong, she isn't as deadly. But she is powerful." Madam B voice was calm but so cold and evil at the same time. It was…exhilarating. _

"_But don't worry, you will always be my little killer princess." Madam B continued to praise Natalia. It made her sick. She didn't want to think back at her time at the red room. She didn't want any of this. It was the perfect tactic to break her. It was awful._

"_Then get rid of her. Get rid of Celestia. You don't need her." Natalia challenged and for the first time stared into Madam B's eyes. Natalia wasn't scared but fuck Natasha was. She was dying inside. _

"_No, because I need her. Yes, she lacks in strength and power. But do you know why she almost beats you, Natalia? Because she can get into your head. She can break you from the inside. She can turn anyone from a small weak peasant to a killer, and she can turn a killer into a nothing, just like that. Manipulating everyone like she has with you and Wanda" Natasha felt herself back away from Madam B. Just in seconds Natalia, the powerhouse and Madam B little rat was gone, and Natasha stumbled backward. _

_What was happening?! _

"_She's not ready. Take her back to her cell" Natasha fumbled backward before she felt two hands grip her arm and drag her out of the room before she got thrown into her cell again. She was so confused. What had just happened why what. FUCK. _

Natasha didn't have any words left. But Wanda didn't need any more words. The woman had turned her back towards Wanda and looked down at her own lap. Wanda reached slowly after Natasha but got sopped.

"Don't." Her voice was cold, and Wanda felt a pang in her chest. She got that Natasha was hurt but at the same time.

"Natasha…" she whispered slowly looking at the older woman in front of her.

"DON'T YOU GET IT WANDA? THEY USED YOU TO BRAINWASH ME!" Natasha screamed. She spun up and turned around looking at Wanda with tears streaming around her face. If Laura and Clint hadn't heard them before they definitely had now.

"She… she… she tried to get me back. …she wanted to make me her personal little killer princess again. And she almost succeeded. By taking that one thing I cared about away from me. That one thing I had left… you" Natasha fell down on the bed again with tears still streaming down. Wanda watched her curl up and turn her back towards her again.

"Natasha I… I didn't mean... I" Wanda made no sense anymore. She didn't know how to respond. She wasn't even sure if she understood everything that she was just told.

"Madam B was a monster. She was everyone's nightmare back in the red room. But for some reason, I always felt safe around her. I wanted to please her. I knew I would never get loved by her. Love was for children that didn't know any better. I did know better, so I knew I was never going to get loved. Her gratitude was the closest I could ever get." Natasha sobbed into the bed as she talked, and Wanda could hear she was struggling to speak.

"I tried to care for one once. A young girl. She was an orphan taken in by the red room, but she had so much potential. She was so kind. To kind. So, I took her under my wing. Nobody knew. I made sure she was safe. But the red room is cruel and punish nice girls like her. Her generosity was picked up on. And she was forced to fight to her death. I ran into the room just as she fell to the floor. Killed by her peers."

"I'm sorry Natasha," Wanda whispered low. Natasha turned around for the first time and looked at her with two hurt eyes. They say in silence for what felt like hours. Maybe it was. Wanda didn't know anymore. Natasha had stopped crying and was just lying on the bed at this point. They continued to stay like this for at least 30 minutes more before Natasha broke the silence.

"Wanda?" Natasha's voice was soft and calm. She didn't sound like she had been crying at all.

"Yeah?" Wanda looked at her. Natasha was lying on her back with her eyes closed. She had formed a small smile in the corner of her mouth.

"If I offered to keep mentoring you? Would you still say yes?" Natasha didn't look at her just continued to lay on the bed. Her voice was quiet.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Wanda was surprised by the question. That was not what she expected at all. But yeah. She trusted Natasha and had loved to have her as her mentor. Natasha ignored her question completely and continued.

"What if I left for a little while? Would you wait for me? Be okay with me being gone? Trust Steve and Bucky without me there?" Her voice was dreamy and distance when she talked.

"I… I… yeah. I guess I would. If you promised me you will come back…" Natasha sat up and looked at her with a serious look in her eyes but nodded slowly.

"Why? Are you thinking about leaving? After everything that happened?" Wanda's voice was almost like a whisper. Natasha looked at her again and her eyes softened. She moved over to her and hugged around the younger woman.

"Madam B took so much away from me. I just need some time to think." Natasha whispered into her ear. Wanda nodded slowly.

"What if something happens. Like…like…previously?" Wanda whispered back.

"I know it sounds weird but right now I need to be alone. I… I know you want to help. You and Laura. But Pepper did the right thing leaving. Believe me, this wasn't the first time I had a panic attack. I'll manage, Wanda." Natasha looked at her with a kind smile. Wanda only nodded she didn't want her to leave. She really didn't. She was so lost without her. Natasha was the one thing holding her down.

"I know what you're thinking Wanda, but I am not the only one you can trust. Steve wants you to trust him more than anyone. You have James too. And Laura. Laura was my saving grace. Believe me, if you ever need someone to talk to. It's her." Natasha had that confident look on her face. She straightened up and looked at Wanda with such confident she couldn't help but smile a bit. Natasha was always like this. For some reason, she could always make Wanda feel better even if the whole situation sucked.

"So, this is goodbye or?" Wanda looked at the older woman. Natasha looked at her with a mischievous smile and replied softly.

"If you want to call it that, go for it. But I don't know if I would. It's more, until next time."

* * *

**\- Epilogue -**

_Chapter 1 _

Wanda ran down the hall almost running straight into Sam on her way forcing her to incase herself in a red glow to halt before she hit him.

"Fuck, hey there little witch." Sam laughed as they both let out a breath.

"Jesus Sam, guessing you're late as well," Wanda said as they both picked up their pace jogging down towards the elevator.

"Wouldn't be here if I wasn't. Really hope Steve is in a good mood because I am not feeling a mad Captain America today." Sam replied dryly. Wanda nodded in agreement as they stepped into the elevator. She pressed the button to take them down to the shooting range. They were five minutes late for practice. Last time she and Bucky had been late they had ended up having to run five laps around the facility and she was kinda not feeling it right now.

"Peter is here for winter break," Wanda said as the elevator made its way down. Sam looked at her with a surprised look.

"Really. Spiderling is back?" Wanda nodded in confirmation. Peter had of course high school but had spent more and more of his free time at the facility.

"_Captain Rogers is waiting for you. Stark is also here as well" _

Friday's voice interrupted their dialog and Wanda looked at Sam with a slightly scared look.

"From a scale from 1 to 10 how pissed is Steve? Should we just bail now?" Sam said with his normal sarcastic tone.

"_Enough. I would not recommend bailing though. You have a very important guest. If I was you I would hurry."_

Both of them looked at each other. They were both thinking the same. Get you asses into that shooting range right now. They both shoot out of the elevator sprinting around the corner. Sam slowed down in front of her almost making her bump into him again. She looked up to see a very annoyed Steve rogers and less annoyed Tony Stark. Bucky, Rhodey and Peter looked at them all with a dumb grin on their face.

"Wow look who showed up finally. Capsicle over here was really starting to get worried." Tony's voice was filled with happiness and excitement for some reason Wanda didn't know.

"You're late," Steve said with an annoyed look.

"I know. I am sorry." Wanda started. Her voice was definitely not as confident and powerful as she wanted it to be.

"I would punish, both of you if it weren't for our guest." Steve looked at her this time with a smile on his face. Wanda looked at him confused. What was he talking about?

"Is that my jacket?" Wanda's legs almost gave under her when she heard the voice behind her. Could it be?

"I mean she has had it since Sokovia," Steve answered casually.

"Still doesn't explain the jacket." Wanda spun around throwing herself around Natasha's shoulders

"Hi" Natasha whispered softly as she let her hand glide through Wanda's hair.

"Hi," Wanda answered weakly. She pulled away slowly before she stopped.

"You're blond?" Wanda commented, letting her hand brush through Natasha's blond short hair. She looked mostly the same. Maybe she looked a bit older, but she had the same beautiful fiery eyes Wanda remembered.

"Well needed a bit of a change," Natasha said with a small smile. Her normal catsuit was switched out with a suit which seemed to be made out of a thicker more durable material. She had on a curve-hugging west and, on her arms, she had her usual widow bites. She had a gun, a Glock 17, resting her right thigh and a new weapon of choice on her back.

"Batons?" Wanda asked curiously. Natasha shrugged.

"As I said, I needed a change." Wanda looked at her again. She was beaming in pride and confidence, and Wanda couldn't help but feel a bit proud to know that this woman in front of her, Natasha, really was her mentor.


End file.
